Clear Insecure Water
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: After seeing a man Leah hasn't been able to stop thinking about and with her husband's unforgivable obsessive control she decides she's had enough. But her husband will stop at nothing to keep Leah under his thumb even if it means ruining both their lives
1. Prol:The Beginning

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**All Human Fic...  
><strong>

**Rating: If your not 18 or older you probably shouldn't read this. You've been warned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:The beginning<br>**

_Oh holy fucking shit._

That was the first thought Leah had when her eyes met his dark brown ones across the expanse of her shop. A man she had never seen before. He was the kind of guy who sent a rush of heat through your body the moment you laid eyes on him. The kind of man who, with one stare, made you think about getting naked.

He was the kind of guy who stimulated you so much, that you just had to slip your left hand behind your back concealing the visible sign to the world that you were married.

Leah had never done that before. Not once during the four years that she had been married. But she did it then.

He walked into her store on a Friday in late February. His tall frame—at least six foot three—was all muscle. Something about him exuded sex appeal, even though his eyes were dark and he looked as if he carried a weight on his wide shoulders. Leah could tell that something serious was going on in his world. He wasn't in her shop to buy flowers for a happy occasion.

And he wasn't interested in small talk, either.

He bought a ready-made bouquet with a Get Well Soon balloon. So Leah knew someone in his life was sick. And sick enough that he was very worried.

Then he left.

There was nothing extraordinary about their interaction, and yet Leah couldn't forget him. She had checked _his _left hand and found no wedding band there. That didn't mean he wasn't married, of course, or seriously involved with someone.

Leah didn't even know why she cared.

But she would come to think about him a lot over the next several weeks, to the point where she was bothered by the unexpected direction of her thoughts.

Was it a sin to daydream about having sex with someone other than your husband? Not just a simple daydream, a quick flash of two naked bodies wrapped together. But a full-fledged, detailed fantasy about another man pleasuring you in the way that only your husband should. Clearly picturing another man with his fingers and tongue all over you're your body, while you're in the middle of fucking your husband. Imagining the moment you slide over a stranger's dick and take him fully into your body.

Something about him awakened a sexual part of her that had been dormant for a long, long time. But it came thriving back to life that day, shocking her with its power.

What scared Leah was how easily thoughts about another man invaded her brain as a married woman. Don't get her wrong—she loved her husband... really she did.

And until that man walked into her floral shop, she never anticipated she would ever cross the line and fantasize about sex with a stranger. At least not to the point where it was no longer about the fantasy but about the other man.

Seeing him and reacting to him were the beginning of a turning point for her, even though she didn't know it that day. It wasn't just lust that had awakened her, but something that her marriage had killed. She wouldn't put all the pieces together until later, but when she did, she could look back on that day when the sexy stranger with the dark brown eyes came into the store as the beginning of her rebirth.

The beginning of her reclaiming her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I said I wouldn't start a new story without working on my other one's but I couldn't help myself.<strong>

**This will be told from Leah's vantage point mainly although that may change later on.**

**That's all I'll say on the details for now I'll have a summary and everything up by the first chapter :)  
><strong>

**Any guesses on who the husband or the dark brown eyed stranger might be in the shop?**

**Review :)  
><strong>


	2. Ch1:Disdain with a hint of Revulsion

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own my two Chihuahua puppies which I've named Black and Embry hahaha… those poor things didn't stand a chance. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1: Disdain with a hint of Revulsion<strong>

Leah gave herself a once-over in the bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked _good_.

Sexy.

Hot.

Hot enough that her husband shouldn't have been able to resist her.

She had flat ironed her hair, giving her shoulder length black tresses the razor sharp look she didn't wear too often. Paul typically liked it softly curled. The straight hair, combined with the dress and dramatic makeup, gave Leah more of a high fashion model or actress look. Her hair had taken a good thirty minutes to perfect, but she was extremely pleased with the result.

She smoothed her hands over her black sheath dress. It was tight, hugging her curves. She had put on a push up bra to give herself more cleavage, and the dress's V-neck exposed a teasing amount of skin.

A little too much?

Leah shook her head. No, she didn't think so.

She wasn't trying to be subtle in her sex appeal but she was still trying to be tasteful. What she wanted was for husband to think of getting her home—and naked—during every moment of their dinner.

They needed something to get them into the baby making mood.

"Leah, what's taking you so long?" she heard Paul call out to her. His voice was close, which meant he was in their bedroom. She had left him downstairs watching ESPN in the living room as she had come to the master bathroom, locking the door so he couldn't inadvertently see her before she wanted him to. This was the second time he had come up to check on her.

"I'm almost—"

"We have a seven-o'clock reservation," Paul said sternly. "And it's six-twenty."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Leah sighed. "We'll get there. We've got enough time."

"We're going downtown." He reminded her. The doorknob rattled, but with the door locked, it didn't budge. "Open up, Leah."

"Just give me a few more minutes." She wanted her look to be a surprise. They were going to The Melting Pot, a popular fondue restaurant in downtown Forks that always got rave reviews, and Leah wanted to look chic and sexy as she walked in on Paul's arm.

He knocked on the door now—fast, impatient. "Come on, open the door Leah."

He was irritated she could tell by his tone. He probably thought she was going to take another twenty minutes to finish getting ready, "Okay, I'm coming."

She applied her deep red lipstick, picked up her black sequined Louboutin clutch off the vanity—and then spotted the necklace she had forgotten to put on. Paul liked classic pearls, but they weren't right for this look, so she had decided on a six-strand beaded black necklace that she rarely wore.

"Shit, Leah someone time today woman!" even through the door she could hear the slight irritation lacing his tone.

"I'm just putting my necklace on relax," she secured the clasp at the back of her neck. Then she slipped into her Jimmy Choo black patent shoes.

_Yes,_ she thought. _Just perfect._

"I'm coming," she called, and hurried to the door. She hoped Paul's tone was an indicator of his impatience, as opposed to a bad mood. She had been looking forward to their first visit to The Melting Pot since they finally decided to open one in Forks about three years ago. And she didn't want anything to sour their romantic evening.

She swung open the door and spread her arms. "Taa-daaa."

It took only a second for Paul's eyes to widen in surprise. That she expected. This wasn't her typical prudish look. His gaze roamed over her face and hair first, then went lower, stopping at her breasts. "What the hell are you wearing?"

His expression was far from appreciative—not the reaction she had expected at all. He almost looked disgusted.

Leah grimaced. "You don't like it?"

"I thought you were going to wear the red dress I bought you last week. Not _this_..." he gestured towards her outfit.

"I preferred this one. We _are_ going to that hip fondue restaurant." _And I want you thinking about getting me naked and finally giving me the baby I want._

"_Restaurant_." He clarified like she didn't know. "Exactly. Not a club with your friends." Once again, Paul's eyes landed on her cleavage. He licked his lips. Then they moved upward. "And what on earth did you do to you hair?"

Leah raised her hand, fingering some of the strands. "I tried something different. I don't see why you're making such a big de—"

He folded his arms over his chest. "I don't like it."

"Oh." Leah had hoped he would. She had worked so hard on coming up with a sexy, irresistible look. The kind of look that would have had a normal husband whistling with appreciation, not staring at her with disdain and revulsion.

Paul glanced at his watch. "We're cutting it close, but you should have enough time to change. The red dress is more appropriate for dinner. Even if we're a little late, I'm sure they'll hold our reservation."

"Wow," Leah said, feeling deflated. "You think I should change."

He shooed her away. "Do hurry I want my wife tonight not a stripper."

Her eyes widened in shock at his words.

"I'll, uh, need a few more minutes to get ready then." She spoke as evenly as possible, trying to hide her hurt and anger.

"I'll be downstairs." Paul turned and walked out the bedroom.

There was no more discussion. He had made his wishes clear, and if she went downstairs in anything other than the red dress, he would be miserable the entire night. And in turn so would she and every one else they came into contact with.

Closing the bathroom door, she tried to ignore the swell of unhappiness rising inside of her. She tried, as she had done so many times before, to put the unpleasant feelings in an emotional box. It had taken him two years to agree to take her to The Melting Pot after she had found out about it. And she didn't want to ruin an evening she had been looking forward to.

She went back to the vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. The spark in her eyes had disappeared. The sexy excited woman didn't look sexy and excited anymore. She looked bitter and the scowl on her face didn't make her look sexy at all.

The his and her closets were connected to the bathroom by a carpeted hallway. She supposed the suite had been designed that way to make it easier for people fresh from the shower to be able to get dressed. Everything in a house like this—nearly ten thousand square feet—was about making life easier for the owners. If you wished to watch your favorite television show in the bathtub, you could do that.

If you didn't want to go downstairs to your home office, you didn't need to; the master bedroom was so large, it had a desk and computer in a corner by the bay window. Her closet was big enough to have shelves upon shelves for hundreds of pairs of shoes, plus racks to hand hundreds of outfits. So was Paul's.

She took the red dress off the knob where she had hung it after deciding she would wear the black one instead. There was a mirror in her closet—two floor length ones, in fact—so she didn't need to go back to the bathroom to see what the gown looked like when she held it up against her body.

It was a perfectly nice dress.

Classic.

Elegant.

But it wasn't what she wanted for tonight.

She pushed that thought aside. Time was ticking away. She had to tone down the dark makeup, which would be too dramatic for the red dress. She went back into the bathroom, dampened a face towel and tried to smudge off as much of her dark blue eye shadow as she could—then grabbed a tissue to dab at the tears that filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her reflection. "So what if Paul wants you to change? What's the big deal?" she unzipped her black dress and wriggled out of it. "If he thinks the dress isn't right, it's because he knows more about this stuff than you do."

Paul was the former head of a Fortune 500 company. Having lived most of his life in privilege, he knew much more about etiquette than Leah did. Maybe he thought she looked trashy, and as the wife of a wealthy and well known citizen, she couldn't bring any shame to him.

The words made sense to her, and yet she found herself thinking about something that had flitted into her mind many times over the past couple of years. _Paul doesn't think I fit into his world. Even after all this time._

And then another thought: _When you dress too provocatively, it screams to the world that you're a trophy wife. Everyone will always see you as the woman who married up._

Paul had said that to her more than once when they first had gotten married. She had understood his point then and she understood it now. Four years ago, she had married a wealthy man ten years her senior.

She knew and heard what most people thought: _gold digger, money whore, _the list went on and on. She knew that people would believe that she did it for financial reasons. But that wasn't true.

She married for love.

Before walking down the aisle, she signed a prenup entitling her to one million dollars if their marriage ended before the ten year mark. Leah's lawyer had wanted to renegotiate for a higher amount, arguing that Paul was enormously wealthy, but Leah had refused. Her goal wasn't how much she should get if they were to divorce, but rather on living happily ever after with the man she adored.

Reaching a hand behind her, she was about to unclasp her bra, figuring something more conservative would be better. But then she glanced at the clock, it was already six-thirty four. She could imagine Paul downstairs, sitting on the couch in the living room, impatiently glancing at his watch.

So she kept the bra on and got into the red dress, a delicate number with a much higher neckline. The gown cinched below the bust with a black ribbon band, and from there flowed down to her knees. With the combination of the push up bra and ribbon detail, her breasts really popped.

But at least they were covered. It was one element that made her feel sexier, and she was grateful for that. She still wanted to be tantalizing to Paul.

The only other issue was her hair. Paul had said he didn't like it.

She did.

But again, she wanted to be turning him on, not off. She searched her vanity for a black clip. Instead of wearing her hair down, she swept the back of it up off her neck and styled it up with the clip. Leah arranged some loose tendrils around the sides of her face, giving her a softer look.

The black ribbon on her dress went well with her black clutch and shoes, and also her necklace, so at least she didn't have to change her accessories. She wrapped a cashmere shawl around her shoulders and was ready to go.

One last time, she checked herself out in the mirror. She wasn't the vixen she had been a while earlier. But she was still beautiful, hopefully in a way that would make her husband happy.

Because she still hoped that Paul and her would end in their bed later, making love.

And finally making a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going back and forth between this being Paul's part or Sam's. But I already have Sam being a pain in the ass in my other stories so Paul won.<strong>

**I love me some Paul but I will say this now he'll probably piss you off this whole story because he only gets worse from here. Leah might get pretty annoying too but I decided to try something different than the humor slightly drama-ish stories I've been writing. **

**The stranger won't really come into play for another eight chapters and I have a reason why. **

**More and more information about Paul's and Leah's relationship will come out the next few chapters..  
><strong>

**So if you can hang you'll find out…**

**Oh yeah, this is an ALL human fic :)  
><strong>

**Review… **


	3. Ch2:A Side of Desperate Need

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own a blanket special made with only Embry and Jake on it… sigh… (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch2: A Side of Desperate Need<br>**

By the time they had got to The Melting Pot, they were ten minutes late. But Leah had called ahead, ensuring that the restaurant would hold their table, while Paul drove.

He pulled up to the valet stand in front of the restaurant. An attendant came over immediately. They usually did when the car was a Porsche.

Moments later, they were inside The Melting Pot. The restaurant was warm and inviting, done in a combination of dark beige and burgundy. Intimate, curved booths lined the walls. Unique lighting hung above the tables, reminding Leah of blown glass designs she had seen in Venice.

Leah liked the place.

A lot.

Her mood instantly brightened.

The restaurant was full of chatter. Happy people all around them were laughing and talking and dipping various items into pots of fondue.

"I hope we made the right choice," Paul grumbled.

She glanced at him as they approached the hostess stand. He didn't make eye contact with Leah and she didn't bother asking him what he meant.

The hostess sat them at their table in the center of the restaurant. Leah took her shawl off and placed it and her clutch on the seat next to her.

Paul was looking around. Not a casual glance inspecting his surrounding, but more of an intense evaluating look. His almond eyes narrowed, his eyebrows were drawn, his nose flared, and his usually full lips were in a tight line. Even though she didn't know what was going on in his head she worried his anger was getting the best of him. Leah reached across the table and took his hand in hers bringing his attention back to her.

"This place is beautiful," she said, in hopes to distract him from his thoughts. "The ambience, the décor…" She glanced up at the goldish-orange light fixture above their table, which sort of resembled a large, upside down wineglass with a very long stem. "Remember that shop in Saint Mark's Square… the one where we almost bought that chandelier before we realized it wouldn't look good in our place? I wonder if these light fixtures came from there."

"Perhaps." Paul released her hand to fix the top three unbuttoned buttons on his dark gray Armani dress shirt.

"Thank you for bring me here." Leah said, hoping that being extra sweet would help his anger dissipate. "I keep hearing how fabulous the food is, that the menu is second to none."

"Let's hope so," Paul stated.

He lifted his menu relaxing a bit as he squinted slightly as he read.

Something tugged at her heart as she watched him. A little sympathy. She was sorry about the changes his disorder brought on knowing that neither of them could control it. She could only imagine how Paul felt, being bipolar.

He needed something else in his life. Something positive to concentrate on, as opposed to life's anger clock. They both did.

Which was why Leah was hoping that they would get pregnant sooner rather than later.

"Good evening." A man's voice drew their attention, and she glanced up. The waiter who had arrived at their table wore a crisp white shirt, black tie and burgundy apron neatly tied around his waist. There was an air of confidence about him that said he had been doing his job—and doing it well—for a long time.

"Good evening." Leah replied. Paul continued to peruse the menu.

"Have you been here before?" the waiter asked.

"No," Leah smiled. "We haven't."

"Then welcome." He bowed slightly. "I think you'll be very pleased. Our cheeses are aged to perfection to create the best possible fondue." He grinned. "You can enjoy them with bread or fruit. We have salads as well, if you prefer. And all of our entrees are cooked in our popular fondue styles."

"Mmmm." Leah looked at Paul before meeting the waiter's gaze. "Sounds delicious."

"The dinner for two are very popular, and come with a cheese fondue, salad, and one of three entrée items." He pointed to the page on Leah's open menu.

"Ooh, the surf and turf looks good." She glanced at Paul. "What do you think sweetheart? Lobster tails?"

Paul closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking. "I think we need a few more minutes to make up our minds."

"Certainly." The waiter smiled cordially at both of them before his gaze landed on Leah. "My name is Jasper. And madam, the surf and turf is one our more popular items. You certainly won't be disappointed if you decide on it."

"All right." Paul's tone held a tiny note of impatience. "You've done your job. Now run along and give us some time to make up our minds."

_Now run along?_

Leah's eyes went wide as she stared at him, shocked by the demeaning words. "Paul," Leah began when the waiter was gone, "that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"You would say that, wouldn't you?"

Leah was confused by the comment. "Do you expect me to approve of you being rude to our waiter?"

"It was like he didn't even know I was at the table." Paul went on as if she hadn't talked.

"That's because I was the one doing the talking. You barely even gave him a glance."

"I saw how he was looking at you." he grimaced.

Leah sighed heavily. "He was looking at me like he was our waiter Paulie, stop this."

"Right," Paul rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Leah didn't understand what was happening. The waiter had been professional and cordial. He didn't ogle her or anything like that. So why was Paul making an issue out of nothing?

_Because he never wanted to come here._

Was that what everything was about—Paul making a scene because he didn't want to be there? He hadn't been interested when she'd suggested the place time and time again, and the moment he had seen the crowd, there had been a visible change in him.

"It's the dress," he finally said shaking her from her thoughts.

Leah raised her eyebrow. "The dress? Seriously?" Leah was starting to get frustrated. "You do know this is the one you wanted me to wear?"

"Yes but what did you do to your _breasts_?" his expression was one of disdain as he lowered his eyes to her chest. She knew he wasn't too disgusted because he licked his lips after but he still had his eyebrows furrowed. "You look like you got breast implants Leah."

That definitely couldn't be the issue. Even though Leah was annoyed that he was trying every tactic to sour the mood, she forged ahead as gently as she could. "Did you stop taking your pills again?"

Paul pretended like he didn't hear her. Pretended to be absorbed in reading the menu even though she knew he did when his knuckles turned white from holding the menu too tightly.

It was probably best to let the matter drop. Leah lifted her own menu changing the subject completely. "Do you want to do one of the entrees for two? Or decide on a chess fondue and maybe a couple other items?"

He groaned. "I'm trying to make up my mind woman."

Leah nodded but remained silent. As they both perused the menu in silence, she decided she would let Paul choose their meals. Everything looked great, so it wasn't as if she would be disappointed. He was clearly irritable, and she wanted to keep him happy.

It was something she seemed to be doing a lot.

_Why should you decide?_ A tiny voice inside her asked.

Before she could even contemplate the question, Jasper arrived again, a warm crooked smile on his attractive face. This time she noticed that he did stare at her before turning to Paul. But he had to look at _someone _first. Just because it was her didn't mean Jasper wanted to fuck Leah.

"We've hardly looked at the menu," Paul all but snapped.

"Take your time," Jasper clasped his hands together. "But may I start you off with a drink? Some wine or cocktail?" He looked at Leah. "Or perhaps a martini."

Paul muttered dropping down his menu to the table. "Or perhaps _my_ wife.

Leah's eyes grew wide with shock and horror. She gaped at her husband before looking at the waiter, who appeared absolutely mortified.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked.

"Jesus, you're practically salivating over her like _she's _an item on the menu. And another thing—"

"Paul stop it." Leah interrupted before he said anything else to embarrass them both.

"It's true," he insisted calmly to her before looking at the waiter menacingly. "Isn't it, _Jasper_?"

Horror mixed with embarrassment Leah pushed her chair back and stood. She was certain that people around them were overhearing this ridiculous conversation, and she could no longer stay there.

Jasper clasped his hands together and began to apologize "Sir, I apologize if I somehow—"

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," Leah said cutting him off. Leah gave Paul a pointed look, barely keeping her fury contained. And to think she had been concerned about keeping _him_ happy. She picked up her clutch and her shawl. "We're leaving."

Paul smirked. "Best idea you've had all night cupcake."

Worry creased the waiter's brow, almost as if he suspected Paul was the type to lodge a complaint with the manager. If that was his assumption, then he had read her husband correctly.

Jasper held up both his hands, a sign of submission. "If I was disrespectful in any way, I apologize."

"Next time, look at a woman's face—not her tits—when you're speaking to her, especially my woman."

Leah heard the words and cringed. For the first time in their marriage she wanted to slap Paul.

She didn't dare look around for fear everyone within earshot had heard his crude words. She wanted to meet the waiter's dejected eyes and tell him the lack of her husband's bipolar medication was making him act like an asshole. But all she could do was head for the door before the embarrassment killed her.

She didn't stop until the cool evening breeze hit her face. With Paul moving more slowly these days because of his bad knee that he messed up in his college days, Leah made it outside before he did. And once there, she wanted to scream.

But didn't.

She couldn't.

Not with the valet attendants and other patrons nearby.

Paul had been rude on other occasions, more often than she liked these days, but his behavior tonight was completely uncalled for.

Was it his medication, or lack thereof, or his growing insecurity? Or was this the real Paul? Had she overlooked his true nature all of these years.

_Yes._

The answer sounded in her mind—and it scared the living daylights out of her.

* * *

><p>Leah wrapped her shawl around her shoulder as she stood outside waiting for Paul. She didn't turn back to see how close he was, or if he had stopped to complain to the manager. It was just the kind of thing he would do.<p>

Several agonizing seconds passed and no Paul. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned. He was a couple steps from the entryway.

People were staring in his direction with the kind of interest reserved for tabloids and reality shows. Despite her anger she reached for the door and opened it for him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Paul said casually, as though he hadn't created a public spectacle inside.

She didn't respond, just watched as he approached the valet stand and handed in their ticket.

A few minutes later, their yellow Porshe 911 Carrera pulled up to the curb. The young valet who had brought it held the driver's door open for Paul, then made his way around the car and opened the passenger door for her.

_Not going to accuse him of staring at my tits? _She thought sourly.

No, Paul just handed the young man a ten. Then he revved the engine and began to drive.

Angry, she stared ahead blankly. She was going to give Paul the silent treatment if he spoke to her, but he didn't say a word, either. After a couple minutes, Leah glanced his way to gauge his mood. On his face, she saw a contented expression—and if she wasn't mistaken, a hint of smugness. Not at all the look of a man who had acted so outraged that a waiter had been inappropriately ogling his wife.

She wondered if he truly believed that ridiculous claim.

Paul hit a button to turn on the stereo, and indie music filled the car. He thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel like a man who didn't have a care in the world.

"I say we head to the country club you can count on professionalism there."

Leah turned her gaze from his face to the window.

_To the freaking country club… gee, what a surprise._

Suddenly, she couldn't help thinking that Paul had orchestrated the whole ugly incident just so they would leave The Melting Pot. He hadn't wanted to go there in the first place, and what a perfect plan, to make the experience so uncomfortable there was no way they could have stayed.

_Did you do it on purpose, _she wanted to ask him. _Did you humiliate our waiter just so you could get your way?_

_Yes._

_You know he did, Leah._

That was exactly his style. Passive-aggressive bullshit so that he could always get his way.

After a few minutes Paul asked, "Are you not going to speak to me again?" He sounded almost cheery.

Leah said nothing.

"Leah…"

"You embarrassed me," Leah said. "Not to mention that poor waiter."

"That 'poor waiter' needs to learn some respect."

Now Leah turned to face him. "What are you talking about? He wasn't looking at my tits, as you so vulgarly put it."

Paul scoffed. "He was."

"I didn't see it." Leah frowned.

"You never see it do you?" Paul shook his head rolling down the window on his side.

Knowing what Paul was referring to, Leah once again turned to look out her closed window.

"I don't want a repeat of Hawaii." Paul stated.

"Hawaii?"

"Yes, Hawaii," Paul said curtly. "Don't play stupid when you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Nothing had happened in Hawaii—though Paul wouldn't believe it. During their last vacation there, over Christmas, he had been convinced that one of the pool attendants was hitting on her. the man had made pleasant conversation, brought her extra towels, reserved their lounge chairs everyday. Paul had point blank asked the man if he had been trying to get Leah to fuck him.

The guy hadn't been, of course—even if Leah can admit he was flirting. Paul and Leah weren't the only May-December couple who went to the spectacular St. Regis Resort in Kauai over Christmas, year after year.

Hollywood producers and their young wives also packed the place over the holidays, men with power and money and trophy wives. The hotel staff knew how to take cater to just that kind of clientele, how to pamper them and even kiss their asses when necessary.

But this attendant, Nahuel, was new, and didn't keep the same kind of "professional" distance that men like Paul expected. He'd talk to you about the weather, your interests, where you were from—that sort of thing. And sure, he probably stole a few excited glances of Leah in her two-piece.

That was to be expected he was a guy after all. And wasn't that supposed to be the perk of having a beautiful woman on your arm—that other men were openly envious of your catch?

Unfortunately for Nahuel, Paul had been so offended by his "lack of professionalism" that he had complained to the hotel. There was no way that management wanted to risk losing any of their high end customers, especially not Paul Lahote, so Nahuel had been made to apologize to her and Paul—and then he had been fired.

"Our waiter was nothing but courteous and professional," Leah said.

"He's lucky I didn't speak to the manager."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm sure you are."

Leah sighed. "Paul, can you just let it go? Please, you're making an issue where there is none."

He had never been jealous. Not early in their relationship anyway. But in the last year, Leah thought, as the realization that maybe his medication wasn't working how it was supposed to, hit him, he had become far less secure in their marriage.

That had to be the reason for his odd behavior, which was why she felt he needed something else to make him feel more secure. Something that would show she loved him and was committed to him.

A baby, she wanted it more than anything.

"Maybe I did overreact," he admitted. "I guess I need to accept that I have a wife most men would love to steal from me."

_Then don't push me away_, she thought silently. It was a sentiment she had felt more than once over the last year—that Paul's behavior was eroding the relationship they had. There were other men out there, maybe someone who was perfect for her.

Like the man with the dark brown eyes who had come into her shop a couple weeks before.

But Leah said to Paul touching his cheek softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled taking her hand from his face and kissing it, "Good cupcake," he paused a beat. "Shall we go to the country club?"

"Sure," _You got your way again._

* * *

><p>On most days, Paul could be found on the greens at The Meadow Springs Club. It was his home away from home. They ate there much of them when they chose to dine out, which was why Leah had wanted to try someplace different.<p>

But that's where they went, and Paul was a much happier man. After a casual dinner and a couple of drinks, they headed home—where Leah still hoped to end the night the way she had originally planned.

She tried to get Paul in the mood after they pulled up in front of the house. Reaching across the seat, she lazily skimmed her fingertips over his hand before taking it into hers.

Paul squeezed her fingers in return then he met her eyes.

She stared at the man she had married. He was getting older, yes, but he was still pretty young and sexy at least to Leah. He was the kind of man who no matter how old he got would always be attractive.

"I love you," she told him softly. "Only you Paulie."

Paul's mouth curled in a small smile, something she had always found dazzling every time he did it.

Leaning forward, Leah pressed her lips to his. A lingering kiss that said they would continue this in their bedroom.

"I love you too, cupcake," Paul whispered as they pulled apart.

They exited the Porsche, which he had parked at the front of the house. A series of pod lights and spotlights illuminated their grand, Italian renaissance manor. It truly was a spectacular place, complete with a Roman style fountain on an island of grass in the center of the long circular driveway.

She looped her arm through Paul's as they made their way up the steps. She kissed his cheek. The double front doors led to the living room with a plasma television mounted on the wall, a fireplace, a sofa, love seat and lounge chair. There was plenty of room to make love right there, and Esme, their housekeeper, was long gone for the day. But Leah knew her husband. He would want to wait until they were comfortably settled in their bedroom, as opposed to getting hot and heavy on the sofa.

Holding his hands, she led him up the curved staircase across the portion of hallway that overlooked the living room below, to the double doors at the end that led to their bedroom.

The moment they crossed the threshold, she turned to face Paul, snaking her arms around his neck, her mouth on his, slowly coxing his lips apart. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she held him tighter. Paul began to kiss her back and she moaned, the sound ripe not just with desire but with desperate need.

Paul's hands went to her upper arms. He held her for several seconds, brushing his lips across hers. Then he tightened his grip and forced her body away from his.

"I haven't taken my pill, Leah." He admitted sighing deeply.

"You can take it now." she moved forward to kiss him once more, but he held her away.

"I want to make love to you cupcake…really I do… but tonight—"

Leah planted another kiss on his lips. "Please, sweetheart. Please…"

She continued to kiss Paul, not ready for their night to end like this. He allowed it to go on for few more seconds before pulling away again.

"I'm sorry, Leah." His eyes roamed over her face. And she thought she saw, just for a moment, a flash of disapproval.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's…" he fingered the loose locks of hair around her face almost as if examining the strands. "I'm tired cupcake. I'm sorry."

She got the feeling that Paul had been about to say something else. That there was another reason he didn't want to take her to bed.

But he did have a couple glasses of that expensive cognac at the club, which always made him a little drowsy and without taking his pill his erratic emotions always took a toll on him.

"Okay." Leah gave him a soft kiss this time, trying to quell her disappointment. "If you're tired, you're tired. Why don't you get ready for bed then? I'll do some reading…"

"I'm sorry babe." Paul repeated.

"Yeah." Leah gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

She turned and exited the bedroom. Halfway down the hallway, she balled up her fists.

_What am I doing wrong._

They hadn't made love in nearly two weeks. There had been a crisis at the office, Lahote Systems, and he had stepped in to help sort the problem out. She had been busy with work. With all that had been going on, they hadn't carved out any time for them.

This was the first evening in a while that they had spent any significant time together. She hadn't wanted it to end like this.

Because she was pretty certain she was ovulating.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and made some tea and put on some smooth jazz. She hoped it would wash away her disappointment, but it didn't. Two years she had been off the pill, two years she had been trying to get pregnant.

Paul's rejection—even if he _was_ tired—stung.

And then she asked herself why the night was necessarily over. Sometimes one partner had to do some coaxing to get the other in the mood. It wouldn't be the first time she had seduced her husband.

Her drive renewed, she made her way back upstairs. She would take off her clothes and crawl into bed with him. All he needed to do was get hard. She would climb on top of him and do the rest of the work.

As she neared the bedroom, she unzipped her dress. She pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Then she unclasped her bra and let it fall, as well. It was an idea that came to her, and she asked. Surely when she entered the room, naked except for the pumps and necklace, Paul would want her.

Outside the door, she paused to strip off her thong panties.

The lights in the room were doused, except the lamp on her night table. Paul was lying on his side with his back to her. He didn't hear her approach.

"Paul," she whispered.

No answer.

Time for plan B.

She kicked off her pumps and pulled the covers back on her side of the bed. Then she slipped under the sheets, the coolness caressing her skin. She slid over to her husband, running her hand down his left arm. He didn't react, so she leaned closer, nuzzling his neck.

That when she heard his deep, steady breaths—and realized he was sleeping.

Still, she ran her hand over his hip and stroked him through his silk pajamas, hoping to wake him. Paul didn't react.

She was defeated. She lay back on her pillow huffing. It wasn't just that she wanted to make a baby, she was sexually frustrated, needed sexual release.

As she lay in the dimly lit room listening to the sound of her husband's breathing. She rested her right hand on the lower edge of her belly. She ran her fingertips over her skin. It was her own touch, yet her vagina thrummed in response. It needed to be stroked.

Her hand went lower, over her mound towards her center. She spread her folds and lazily let her fingers stroke her clitoris.

Angling her head slightly, she glanced at Paul. He hadn't moved. He was still asleep. But even if he woke up and found her touching herself she wasn't going to stop.

She circled her finger around her clit, each stroke making her hotter. Raising her left hand to her breast, she tweaked her nipple and it hardened instantly.

She played with her nipple and her clit. Looked toward Paul and saw that his back was still to her. He was clueless.

Closing her eyes, she started to imagine her husband's hands on her pussy. But the fact that he was sleeping beside her, that he had turned her down… it left her cold.

So she began to imagine someone else's hand playing with her pussy. A man who, if she climbed into bed naked beside him, would wake up. He would wake up, lower his head over her chest and lick her nipples with his tongue. He would lick and suck, pull at them with his teeth…

Her clit flinched in response to the image playing out in her mind. She moved her finger more quickly over her sweet spot, then dipped it into the soft folds. She was wet.

She used two fingers to play with herself now, but in her mind it was a tongue. A wet and hungry tongue that couldn't get enough of her.

The tongue belonged to the man with the dark brown eyes and he was merciless with it. He circled it around her clit, over and over and over. Oh, shit. She needed this. And he need it too, this lover of hers. He was young and virile and would fuck her all night long… eat her out all night long, if he knew she wanted that.

She spread her legs wider and arched her hips upward, giving him more of her. He buried his fingers inside of her and drew her engorged clitoris into his mouth and sucked her so damn sweetly…

An orgasm shuddered through her entire body. She arched her back, pushed her fingers deep into her core as she rode the wave. The pleasure was so intense and overdue that she couldn't suppress her moan. She let herself enjoy every last bit of her orgasm.

As it subsided, she glanced to her right again. Paul's back was still to her. He was still asleep, unaware that she had brought herself to climax.

And for just a moment, she wished the man with the dark brown eyes was beside her in this bed. That she could climb on him right now and slide onto his hard dirk. One that could stay hard for a very long time.

Just as quickly as she thought of it, she pushed the idea away. Guilt ate at her instantly. It wasn't the first time she had fantasized about _him_—but she hoped it would be the last.

It was wrong, she knew. Wrong to have such an explicit fantasy about someone other than Paul.

She got up and went to the bathroom, where she started the shower. She stayed in there for a long time, letting the cool water splash over her body.

Letting the memory of her fantasy wash away, like the soapsuds disappearing down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Went and saw Final Destination 5 and had my hands over my eyes half of the movie...anyone who can sit through that movie and not get queasy or jump I applaud you and I really want to know how you do it :) Based on my bestfriends and my dad I am a total wuss. lol but I know I'm not the only one...<br>**

**This was a pretty long chapter... but I wanted to update _something_ before I handle the wedding stuff... after this weekend I should definitely be back on point to my 3-4 updates daily**.

**Anyways Review. **


	4. Ch3:Permission with Drinks

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight she can keep everything… I just want all the wolves and maybe even Emmett… I'll keep dreaming :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3: Permission with Drinks<br>**

All the next week, Paul was preoccupied by business. There was some complication with a company out of Asia that Lahote Systems wanted to buy—a software firm with some sort of graphics technology that would aid in the computer systems Paul's company created. The owner was suddenly stalling and Paul believed he was trying to solicit other bids. If this acquisition didn't go through as planned, Paul feared that Lahote Systems stock would fall.

With all of this weighing on his mind, he wasn't interested in sex—not in the least. But Leah was able to coax him to have sex with her one morning after a wake up blow job. Excited that he was finally hard—and without the aid of Viagra, at that—she straddled him, then moved slowly and steadily over his penis. He was one of the few unlucky men that had an erectile dysfunction and he was only thirty seven. Paul definitely didn't have this problem at the beginning of their marriage but the problem started a year or so ago. Paul still refused to see a doctor even though Leah had asked him plenty of times to go. To get her to shut up he self-medicated himself with pills from the store and it worked so Leah couldn't complain. She did wonder if there was more than he was telling her though.

But at the moment she couldn't bring herself to think about that as she rode him until he finally came. _She _hadn't come, but that didn't matter. Her husband's sperm was inside her, and she was elated.

"What are you doing cupcake?" Paul had asked Leah when he came out the bathroom and saw her lying on her back on the bed, her legs bent at the knee. What he couldn't see was the pillow beneath her hips, positioned to angle her pelvis on a downward slope—something she hoped would give Paul's sperm the advantage of gravity.

"I read somewhere that lying on your back for thirty minutes increases the chance of conception," she told him. "I've got fifteen minutes to go."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows walking to her. "All right, I'll be downstairs, having breakfast." He bent down and brushed his lips over hers before he slipped his tongue in her mouth smoothly. Leah accepted the kiss grabbing the hair at the back of his neck to pull him closer. He touched her cheek gently giving her one last peck, before he began to leave the room.

Leah's heart fluttered, it was moments like this that she remembered why she married him to begin with.

"Hey Paulie," she called softly when he reached the door, he paused and turned back towards her. Leah leaned her head up so she could see him better. "If I don't see you before you leave I hope all goes well at the office."

"Me too babe, me too…" he sighed.

When she was sure Paul was downstairs, she closed her eyes and began to stroke her clit. A couple minutes later, her body was shuddering with the well needed orgasm.

What she didn't tell Paul was something else she had read—that a woman's orgasm also aided her chances of conceiving.

She didn't know if it was true, but she wanted to give herself every advantage in getting pregnant.

Nothing else had worked thus far.

She didn't typically masturbate, yet she did it twice more that week, both times when Paul wasn't home. Her body had needed release—release she wasn't getting from her husband. And as she touched her pussy she found herself thinking about the man the dark brown eyes, not Paul. Each fantasy was becoming longer and more vivid.

On Thursday morning, as another earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body, she gazed at Paul's side of the bed.

It was empty.

And she realized why she was consumed with his phantom lover: She was lonely.

Or was there more to it than that?

Even though Paul had been able to be the youngest in his family to retire from his position as CEO of Lahote Systems, he was still involved in the company's operations as a board member. He had been in the office every day this week, dealing with one problem after another regarding this Asian acquisition.

His absence reminded her of the early days of their marriage, after they had returned from their honeymoon and Paul had gone back to work. She had had fantasies of the wonderful life she would share with her sexy and successful and charming husband. But it hadn't quite played out the way she had dreamed.

After Paul proposed, Leah had quit her job as a waitress, so she wasn't working when they got married. He, of course, had a business to run. Paul would be at the office sometimes twelve or fourteen hours a day. Even longer on some occasions. She had missed him terribly, and didn't like being in her new, oversize home with the housekeeper as her only company. Especially when he went out of town.

She had occasionally accompanied Paul on his longer business trips to Europe. He promised they'd steal some romantic time to see the sights when his work was done. But on more occasions than not, she would sit alone in her hotel room in London or Paris, longing for her husband's touch, but having to settle for a glass of wine and loads of chocolate as she watched a movie in their lavish suite.

Convincing Paul to fund Leah's own business venture had been not only the fruition of the dream, but a godsend in terms of her mental sanity. She needed something constructive to do—much more than shopping and lunching with other wealthy men's wives that way older than her twenty seven.

Before Paul and Leah had married he had promised to make her dream of opening a floral shop a reality. Ask any of her friends from childhood and they would tell you how she would always pick dandelions and wildflowers and arrange them in a bouquet. If they had a bad day, she would make them something special. Ditto if they got a good mark on a test. Her teachers probably got bored with all the homemade bouquets she brought for them. And she got in trouble more than once for picking tulips and roses from a neighbor's garden.

Meeting and marrying Paul had enabled her to open Distinct Creations, a shop in one of more popular parts of Forks.

They had a beautiful house, luxury cars, and lots of money in the bank. They'd traveled on yachts, and to exotic and exclusive places all over the world and yet something was missing.

She hadn't given a second thought to what it would mean to marry an older and powerful man or that anything would ever go wrong. Yet the fact that he had been married and divorced twice was testament to the fact that money and security didn't guarantee a lasting marriage.

No matter what happened, she would always be grateful to Paul for the life he had given her. But she couldn't deny the reality that they didn't seem to be on the same page anymore. There were times she wondered if they were even in the same book.

It wasn't about his dysfunction or disorder. She loved her husband the day she married him and she still loved him now. And yet there had to be some reason she was so vividly making love to a stranger in her mind.

Maybe it was because the passion with Paul had undeniably faded.

She had married him for better or for worse. She had known that "worse" would be eventually be the age issue—but she didn't expect the problems to arise so soon. It wasn't like she expected that they would always be able to fuck like rabbits. That kind of passion hadn't mattered to her then, and it didn't now.

It was the intimacy she craved the most.

She almost wouldn't mind if Paul chewed guys out for staring at her, if he followed up that territorial attitude with some genuine attention. Some romance and affection.

Something that showed he viewed her as more than a possession.

She wanted Paul to hold her and kiss her, even if he couldn't make love to her all the time. She wanted him to assure her that he wanted a baby as much as she did, even if it meant adopting. He never said those words, and there were times she got the feeling that he didn't care at all if they had one.

It was one of the things that made her wonder if they were on the same page—and with that thought came the question as to whether or not there would be a happily ever after for them, after all.

_Don't think it, Leah, _she said to herself as she stared at the ceiling. _You did not get married to get divorce. You married Paul because he was the first man who made you feel that he could you the emotional stability you needed._

He wasn't a man interested in only hot sex. She had hot sex with men she had dated, but had always felt cold in the relationships. Probably because the sex was the first thing—and seemingly most important thing—they wanted from her. Being seen as desirable should have made her feel confident, but instead it brought out her insecurity, because it reminded her of her childhood with her mother.

Her mother had treated sex like a sport, breaking her father's heart over and over again as she engaged in meaningless rendezvous with man after man. As a young child, Leah didn't understand what was going on. She would overhear heated arguments between her parents and know that something was wrong. And there were days she would come home from school to find her mother gone, and her dad crying. Even the bouquets she made for him didn't help to cheer him up.

As Leah got older she understood what caused most of their marital conflicts. In the bits she overheard, her mother always claimed the other men meant nothing to her… that for her sex didn't mean love.

Leah didn't know why her father stayed with her mother. Much later, she began to suspect there was some emotional issue about her mother he understood that Leah did not. But she always felt for him, was brokenhearted for him.

Leah was fourteen when her father asked one day how she would feel going with him to Texas for a long visit, just her and him. He had a sister there. She had been elated by the idea. It was a chance to get away, escape her parents arguments for a while.

Two days later, Sue hurriedly made Leah pack some things while her dad was at work. Her mother ushered Leah into the cab of a Mack truck between her and some guy she didn't know and suddenly they were all off to God only knew where.

The trucker, as it turned out, was her mother's boyfriend. He took them to California, where they moved into a small apartment. They fought too, but she heard them screwing every night in the bedroom next to hers.

She was devastated at the way she had been uprooted. And knew she would never be able to forgive her mother for leaving her father behind.

Leah had always known that she didn't want sex to be the first priority in any relationship of hers, no doubt because her mother, and that is why she had grown up wary of men a little bit closer to her own age. Paul was ten years older, far more mature than any of the men she had dated, and genuinely seemed to want to make an emotional connection with her first, instead of a sexual one.

It hadn't taken her long to realize she could have emotional security with him—something she desperately wanted after her parents fucked up marriage…

Her bedside phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. Leah rolled over to her night table and plucked the cordless handset off the base. "Hello?"

"Morning Leah, I hope it's not too early to call."

"Angela." Leah's spirits lifted. Her call was the distraction she needed. "No, it's not too early. How are you?"

"So-so, I've been mostly up. I really have. But last night I was way down." Leah could hear Angela exhale a breath.

"Oh, sweetie."

"It gets to me sometimes, being in this big empty house."

"Of course it does." Leah nodded her head in agreement even though she knew Angela couldn't see her.

"Maybe I need to get out and volunteer. Do something so that I'm not home alone so much."

"You know your doctor said you'll have to take it easy for this pregnancy. You don't want anything to jeopardize carrying your baby to term." Leah reminded her.

Two months ago, Angela's husband had been tragically killed in a plane crash on his way back from a business trip. As if that wasn't horrible enough, Angela had just learned she was pregnant. She had been able to share the exciting news with Ben over the phone, and had been looking forward to celebrating with him upon his return. Only his company's private plane had gone down shortly after takeoff in Virginia, killing all on board, including three members of the firm's executive team.

"I know…" Angela paused. "… and I want this baby more than anything Ben and I both did. I keep trying to look on the bright side. I'm financially set and I don't have to travel to a job every day, which means I can take it nice and easy and make sure to carry this baby to term. I'll be able to hire a nanny, which will be great—as much for the company as for the help. But the truth is… the truth is I keep thinking about what a wonderful father he would have been, and how much he wanted this baby. I miss him so much, Leah… I can't believe I'm finally pregnant and he's not here…"

Angela was one of Leah's closest friends and she sounded as if she was about to fall apart. "You want me to swing by your place on my way to work?"

"No. No, I'll be fine. But I was thinking that I wouldn't mind getting away this weekend. If Paul can spare you, will you go out of town with me? We could drive to Oregon, or Cannon Beach. Stay from Friday to Sunday. It' not quite bikini weather yet, but I might put on one anyway—before my stomach gets too big." Angela laughed but the sound morphed into a whimper.

"Shh," Leah soother. It broke her heart what Angela was going through. Her friend had mentioned being financially set, but all the money in the world couldn't ease a loss like this. "Maybe I should stop by."

"No… you have to work. I just want you to give me something to look forward to. But if you can't because of the shop, I'll understand."

"I would love to go away," Leah told her. "I can get Brady to run things for a couple of days." Brady was Leah's right handman at the store, and she didn't anticipate any problems with him heading up operations for Friday and Saturday. Her shop was closed on Sundays. The only issue would be Paul, and whether or not he would have a problem with Leah going away.

That was another thing that bothered Leah about her husband on occasion: as much as he had his own life and traveled a lot on his own, he didn't like her to travel without him. He didn't outright tell her she couldn't go somewhere, but when she returned he would complain incessantly about how much he had missed her, hoe the house hadn't been the same without her, how there was an event in Port Angeles he would have liked to have taken her to—if only she had been home. It used to drive her crazy.

Leah learned to seek Paul's approval first, and not just tell him she was planning to go somewhere with a friend. More times than not he would find some reason to object her plans. And more times than not, she ended up staying home because she didn't want to disappoint him.

But this weekend Angela wasn't the only one who could use some time away.

"If you can, that would be great." Angela said, sounding better already. "I need a change of scenery even if it is only a state away, you know?"

"Of course you do. Paul has been in the office all week, but I'll run it by him tonight. I know a great place in Cannon Beach city we can stay, this quaint bed and breakfast where he and I stayed the last time we were there."

"I'll wait to hear back from you."

As Leah hung up, she mentally prepared herself for broaching the subject with Paul. She would take him to the club tonight, where they would have a nice dinner and he could unwind. If she could get him to relax and be happy, then he would be more likely to say yes to her going away.

She climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, a niggling thought bothering her.

That she was Paul's wife, not his child—and she should have to get his permission to take a short trip with a friend.

* * *

><p>Leah called Paul at lunchtime and told him she had made reservations at the club for seven. "You've been working hard all week and I've hardly seen you. I would love to have a nice dinner with you tonight."<p>

"That's a great idea cupcake we can definitely do that."

Paul looked bothered when he arrived home, but once they were seated in The Meadow Springs dining room, she could see the stress begin to fade from his face.

Good.

The better his mood the more likely he would be favorable to what she was going to suggest.

Everyone knew them there, and shortly after they were seated, Paul's usual glass of Remy Martin Louis XIII was brought over—an outrageously priced cognac considered to be one of the best of the world. There was also a glass of Santa Lucia Highlands pinot noir for her—much more reasonably priced in comparison. This how they always started their order, so the staff knew there would be no complaints.

Paul took a sip of his pricey drink and Leah could almost see more of his stress dissipate. He felt comfortable here, his home away from home. perhaps also because—unlike The Melting Pot—it was full of people he could relate to: rich men who were already married with wives who knew their place.

Wives who didn't want to lose, by way of a nasty divorce, the luxuries they had become accustomed to. She saw some in the dining room who ha d believed should have left their marriages long ago. Women who were well past their prime, but it was long rumored that their husbands had had affairs with several younger women sometimes getting the mistresses knocked up.

Then her eyes ran across to Jessica Stanley-Newton who was in her early thirties, and her husband was a philandering pro athlete. They had been college sweethearts, and the word was that she wasn't going to let some "skank-ass ho" steal her man.

There were even a couple rumors of physical abuse. But through it all those wives stayed.

She had pitied the wives of such husbands. And she had never seen Paul as a man who would abuse his wife either emotionally or physically. And yet here Leah was, a little fearful of asking if he would be okay if she went out of town with a dear friend for a few days.

How had their marriage gotten to this point? For the first two of years she never would have been afraid to ask Paul anything. He had been thoughtful and patient—at least with her. She had heard him argue with his ex-wives on occasion, and had always thought it off that he would be so cruel to them, yet loving with her. Once, when wife number two was dropping off their younger daughter, she had murmured, "Enjoy Paul while he's nice. Because once he turns…"

She hadn't finished her statement, but Leah had dismissed her warning as a comment from a bitter ex wife.

Now, as she looked around the busy dining room, she couldn't help wondering if anyone there pitied _her_? The wait staff? The managers? The other wives? Had any of them seen something in her marriage that she had missed?

Paul smiled brightly and waved at someone across the room. He was charming and pleasant. Definitely likable. Successful.

Thought she had been having some doubts about her marriage over the last several months, she now found herself flip flopping. Paul's irritability, and his occasional rude behavior, such as he displayed at the Melting Pot—they had to be effects of his pills not working anymore.

And if that was the case, then how could she hold that against him? And there were so many happy memories from early in their marriage that she clung to.

Like the time they were in Paris and Leah was in the hotel suite alone while Paul had a business meeting. There was a knock at the door and she opened it to find Room Service delivering a cart with three trays on it. The waiter wheeled the cart into the room and lifted the silver lids to reveal fresh fruit slices and chocolate fondue.

She had assumed Paul had simply sent the fruit to the room as a treat for her—but the real surprise came when he suddenly appeared in the doorway as the waiter was leaving.

Paul had ordered the fondue platter not so much for the fruit, but for her. For her body. He put the chocolate on her nipples and licked it off slowly. He put it on her stomach then ate it off with his tongue and his teeth. And he made her come—over and over—when he licked chocolate off her clit with his tender, hot strokes…

"Alice," Paul was saying warmly.

At the sound of his voice, Leah was jerked from her memory. She glanced upward at Alive, a waitress they knew well. He greeted her by squeezing her hand. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here."

A flirtatious comment?

Perhaps… but Leah didn't take it seriously and she certainly would never get mad at Paul for it; unlike how he had treated Jasper.

Paul chuckled. He proceeded to joke with Alive and make conversation about her studies. Alice smiled as she answered his questions and yet Leah would never consider her anything other than professional. She was being nice to a customer. The same thing the waiter at the other restaurant had been doing.

Alive or any of the waitresses here could easily have designs on some of the rich regulars at the club. And they would be in a far better position to try and undermine a marriage than a waiter they were likely to see only once in their lives.

_Forget what happened at The Melting Pot_, Leah told herself.

But the hypocrisy bothered her—even if she could forgive Paul's behavior.

She glanced around as he continued to chat with Alice. And when her eyes landed on a pair of wide shoulders beneath a black blazer, her heart pounded in her chest.

The shoulders… the black cropped hair… that tanned skin…

Oh fucking shit. Was it _him?_

Her inner thighs began to throb.

"Leah," Paul said urgently.

Leah jerked her eyes back to his. "Hmm." She hummed.

"Alice wants to know if you're having the steak."

"Yes." Leah's eyes ventured across the dining room again disappointment came crashing in.

It wasn't him. It really wasn't him.

The guest had turned, and now Leah could see his face. He wasn't the man she had been fantasizing about.

As Alice walked away, Leah brought her wineglass to her lips and sipped. But the wine didn't wash away her discontent.

She tried to push the sexy stranger out of her mind as they enjoyed their dinner. Tonight was about getting Paul to agree to her trip with Angela.

By the end of the meal, two glasses of cognac had had their effect on Paul. His business problems forgotten, he was smiling and laughing and telling her stories about his company—the good ones at least.

It was the perfect time for Leah to ask him about her trip.

"Paulie," Leah reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. "There's something I want to talk about."

Paul swirled the dregs of cognac in his glass. "Yes?"

"You know Angela's been having a hard time ever since…ever since Ben's death."

Angela was one of the first women Leah had met in the neighborhood after marrying Paul. A stunning beauty, she could have easily passed for a high fashion model. Leah had been pleasantly surprised to find her completely down to earth. Angela was one year older than Leah and had met Ben the month after their college graduation. Ben had gone on to start an Internet business, which he sold for millions and millions before the dot-com bust. He took part of that profit and began a telecommunications company, which was also a huge success.

Like Paul, Ben had been a self made millionaire. But the difference between Angela and Ben's relationship and hers and Paul's was that they'd met and fallen in love before either of them had any money. And from everything Angela had told Leah, Ben always treated her as an equal in their marriage.

"Yes, of course." He shook his head slowly. "Such a tragedy."

That was an understatement. The one thing that had kept them from being one hundred percent content was their inability to have a baby. Angela had been pregnant three times but miscarried each one. For a few years she had gone on the Pill giving up her dream altogether. Then they had decided to try again. Six months after going off the Pill, she miraculously got pregnant.

And then she'd lost her husband.

"Ang is feeling glum but she's putting a brave face. She's been incredibly strong since losing Ben." Leah knew she was trying to be extra strong, not wanting anything to cause her to miscarry again. "But she could use a change of scenery and who could blame her?"

Leah paused and swallowed, asking her husband if she could go away with a friend for a weekend shouldn't have given her anxiety but it did.

"She wants to go away?" Paul asked.

"Just for the weekend," Leah quickly said. "Probably drive down to Cannon Beach or some place in Oregon. You know to get her out of that big empty house."

"And she wants you to go with her…" he finished.

"Yes."

"When?"

"This weekend tomorrow until Sunday."

"So you've already planned it." he huffed.

"No," she tried to sound casual. "Nothing is planned I told her I would run it by you first, but that as far as I know we have no plans, so hopefully…"

"I think Cannon Beach would be the best option. Not as many horny college kids there it's not a good scene for a pregnant woman to be at."

Leah's anxiety ebbed away she tried to mask her shock when she met Paul's eyes. "So you don't mind if I go with her?"

As Paul sipped the last of his drink, Leah wondered if it had magical powers. For the price, it certainly should. And in this case, if it had put him in such a good mood that he was offering no objections, it was well worth the money.

"Why would I mind?" he asked grinning. "I'm sure you've been bored all week. I've been working more than usual and you're Angela's closest friend here. Of course she would want to go with you."

Leah returned his smile. "She'll be so happy."

"What about the shop? It's not busy this weekend?" he asked.

"Not really. Brady can handle all orders, and Claire is always asking for more hours. I'm sure between her, Rosalie and Lauren, the store will be appropriately staffed."

"Sounds like it's all set cupcake. You should stay in that wonderful bed and breakfast where we went the last time we were there."

"I'll call them to see if they have a room." Leah said.

"Very well then." He leaned across the table and placed a caress against her lips before sitting back in his seat.

Leah's lips curled in a soft smile as she stared at Paul. This was the man she had fallen in love with.

Her doubts about their marriage seemed to float away.

Paul had his flaws sure… but then again no one is ever perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Paul ... I'm making him a complete dysfunctional ass but just so everyone's knows I do love him! It's all love here lol.. <strong>

**Well not so much this version of Paul but I digress...**

**Leah is an only child in this story... but Seth will make his way somewhere in here because my heart wont let me leave him out :)  
><strong>

**I Had such a beautiful day today and I'm about to get back to it... once again I'm updating this story since this one is taking longer to get to our mystery guy..**

**Still think it's Jacob and or Embry? I left the description vague for a reason (:**

**Review**.


	5. Ch4:The Most Calls Goes To

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight I don't ... I think we all know that by now... haha.. **

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch4:The Most Calls Goes To...<br>**

Leah had always believed that she was not motivated by sex, that for her, an emotional connection was paramount, first and foremost. So she was very surprised to find herself having another hot dream about the stranger from her store later that week.

In the dream, she was sitting at the bar, looked to her right—and suddenly he was there. Her body had an immediate reaction to him, as if an electric current were hitting her.

He said no words, just smiled at her, the kind of smile that oozed sensual heat. Then abruptly, they were no longer in the bar, but in a bedroom somewhere, with only one lamp on.

He was sitting on the large bed and she was standing in front of him.

"Take your clothes off," he said smoothly.

The words aroused her. The thought of undressing for this stranger, of fucking him, excited her beyond anything she had ever known.

So she pulled her dress over her head, revealing her nude body. She stood in front of him for a long while, his dark brown eyes feasting on her nakedness and almost burning her with desire.

She had never stood like this in front of stranger before, and yet she didn't feel self-conscious. Instead, a delicious rush coursed through her body.

"Touch yourself," his delectable eyes looked at the exact spot where he wanted her to go.

Leah ran the tip of her finger over her clit, something she had never done in front of a man she didn't know.

He raised one adorable eyebrow. "Are you wet?"

"Yes," Leah sighed, feeling an erotic charge at the admission. "Very." She clarified.

Slowly, he rose from the bed and came to her. He kissed her, deep and heated, while his hands covered her breasts. As he squeezed the soft mounds, pinched her nipples, he groaned— a low, hot growl that made her feel a surge of feminine power beyond anything she had ever experienced.

Leah gripped the edges of his shirt, anxious to see him naked, as well. As his tongue tangled with hers, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and splayed her hands on his abdomen. He was all hard ripples and muscles, with the body of an Adonis.

Tearing his lips from hers, he lowered his head to her breast and drew one of her nipples into his mouth. Prickles of pleasure and pain shot through her. He suckled her head, hungrily. This was raw, primal. About lust and need with a man whose body spoke to hers in a language all its own.

Leah arched her back and moaned and stroked the length of him through his pants.

As his tongue worked its wicked magic on her nipples he cupped her pussy and she swore she melted. Had anyone's touch ever felt this good?

When his fingers slipped into her layers of flesh, she gripped his shoulders and threw her head back, whispering from the exquisite pleasure. "Oh, shit. Oh my god."

"Yes, baby," he whispered against her ear, and penetrated her vagina with a finger, pushed it in deep. "I love how your pussy feels." His digit still inside of her, he went down on his haunches. "Now I want to see how you taste."

He flicked his thumb over her clit, and then his tongue—and a shudder roared through her body. Then he spread her folds and suckled her with exquisite gentleness until she was coming and screaming.

Leah woke up to find her hand between her legs, her pussy throbbing and wet. She rode the wave of her orgasm from her dream state to consciousness.

After her pleasure subsided, she was satisfied but perplexed. She had just come while _dreaming_.

Her—someone who hadn't had these kind of arousing fantasies even as a teenager.

Something was changing in her. She was having needs and urges she wasn't used to.

And she was liking them.

* * *

><p>On Friday around ten, Angela and Leah left for Cannon Beach. Angela wanted to drive, and that was fine, so she came by Leah's place and picked Leah up in her Cadillac Escalade. Paul had once again left for the office early that morning, but before he went, he had kissed Leah deeply and told her to have a good time.<p>

She had expected him to be busy with the board, with conference calls to Asia and whatever else he needed to do in order to seal the acquisition deal. So she was surprised when her iPhone trilled before Angela and Leah even made it to Cannon Beach.

"I had a break so I thought I'd call my cupcake," he explained when Leah picked up. "I phoned the bed and breakfast place they said you hadn't checked in yet."

"That's because we're just getting into Canon Beach now." Leah sighed.

"It's nearly three o'clock," Paul countered.

"We didn't leave until ten, and there was must have been a wreck on the 101, because we were backed up for a good hour." Leah explained.

"Oh." Paul paused. "So how far are you?"

"Ten minutes from the place, I think, maybe fifteen."

"Call me when you get settled." He said then hung up.

Leah stared at the now black screened phone in her hand increduously.

_Oh, Leah I forgot to say I love you, _she thought rolling her eyes.

Angela chose to remain silent as they pulled into the parking lot. Before Leah could call Paul, he called again, just as Angela and Leah got to the room.

Leah put the phone to her ear. "Hey…"

"Just making sure you arrived." Paul cleared his throat.

_Or checking up on me?_ "Well we're here."

"Are you going to go get a bite to eat?"

"A snack most likely. I already made reservations at Dooger's."

"The seafood place, that's nice, for what time?" Paul asked.

Leah was starting to get annoyed with all the questions but answered anyway. "Six-thirty."

"What's the weather like?"

_Just, great now we're talking about the weather for crying out loud! _"It's uh pretty nice. About seventy one, right Ang?"

"Yeah, that's what they said on the radio," she concurred. "I might bring out that bikini."

"What?" Paul shouted loud enough that Leah had to remove the phone from her ear until he spoke back in his regular voice. "What was that about a bikini?"

"It was a joke," Leah laughed awkwardly— a strangled 'ha ha ha' that came off false even to her own ears. She cleared her throat and continued talking. "Can I call you back? We just got up to the room and we want to get settled—"

"No problem cupcake we'll talk later."

Hanging up Leah faced Angela. "He wanted to make sure we arrived okay."

Angela smiled and looked away, but Leah got the feeling there was an opinion behind the grin.

It might not have been warm enough to swim, but it was warm enough for an ice cream—at least as far as Angela was concerned. So, two hours later, after getting a manicure, they went into an ice cream shop where Leah got a cone and Angela got a hot fudge sundae.

They were walking down the street two minutes later when Leah's phone rang again. She pretty much knew before looking at the display that it would be Paul.

Leah lifted her phone from her purse. Somehow, she refrained from groaning and rolling her eyes when she saw his number on the display screen. She didn't know what had gotten into him.

"Give me a second Angie," Leah said, stopping. "It's Paul."

"_Again_?" Angela had a disgusted look on her face.

Leah answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

What kind of greeting was that? "Angela and I are taking a stroll."

"Oh. I called the room and you weren't there. And then your phone went straight to voicemail. I thought you might have headed to the beach."

"What?" Leah wondered why Paul was calling so much. He was acting like a paranoid parent checking up on a kid who had gone off on her own for the first time. "I turned my phone off while we were getting our nails done."

"Of course sweetheart, are you having a good time?"

Leah looked at Angela, who was making quick work of finishing off her sundae. "Yeah, we are. So far, so good." _If someone would stop interrupting it would be better._

"Don't let Angela drag you into anything scandalous… like scoping out a new father for her baby."

Leah grimaced and took the phone away from her face looking at it. She couldn't believe he said that. How the fuck was that supposed to be funny? She decided to stay silent until he apologized.

"Hello?" Paul said a few times before Leah exhaled a breath letting him know she was still there. "Bad joke babe," he admitted. "I was out of line. I'm sorry."

Bad joke was right.

"I guess you're tired of me calling but I just miss you, that's all," he sniffed. "I kind of feel a little… off."

That immediately ended the silent treatment. "What do you mean?"

"Oh… nothing in particular, a little woozy. Some aches and pains."

"How serious?" Leah asked worry lacing her tone.

"Between stress at work, the new BP pills…" he stopped not finishing the sentence. "It's just been a long week nothing a nap won't cure cupcake."

"You have been very stressed this week any success with the acquisition?"

"Finally I think so." Paul sounded relieved. "The deal should go through by Monday, as planned… so this is very, very good news."

"I'm glad to hear that Paulie. I know how much of a headache it's been for you."

"It has been, but the end is in sight." He paused again. "So Dooger's right?"

"Yep." Leah popped the p.

"Six thirty?"

"Mm-hm, six-thirty."

Angela narrowed her eyes at Leah. Leah could read her thought: _What's with the twenty questions._

"Excellent, I love you sweetheart. I'll call you later." Paul said.

"Love you too," Leah replied and then ended the call.

Leah sighed loudly, playing up on her own frustration with Paul's many calls. "Sometimes its like he can't survive without me."

"That's sweet." Angela commented, and she seemed sincere. "At least it can't be said that he doesn't love his wife."

"That's one way to look at it."

Angela made a wistful sound. "I miss that. The calls to see where you are, even if they were annoying. I miss it so much."

"Oh, Angie." Leah put her arm around her shoulders and squeezed. For the most part, ever since Ben's funeral, she had kept her feelings locked inside. It was a rare moment when Angela even talked about missing her husband. So for her to be doing it now made it clear to Leah how much Angela was really hurting. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She placed a hand on her belly. "I have our baby I'll be okay."

"You want to go back to the room and relax for a bit before dinner?" Leah asked releasing her.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind another hot fudge sundae."

They both smiled.

Leah was surprised Angela had finished off the first huge one but Leah said. "Who am I to keep a pregnant woman from what she craves."

* * *

><p>They made it through dinner without Paul phoning in again and Leah was relieved. Despite what Angela said about Paul's calls proving he loved Leah, she had to be wondering the same thing Leah was.<p>

If he was really checking up on her.

"What are you thinking?" Angela asked.

Leah looked up her. "Hmm?"

"You've hardly touched your strawberry pie."

Before Leah could open her mouth her phone rang. If this was Paul calling for an itemized list of what they had eaten…

Instead, the display showed the name Bella Masen.

"It's Bella," Leah announced, almost happily. She put the phone to her ear. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Wondering where you are tonight. A few of us are going to head to the Lounge to kick back and have a couple of drinks and wanted to know if you would like to join us." From the sounds of it, it seemed like Bella had already got started on the 'couple of drinks.'

"I can't I'm out of town right now."

"Oh."

"With Angela." Leah clarified.

"_Ohh_." Bella's tone fizzled. "How is she?"

"You could ask her yourself she has the same number…" Leah locked eyes with Angela across the table who was sipping on her strawberry lemonade.

"So sad, what she's going through, the poor girl," Bella said, but she didn't sound sincere at all.

"Yeah… um I'm gone for the weekend so I might call you when I get back in town." Leah told her.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"Cannon Beach."

"Well have fun, ta-ta." Bella said extremely fast.

"Bye," Leah ended the call.

"Did she really ask about me?" Angela inquired looking pissed.

Leah shrugged, "She asked how you're doing."

"Funny—she could call me herself to find that out." Angela poked the bottom of her glass cup with her plastic straw bitterly.

"I said the same thing... You still haven't heard from her?" Leah asked.

"Ha ha ha, now that's a good one for the books." Angela rolled her eyes.

Up until the time Ben died, Angela and Leah used to get together on Sundays, after church with a few other wives "to lunch." Bella was one of the women they regularly met with, as was Jessica. It was what society women did, and they would discuss what was happening in their worlds, charitable efforts, of course, gossip.

Unlike Angela—whom Leah truly connected with—there seemed to be a wall of glass around Bella and Jessica. As if you could see them on the other side of the table, but couldn't touch them. Couldn't get close.

Leah had taken to Angela the instant she had met her, seen her as a real person. Bella and Jessica always put on a bright smile and played like they were happy to see you but Leah never felt either one was genuine.

The fact that they hadn't seen Angela since her husband's funeral proved Leah right.

"I can't believe Bella." Leah shook her head. "You haven't heard from Jessica either?"

"You know those two are thick as thieves. What one does the other one imitates. And they suddenly have no use for me."

"Do you think they're staying away because they don't know how to… to deal with your grief?" Leah knew that some people were uncomfortable in the face of another person's pain.

"Yeah, _that's_ it." Angela rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to you and what's going on with you."

"Me?"

She gave Leah a pointed look. "You know what I'm talking about."

Leah did and it was one of the reasons she had wanted to go away with Angela—to use her as a sounding board for some of her doubts about Paul.

Leah cut her fork into the strawberry pie, but didn't lift the crumb to her mouth. She did it to keep her hands occupied.

"What's bothering you?" Angela pressed.

Leah sighed. "I just wonder sometimes."

Angela raised an eyebrow, waiting for Leah to go on.

"You and Ben were married for many years and I know you were college sweethearts and all that. But I wonder… did you ever… is it normal to sometimes feel that maybe you're not sure about you marriage? To wonder if it will last?" Leah finished with difficulty.

"Is it normal to have doubts about your marriage? Of course it is." Angela smiled.

"So you had doubts at times?"

"Doubts?" Angela made a face. "There were times I didn't know if we would make it."

"Really?"

"After my last miscarriage, I shut down. I had an emotional wall up that no one could penetrate. Ben threw himself into work as a way to avoid both my pain and his. For nearly a month we hardly spoke."

"Wow," Leah said softly."

"I felt like a failure. We had a great life and all I wanted was to complete our family with a baby." Angela stopped and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry," Leah said. "I didn't mean to… to be a downer."

"You're not. Of course I'm thinking about Ben." A soft smile curved her lips. "Gosh, we would fight sometimes. Yell and scream at each other but when we made up…"

Leah chuckled.

"So yeah, it's normal to go through tough times." Angela nodded.

Again, Leah moved her fork around on her plate. Then she leaned forward and whispered. "But is it normal to… to have fantasies about other men?"

Angela didn't answer right away. She took a sip of her lemonade first, which made Leah wonder if her question had shocked her friend.

But Angela said. "I think fantasies are fine. If they help your sex life, why not? It's a hell of a lot better than some of the things I've heard some of our neighbors have done to spice up their love lives."

Leah was about to ask if she would still feel the same way if all the fantasies were about the same man, but the waitress arrived at their table right then.

"Are you still eating your dessert?" she asked, nodding toward Leah's half eaten strawberry pie.

"No. Please take it away I'm stuffed." Leah pushed the plate toward her.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"We're fine thank you," Leah said. "Just the check."

"Actually you can bring _me _the bill," Angela grinned winking at Leah. "It'll be my treat."

"That's not necessary Angie," Leah told her. "I can take care of it."

"Lucky for both of you," the waitress interjected, "the bill is already been settled."

Leah stared up at her in confusion. "But I didn't give you my card."

"Are you Leah Lahote?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leah replied.

"Your husband called in." Now the woman smiled. "He gave us his credit card and strict instructions to charge the bill to him."

Leah looked across the table at Angela who just shrugged.

"I wish my husband was so thoughtful." The waitress was still beaming.

"Yeah _thoughtful_," Leah responded making sure to keep her voice on the cheery side.

It wasn't the first time Paul had called ahead to pay for her dinner bill, even if she was just out for the evening with friends. The first time he had done it, she had considered the gesture chivalrous.

But today.

Today, it seemed like control.

* * *

><p>Despite Leah's lack of appetite for dessert, Angela and her sat on the sofa munching on popcorn and watching a teen slasher flick that they had picked up from a variety store—a movie that neither of them had heard of, starring D listed actors. The special effects were so pathetic and the story line so incredible that the movie wasn't scary in the least, in fact it was laughable.<p>

They were watching a shower scene now, with a big busted woman who seemed more interested in touching herself than getting clean, lathering soap over her breasts and ass in what was meant to be an erotic display.

"All right, all right, we get it," Angela mumbled. "Can we move on with the plot, please?"

Leah began laughing as she looked at Angela. "What plot?"

"Why are there never any naked guys in these movies?" she pouted.

"Because the writers and producers are men and they obviously don't think that women enjoy seeing a nice male ass, too." Leah stuffed popcorn in her mouth after she finished her sentence.

Sensing a noise the actress paused with her hands on her nipples, which she had caressed to an erect state. The music's tempo had picked up, indicating that danger was imminent. The blonde haired beauty asked, "Who's there?" and then playfully, "Donnie is that you?"

Though Angela and Leah had to know what was coming, that when the woman pulled back the shower curtain she would face the masked killer, they screamed when it happened. The woman's eyes went wide with terror and the killer raised a large butcher knife. She started to scream, but it was too late, and a moment later blood sprayed all over the bathroom.

Or tomato juice.

The gruesome murder completed, the killer muttered, "Nice tits."

"_Right_," Angela said in an exaggerated tone. "That's realistic."

Leah started to laugh and so did she. The movie might have been stupid, but it was just what they needed—something so far from reality that it wouldn't remind Angela of the loss of her husband.

The scene went from the gruesome one in the bathroom to a college campus. Leah picked up a handful of popcorn—extra butter as Angela requested—and had just begun to munch on a mouthful when the room phone rang.

"I know it's not for me," Angela said keeping her eyes focused on the TV.

"I guess Paul's calling to say goodnight."

Leah got up from the sofa and hurried to the phone and Angela paused the DVD.

"Hello." Leah answered.

"Oh, sweetheart." He seemed a little breathless. "I'm glad I reached you."

Instantly Leah was alarmed. "Paul what's the matter?"

"I don't know… but I haven't been feeling well for the last couple of hours." He sounded as if it hurt to talk. "I…."

"What hurts?"

"I don't know… everything hurts…"

"Oh…" Leah gasped causing Angela to give her a look of concern.

"All the stress of this week I think it's finally getting to me."

"You poor thing."

"I need you Leah."

"Of course." Leah's heart pounded against her rib cage. "Oh my gosh." Leah spoke hurriedly, her own breathing ragged. "You have to hang up and call 911 and get to the hospital Paul it might be serious."

"All right…I will."

Angela got up and moved to stand beside Leah. "You'll be fine sweetheart." Leah told him. He had to be. "You'll be fine."

"I need you Leah." He repeated.

"I'll leave right now. Have the hospital call me when you get there, so I know which one you've gone to."

"Leah… if anything happens, I love you I just wanted you to know that."

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine you're still fairly young nothing too major should be wrong. But please call for an ambulance for my sanity, like now."

Leah's hands were shaking as she replaced the receiver. She met her friend's concerned gaze. "We have to go. Right now." Leah's hands began to shake.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"I think Paul might be having a heart attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>And the list of issues keep on piling up for our Paulie... Did he have a heart attack or is it something else? Dun dun dun... <strong>

**I already have the next chapter for this written out, I just didnt want to have you sitting here reading a chapter too long... so I left it off on a cliffie..**

**More descriptions will slowly come with each lustful dream Leah has of our beautiful dark brown eyed nameless stranger... **

**it's someone from the pack... def not Paul, Brady or Seth... hahaha I still have a few others to play with though :)**

**Still a few more chapters to go before he comes into play but once he comes lovies you are in for a fun ride  
><strong>

**hehe I'm evil I know but Review they make my day :D  
><strong>


	6. Ch5:Advice from Casanova

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... I own my cool new phone that I named the "Lautnator" I should probably stop naming my stuff... but ah well...**

**Happy Reading..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch5:Advice from Casanova<br>**

Fear unlike any Leah had ever experienced before gripped her for the entire drive home. Even if she had taken her car to Cannon Beach, Angela would have had to drive back. Leah was far too shaky to control the wheel.

With each passing second, Leah grew more and more antsy and terrified. She had called every hospital in the Forks area and even went as far to call the La Push Hospital, but couldn't confirm that a Paul Lahote had been admitted to any of them. If he wasn't in the hospital did that mean he was dead on floor of their house?

"Why does _no _hospital have any record of him being admitted?" Leah asked, her voice was shrill, laced with panic.

And she was also feeling guilty, guilty that she had entertained, even for a minute, the idea of leaving Paul.

"Maybe it's too soon," Angela said. "Or maybe there was an error when they put him in the system."

"Or maybe he's dead on the floor!"

Angela huffed glancing at Leah. "He's not dead." Angela reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I know he's not don't start thinking the worst."

"I should call Esme." Leah exclaimed, remembering her housekeeper. "She's not normally in on the weekends, but—"

"Esme's out of town for her son's wedding this weekend, remember?"

"Oh, shit, that's right." Leah pressed a palm to her forehead. "Shit, Angie, he mentioned he wasn't feeling the best and I left him. I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't blame yourself, he's okay, I know it, we're almost there." Angela squeezed her hand again and then she let it go.

Leah picked up her phone from her lap, "I'm going to try the hospitals again." she began to press redial while they waited at one of the longest red lights she ever been at.

Angela took the phone out of Leah's hand and said calmly, "He's fine Leah…" then she muttered pressing down on the gas pedal when the light turned green, "but if you keep this up I may need to admit you…"

* * *

><p>Calls to all area hospitals produced no results. Leah would make the rounds of every one she had to, but first she needed to go home and see if Paul was there.<p>

If he was…

_No, he's not, he can't be._

As Angela pulled into Leah's driveway, Leah drew in a gaspy breath and wiped away her tears. She wasn't sure how Angela had been so strong after the death of her husband, but Leah was already an emotional wreck, anticipating finding Paul's lifeless body in the house.

"Don't do that," Angela said. "Don't fall apart yet."

Leah nodded. "Thank you Angie." Leah reached for the car door. "Thank you."

Angela turned off the engine holding the keys in her hand, "You think you're going inside without me? Not a chance."

Angela hit the button to release the locks and Leah all but fell out of the car when she finally got the car door open.

Angela had to unlock the front door to Leah's house because she was too jittery to do it. Angela stepped inside first. Leah took a deep breath and went inside after her.

The living room was empty, but Leah had expected that if Paul was anywhere, it was going to be their bedroom.

Leah rushed for the staircase and darted upstairs. At the top she turned left and ran down the long hallway.

The double doors were slightly ajar, and Leah pushed them open. The light on Paul's night table was on illuminating his still form on the bed.

"Paulie!" Leah ran toward him.

And that's when something amazing happened. He lifted his head and looked at her.

Shocked, Leah stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if she had expected the worse that her brain couldn't process what she was seeing.

"Cupcake…"

The sound of his voice broke the spell. Happiness bubbled out of her in a relieved breath.

"Thank God!" Leah quickly looked at Angela. Angela clasped her hands together clearly overjoyed. Then Leah made her way to the bed, where she sat beside Paul and took his hand in hers.

"You're here," he sounded weak.

"Oh, baby I was so worried." Leah pressed his hand against her cheek. "What happened?"

"I'm fine that's all that matters." A slight smile coming on to his face.

Then a thought flittered through Leah's mind so she asked, "You went to the hospital?"

Paul's eyes flicked in Angela's direction and Leah immediately got his meaning. He didn't want to discuss the situation with her there.

Leah eased off the bed and crossed the room to the door, where Angela was standing, respectfully keeping her distance.

"Well, he's not dead," Leah stated the obvious awkwardly. Leah heaved a weary sigh. "Thank you so much for getting me here safe and sound. I couldn't have done it alone."

Angela waved away Leah's comment. "There's no need to thank me."

"I'm sorry we had to cut our weekend short," Leah told her.

"Gimme a break, there is no need to apologize for that."

Leah nodded then gave her a hug whispering. "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything."

Angela rubbed Leah's back, "Go take care of your husband."

"Let me see you out."

Leah walked downstairs with Angela, saw her to her car, and then went back inside. Before rejoining Paul, Leah went to the kitchen and put on the kettle to make some tea.

The kettle on, Leah headed upstairs. Paul was still lying in bed.

Leah climbed onto the bed beside him and gently stroked his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great now" He reached for Leah's hand. "I'm just really glad you're back home."

"I called every hospital. No one could tell me if you were admitted. I was going out of my mind with worry I thought I would come here and find… and find…"

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to put you through that."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to FCH."

"Weird," Leah said; she knew she had called Forks Community Hospital first. "I called there a few times. They said they didn't have you in their system." Leah shook her head as her mind began to run wild. "So what did they say it was?"

"Anxiety attack." Paul chuckled a bit seemingly way better than he was when she first came in the room.

"Like the last time," Leah said.

"Yeah," Paul chuckled. "Just like the last time."

"Well," Leah planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank god it wasn't what I was thinking. I really freaked out all the way driving here I was…"

"I'm sorry about your weekend." He didn't seem that sorry but Leah brushed it off.

"It's okay I had to come home to make sure you were okay." Leah gazed down at him, once again feeling guilty for thinking they might be headed for divorce. Biting back that thought she said, "Look I'm making peppermint tea you want any?"

"Yeah babe."

Downstairs, Leah prepared the tea for the both of them and arranged the cups on a silver tray, along with two spoons and a jar of honey. Now that she knew he was fine she began to think and some things didn't make sense at all. As she carefully walked up the steps, more and more questions began to tally up in her mind.

"Here you go," Leah set the tray on the large night table closest to Paul.

They had a four poster bed, with oversize nightstands and dressers. She had thought the tables too large when she had first seen them, but the marble surface did come in handy when extra space was needed.

Paul sat up and reached for a cup. "Thank you cupcake."

"Just curious how did you get home?" Leah tilted her head to the side her dark black shoulder length hair brushing the back to her arm.

"What?" Paul almost choked on the sip that he took.

"From the hospital," Leah pushed her hair back in place. "You called for an ambulance right?"

"Oh…" he seemed to get his thoughts back together. "Right, yes, yes, I did."

Leah narrowed her eyes, "So how did you get home?"

"I… uh… took a taxi." He took another sip of his tea.

Leah glanced at the bedside clock. "You made it through the E.R. in very good time." It was a little after 2:00 a.m. and Paul had called Leah just before ten. Angela and Leah had wasted no time in checking out, but it still took them about three and a half hours to get home.

Paul sipped more of his tea. He finished about half of it before putting the cup back on the tray. "It's been a long night so I think I should turn in."

"Mmhm." Leah nodded trying to piece together all of her thoughts, questions and his answers. Paul pulled her in close enough that their foreheads were touching before he closed the distance giving her a lingering kiss. Leah collected the tray and cups and took them down to the kitchen.

By the time she came back upstairs, Paul was asleep, his lips parted as he snored quietly.

Leah went to the master bathroom seeing her reflection in the mirror she groaned. Her hazel eyes squinted at her image as she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead. She looked awful. Since she didn't really like wearing much makeup she didn't have to worry about mascara streaks running down her face. But the worry had really had its effect on her; she supposed that was to be expected.

Leah began rehashing everything that had happened that night in her mind.

_Was Paul lying?_

He was definitely out of Emergency way too quickly, the other time they had gone to the hospital for the same issue, it had taken more than four hours, with all the tests he had to go through. Even if Leah could understand him getting through Emergency in under three hours, she found herself comparing the past and now.

When he'd had the anxiety attack scare the first time, he had been in agony in hours before the medication finally kicked in. But this time Paul wasn't exhibiting any of those symptoms and there were no prescription bottles out on the counter.

_What if this whole incident was an elaborate scheme to get me to come home?_

Leah had been wary of broaching the subject of going away. Paul didn't like her to leave him, and definitely not for a few days. In fact, she had been a little surprised that he had been so agreeable to the idea of Angela and her taking off for the weekend.

But then there had been the constant phone calls, him paying the bill at the restaurant. Leah hadn't been able to shake the feeling that that was Paul's way to check and see if she was actually where she claimed she would be.

Maybe she was overreacting.

"Or maybe I'm not." Leah whispered. It wasn't the first time he had done something to subtly—or not so subtly—convince her to change her mind about something.

Like the time a year ago when her father had invited her to Texas for a visit. After her mother took her away when she was fourteen, Leah didn't see her dad for four years. Leah didn't have a cell phone so there was no easy way for her to sneak a call to him without her mother finding out. But she had called her father collect from a payphone on her first day at her new school. She'd been relieved to reach him, and quickly told him where she was so that he could come and get her.

She had been stunned to learn that he already knew where she was. Sue had called him days after they'd arrived in California. Leah didn't understand why he hadn't come for her, but he explained he'd wanted to do exactly that, that he had contacted the authorities to find her. But Sue had convinced him that she was in a better position to take care of Leah.

Leah's father worked long hours as a janitor at two different office buildings and didn't make a ton of money. Who would see her off to school in the morning, or make dinner for her when he worked late? He also explained that while his desire for was to fight for custody of her, he knew that the courts favored the mothers the majority of the time.

Besides, going to court would cost money—money he didn't have. He promised they would stay in touch via phone calls and hopefully visits when the opportunity arose.

She'd had to accept what he had told her—she didn't have any other choice. But she secretly believed that he hadn't pushed the issue of custody because he didn't want to fall out of favor with her mother. That after everything Sue had done to hurt him; he still hoped she would come back to him one day.

Their relationship may have been dysfunctional but he had loved her.

True to his word, they did stay in touch. Leah and her father talked on the phone about once a week in the beginning and then tapered off to about once a month. When she was eighteen and legally an adult, she borrowed money from a friend to go see her dad. She thought maybe she could live with him. But a week into the visit, she knew it wasn't going to work out.

There had been an expression in her father's eyes all week that she couldn't quite place. A sort of sadness in his gaze as he regarded her, even though he had been glad to see her. When he had called Leah by her mother's name, Leah realized what the issue was. He couldn't look at her without seeing her mother.

And that was painful for him. Not because he didn't love Leah, but because she looked so much like the woman he adored with all his soul and lost. He had been crippled by the loss. Like a person unable to move on after the death of a loved one.

Four years apart, and Leah no longer knew how to relate to him. She couldn't help him out of his melancholy. She went on with her life, moving to Washington with her best friend, Emily.

Leah had only seen her father a handful of times after that. Once a year, maybe. And they didn't speak on the phone that often either.

Her dad hadn't been a consistent figure in her life for many years, but she had been trying to come to terms with the unhappiness of the past, trying to find a way to move beyond the disappointment of her childhood. So going to Texas to see him had seemed like a great opportunity to strengthen their relationship. Paul, however, had thought that seeing her father would be a bad idea, that it wouldn't go the way she had hoped and maybe even send her into depression.

She understood his concerns. She had shared the truth of her troubled upbringing with her husband, as well as the fact that she had experienced bouts of depression at times in the past. But when she made the decision to go to Texas anyway, and had booked her ticket, Paul "surprised" her with a trip to Paris. It was one of her favorite cities on the planet, and she had been looking forward to the day when they could go back and explore it as a couple, rather than Leah shopping alone while her husband did business. Paul had conveniently forgotten to tell her that he had booked the trip for them.

It had been a surprise he reasoned.

But she couldn't help wondering if the trip had been a surefire way to make certain she didn't visit her dad. Paul didn't like him—and he especially despised Leah's mother—and felt any contact with her parents would negate all the progress Leah had made in moving to an emotionally better place in her life.

So she'd gone to Paris where Paul had wined and dined her and treated her like a princess—and reminded her of the time when her father, after two years of not hearing from him, called to ask her for a loan. Paul had her doubting her father's motives.

She had returned from Paris and hadn't gotten back in touch with her dad, convinced that her husband, who loved her and wanted the absolute best for her, was right.

Leah's father died of liver disease three weeks later. She hadn't known he was ill. He had wanted to tell her in person, but she never got the chance.

* * *

><p>Leah's legs were spread wide over the arms of a love seat, her lover's face buried in between her legs.<p>

He was looking up at her from his position on the floor, his eyes locked with hers as his tongue ran circles over her clitoris. He had three fingers inside of her, fucking her with his hand to heighten her pleasure. He plunged his fingers in, withdrew them and greedily lapped at her essence, then thrust his fingers deep inside of her again.

She watched as his teeth grazed her clit, knowing she was on the verge of a intense orgasm. And when her clitoris disappeared into his wet, hot mouth, the erotic charge was so electric that she came violently, shuddering hard.

There was a hand on her breast. But whose? Something wasn't right.

Leah's eyes popped open. She saw not the dark brown eyed lover but Paul beside her, his hand stroking her nipple through her nightshirt. She was momentarily stunned.

"Looks like someone was having a very interesting dream," he smirked.

Leah's face flushed. "I… I was?"

"No need to be embarrassed cupcake." Paul slipped his hands beneath the fabric and placed his warm skin on hers. "It turned me on… I know it's been a while but I want to make love babe."

Leah came fully awake. Her husband wanted to make love. She pushed the image of her fantasy lover from her mind and concentrated solely on Paul. She was already wet—ready to take advantage of this rare sexual advance.

He kissed her lips softly and Leah eased her body upward, leaning into his kiss. He moved his hand slowly over her breast gently. Leah moaned and pressed into his palm, trying to encourage him with her response to be less gentle. Leah wanted excitement with passion and I-need-you-now kind of sex.

She opened her mouth deepening the kiss while she placed one leg over his. "Yes, Paul touch me harder."

Paul lowered his head and began to lick her nipple and Leah gripped his head holding him to her, wanting him to take her completely in his mouth. But he continued to flick his tongue over her breast in steady thrusts.

Teasing, but not quite exciting her the way she wanted him to.

Leah reached for Paul's penis as he continued to lick her nipple. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped his erect cock, hoping to make it harder before she opened her legs for him.

And then he was groaning and gripping her arms. She felt his cock pulse beneath her hand and he buried his face into her shoulder.

Oh shit… did he?

Yes, he had come.

"Wow… I shouldn't have…" Leah didn't finish her statement. She was disappointed. She had wanted her husband excited but not so much that he had ejaculated prematurely.

Leah needed him to come inside of her.

Paul rolled onto his back as he muttered. "Em-fucking-barrassing."

Leah opened her mouth but before she could speak Paul put up his hand "Don't…" he spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't say anything." he warned.

Feeling defeated, Leah watched as Paul got off the bed and headed for the bathroom with his fists balled.

_You've got to find a way to loosen up, _Leah told herself after a minute of wallowing in misery. _You're putting too much pressure on yourself, and on Paul. If you're ever going to get pregnant, you need to loosen up._

It's just that Leah wanted a baby so badly. She was beginning to feel what Angela said she had felt after so many miscarriages: that she was a failure as a woman.

It was a silly thought. In her heart, she knew that. Some things in life were out of her control.

But still… she wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. She truly believed that a baby was what Paul and she needed to fill that void in their lives, to give their relationship renewed purpose.

In the meantime, however, she needed to find a way to let herself enjoy whatever sexual interaction Paul and her shared, even if it didn't end with lovemaking. She was twenty seven, there was no reason she couldn't have a baby in her thirties, if that's how long it took to get pregnant.

As the day passed, she contemplated getting Paul into the mood for lovemaking later, but she dismissed the thought. With him getting angry after that morning and the whole 'anxiety attack', she didn't want to push it.

That's what she told herself as the weekend passed, but that niggling doubt about the whole attack pain story didn't quite disappear. Because Leah never did see Paul take any medication for his discomfort. As he had prematurely ejaculated, and his breathing had grown more rapid, he hadn't complained then.

He even played golf on Sunday.

He seemed completely back to normal, which was a marked difference to how he had been the first time around.

But she let the matter slide. There was no point in laboring the point. It would only lead to an argument and she didn't like conflict with Paul.

And who was she to say how long the discomfort should last? Each incident could be completely different.

She concentrated on how to spice up their sex life. Maybe what Paul needed was extra stimulus. Something different and out of the norm.

Something new and exciting.

Hell, other couples tried a variety of tricks to spice things up, so why shouldn't they?

Bu Wednesday, Leah had an idea.

As the owner of Distinct Creations, Leah always arrived at least half an hour earlier than her staff. Brady was her full time employee, and she had a few part timers as well.

Brady was scheduled to help her open this morning, while Lauren was due to work in the afternoon. She was a college student who fit in her part time hours between classes. Like Leah, she had always loved arranging flowers for friends and family and hoped to have a floral business of her own one day.

As Leah sipped her morning coffee before Brady arrived. Leah logged on to the computer and began to check a couple of options for how to spice things up with Paul.

The sound of footsteps surprised her. Leah looked up to see Brady approaching from the back of the store. At six feet, he was decked out with his usual dramatic flair, in a royal blue blazer that made his light brown eyes even lighter, a pink scarf wrapped neatly around his tanned neck, and a multicolored hat that covered his brown curly ear length hair.

He was gay and proud of it, and didn't tone down his flamboyance even in this conservative town.

"You're already here?" Leah scrunched up her face.

"Good morning to you too," he drawled yawning.

Leah smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning. I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes."

He made his way around the counter to where she was staring at the computer screen. "Whatcha looking at?"

Leah put a finger on the mouse about to minimize the screen to hide was she was researching but then decided not to. Having been judged his entire life for being gay, Brady was the last person in the world who would judge Leah for what she was considering doing. In fact, he would probably get a kick out of it.

Besides, Leah needed to share her erotic plan with someone.

"Take a look." she moved to the right so he could see clearly.

He lowered his travel Starbucks coffee mug and glanced at the computer screen. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, it's a pole."

"You planning to open a strip club doll-face?" he quipped.

"No," Leah sipped her coffee. "But I thought it would be fun to use one… to spice up things in the bedroom."

Brady's eyes grew wide. "Isn't like something wrong with his heart or something like that?" As soon as he asked the question he backtracked quickly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Paul's heart is good..." Leah grimaced. "...it's his dick I want to work on." Leah turned her attention back to the screen for a second.

"Girl… you are gonna hurt that poor man." Brady snapped his fingers.

"You know how things get stale in a relationship." Leah played with the rim of her coffee cup. "You fall into a routine. Or a rut—whatever you want to call it."

Brady gave her a cutting look. "No."

"All right Casanova. You may not personally, but you know what I mean. Sex can get…" she tried to think of the right word. "_boring_ and when your husband has so many problems, it's hard to…"

"Keep it hard?" Brady suggested before covering his mouth playfully. "Oops. Did I say that?"

Leah gave him a look of mock reproach. "I want a baby." She said after a moment. "I'm ready. I'm more than ready and yet it's not happening. I figure if I can add some excitement, maybe that'll lead to us having the kind of sex we used to before." Like they'd had that time in Paris, when he had smothered her body in chocolate. "And if we can let go and do that, maybe that'll help us conceive."

"Or you could find a guy that isn't bipolar _and _has dick problems. I mean what's next?" Brady waved his hand in the air. "He's like what? In his late thirties? And he already has a list of problems. Can you imagine when he's fifty? I don't know how you do it. I would have been gone a long time ago... and another thing..."Brady kept talking but Leah was only half listening.

It wasn't the first time Brady had casually suggested that Leah should leave her husband. They'd also had a couple of heart-to-hearts regarding her marriage. Brady, who was completely motivated by sex, didn't understand what the attraction was to Paul.

"... I mean love and money don't last forever doll-face .. You know how I gets down." Brady dipped down a bit looking like he was about to snap again. "I needs me something substantial something _hard_ I can hold on to." Brady winked. "Paul would have never made my list." he shook his head as he finally finished his spiel.

"If he made your list then I would need to reconsider a few things..."Leah stuck her tongue out him. "But see that's where you and I differ. There are no guarantees in life," Leah told him. "Just ask Angela."

Brady scrunched up his face. "Touche."

"So here's what I was thinking." Leah went on. "Pole dancing is all the rage these days. Bachelor parties even divorce parties."

"Uh-huh." he agreed, nodding his head up and down.

"You can rent them for whatever function you want. So I'm thinking that I'll rent one, have it put in our bedroom. And then I'll put on a very special show for Paul."

"You know how to work a pole?" Brady asked smiling.

"Not really but I could figure it out. It can't be too hard."

"Why don't you go to a strip club?" Learn how it's done." Brady raised both his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh." Leah nodded slowly. "I like that idea!"

He rolled his eyes. "I was _kidding_."

"But it's perfect!" Leah knew nothing about strippers except what she had seen in movies, and she had hardly been adventurous when it came to sex. She was ready to change all that. "And you can come with me."

Brady snorted—and damn near spit out his mouthful of coffee. "You want _me_ to go to a strip club—the kind where _women_ take their clothes off?"

"I'm not going alone."

Brady sucked his teeth. "Girl, you're not serious."

"You would only be going with me so I don't feel uncomfortable. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"You've lost your mind." He shook his head so hard and fast that his hat almost fell off his head.

"Think about it, it'll be fun for you and for me it'll be a different experience. Maybe help loosen me up, too." Leah shimmied her shoulders for emphasis.

"You trying to unleash your inner ho or something?" he grinned.

"Or something." Leah smiled mischievously. "Paul used to tell me that he went to strip clubs for 'business' meetings. Some out of town clients liked to be entertained that way. And I'm not stupid, I'm sure he enjoyed looking. I used to tease him that I wasn't enough for him… but I think this will be a fun way to turn the tables on him." Leah's eyes went back to the site. "It says they provide a training video. Or personal instruction."

"Then there you go problem solved."

"Maybe. But if I'm going to do this, why not go all out? The outfit, the shoes. Oooh—the wig. I've got to find a store that sells all this stuff." Leah went to the search engine and typed in "adult stores in Forks."

As she waited for the various options to load, her gaze ventured to the store's front window. And that's when she saw a pair of familiar wide shoulders and the black hair although it was a tad bit longer now.

This time she was sure.

"Oh, my… well shit…" Leah muttered almost dropping her coffee cup.

"What is it, doll-face?" Brady asked as she set it down on the counter.

Leah didn't answer. Instead she made her way to the door. The stranger with the dark brown eyes had peered only briefly through the window before continuing on his way.

Leah unlocked the door as quickly as she could and rushed onto the sidewalk. She looked to the right—the direction he'd gone—but didn't see him.

She hadn't been imagining him. He had been real.

He must have turned at the corner. It was the only place he could have gone.

A part of her wanted to follow after him.

"What's going on?"

Leah turned at the sound of Brady's voice. Her heart racing, and she was slightly breathless. Why did that man bring out this reaction in her when she didn't even know him?

"I thought I saw a friend." Leah explained.

Leah turned and went back into the store. Brady followed and locked the door behind him. They still had another ten minutes before they officially opened the shop.

With her heart still pounding, Leah went back to the counter and the computer, ready to see the results of her search.

"So about this strip club thing," Brady began, "you really want to do this?"

"Yes." _Forget that guy, he's nobody. You're ready to get pregnant._ "I'll call Paul and tell him we're going out for dinner then we can catch an early show."

"An early show?"

"Or whatever you call it. I'm sure they must have shows throughout the evening." Leah waved her hand in the air.

Leah saw those dark brown eyes again, this time in her mind. But she tried to block the image of the man she had been fantasizing about.

Focusing on her plan again, she looked at the computer screen, at the list of stores where she could buy a sinfully delicious outfit. "Look at all these places. I've been missing out."

Leah clicked on the first link, and Brady's eyes widened as a barely clad woman appeared on the screen. "Girl, you really do want to unleash your inner ho."

"Uh-huh. And hey, you never did say yes. I'd take Angie but there's bound to be cigarette smoke in these places and she's pregnant. But you…" she pointed to him. "you'd be perfect. Come on… there's a raise in it if you do come." Leah sing-songed enticingly.

Brady pursed his lips as he stared at her. Leah held her breath as she waited for him to answer. "Don't ever say I never did anything for you. You can count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter... and we're finally getting closer and closer to our mystery man... (:<br>**

**Like I said Leah will have a few annoying moments hope you can stick with us though it'll be worth the wait lol.  
><strong>

**Last chapter received the most reviews I was happily surprised... Hope we can keep that up haha :D**

** not much to say today but Review lovies**


	7. Ch6:The Same Usual Playbook

**SM owns all the good Twilight stuff... I obviously don't (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch6: The Same Usual Playbook<br>**

Leah found the perfect spot.

It was an upscale gentlemen's club in south Forks a part of town Leah wasn't hesitant to go to. She think she might have changed her mind if the only strip clubs around were in seedy areas.

The online reviews were great. Men commented that they had been in town for business and decided to check the place out. That's exactly the kind of venue she wanted—one frequented by professional men. Leah called and asked if women were allowed. She was told that they were definitely welcome.

To her surprise, there were a number of women in line, all accompanied by men. Maybe going to a strip club together was a hip thing to do these days, a bit of foreplay before you got home and fucked.

Leah slipped her arm through Brady's, willing to play the part of the girlfriend. She had told him to tone down the flamboyance for the night. To try, if he could, to look a bit more manly.

They paid the guard and entered the club, which was large, with staggered levels. There was a lot of neon: blues, purples, and pinks.

"Look at the cellulite on that one," Brady said, eyeing the dancer on the stage as they went to an unoccupied booth.

"You did not come here to be a critic," Leah frowned at him. "You're supposed to be a manly guy enjoying the view. Not a gay man who's going to critique outfits and hair."

Brady pointed shaking his head in disgust, "But look at it… I mean that pink thing she's wearing." He protested. "Surely that's not meant to turn _anyone_ on. And I thought you had to be skinny to perform in these clubs."

"Every guy has his type and judging by all the applause, she's a crowd favorite." Leah gave Brady a knowing look before returning her attention to the stage.

The dancer had ample curves, thick hips and a huge ass… which she was now shaking at a speed that was both impressive and startling.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Brady covered his mouth. "I'm not sure I can do this."

Leah rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "Next time we'll go to a male strip club B." Leah promised him placing her pinkie finger up.

Brady placed his up also and they locked them together. "Girl, you're on." He smiled unlinking their finger.

A waitress came to their table with her breasts bare. They were small and perky, a contrast to most of the other boobs Leah saw around the place.

She smiled sweetly at them, the kind of smile Leah was sure the girl plastered on her face for tipping customers. Leah wondered if the woman liked her job or just did it for the cash.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Leah said.

"Jack Daniel's on the rocks," Brady told her.

And then they settled in to watch the show the Website had said that the women here took off all their clothes, but Leah was still amazed to see the woman come out of her bra and panties, piece by piece.

Totally nude, she lowered herself on all fours, with her butt facing the audience. Once again, she did that ass shaking thing, driving the crowd insane. Then she rolled on her back and skillfully maneuvered one leg behind her head, exposing herself in a way Leah thought was reserved only for doctors. The audience satisfied, she collected the bills that had been thrown onto the stage and then sauntered off, her gait as confident and sexy as any Leah had ever seen.

Their waitress returned just in time, because Leah needed a drink after what she'd seen. Leah took a good gulp of the Bloody Mary. Then she rolled her shoulders in an effort to loosen them. Now that she knew what to expect she was prepared.

Leah had never been to a strip club before, and this was a little shocking. But Paul had been many times, so hopefully her research would pay off.

The next dancer, a skinny redhead with massive breasts, came onto the stage in a nurse's outfit. The top of her uniform barely covered her chest—which Leah supposed was the point.

"What do you think about that outfit?" Leah asked. "You think Paul will like that?"

"It's kind of cute," Brady conceded. "But I see him as the type to go for a classier, slutty look."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you when I see it."

The nurse headed straight for the pole, wrapping her right hand around the metal and doing a slow walk around it. Then she thrust her body forward, so it nestled between her breasts. She slithered down, raising her ass outward, exposing a teasing amount of the flesh on her butt.

That got cheers from the guys.

"I like that move," Leah said. "Paul likes ass. That should get him hard in a hurry."

"This is the kind of shit you tell your shrink, not your best friend…" Brady joked.

"That's why I pay you the big bucks!" Leah smirked at him taking another sip of her Bloody Mary.

The waitress came back to their table, eying their glasses; they weren't ready for refills yet.

First, the dancer pulled off the cute nurse's hat she was wearing, letting her locks fall free. She shook her head, ruffled her hair with her fingers.

"I'm definitely going to get a wig," Leah whispered. "I think it'll add to the whole act."

Brady didn't answer, his eyes were glued to the stripper.

Leah put her hand to her chest and acted as if she were shocked. "Well, well, well and I thought you came only for me."

"Are you going to talk all night?" he placed his palm under his chin still watching the woman on stage. "Or watch and learn?"

Leah watched. The stripper somehow maneuvered herself on the pole so that she was upside down, a move that took good arm strength. Holding he pole, she bent her legs—completely exposing her ass, save for the white fabric strip of her thong.

She came down from the pole, and with one easy pull, whipped her uniform off her body. Now she was in a bra—one that covered only her nipples—her thong, her thigh-high stockings and what had to be to be five-inch white stilettos. There were cries of "Take it off!"

She returned to the pole, curved one leg around it and bent her body back until her hair flowed to the ground. Then she climbed the pole using her legs and arms. Reaching the top, she held on with her legs only, bent backwards again—and ripped off the bra.

The screams and hollers were hysterical.

The way the first woman had shaken her ass so well, this one did with her breasts. When she came down from the pole, she did a few dance moves and then shook her upper body so that her breasts didn't just bob up and down, they swung around and around. Leah found herself jerking her shoulders seeing if she could figure out the move.

Leah watched dancer after dancer. Brady got into the whole show, not as a man appreciating women's attribute, but as someone watching a form of entertainment. He even paid for a dancer to perform for them. She sat on his lap and gyrated against him. Leah watched not only how she moved her body, but the expression on her face. The oh-my-God-I'm-so-turned-on-by-this look.

The dance cost twenty dollars. They gave her forty.

"So are you straight now," Leah joked when the dance left their table.

"I still love me a hard dick," Brady admitted.

Leah sighed. "Me, too."

"Have you seen enough?" he asked.

"Yeah." Her seduction plan was coming together in her mind. Leah would find a place to get an outfit that would be supersexy and fun. The wig and the shoes would complete the look. "I can try to practice some moves when they drop the pole off tomorrow—see if my arms are strong enough to maneuver me up it the way these women do."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall…" Brady's eyes lit up. "Oooohhhh you can do a video and send it to me…" he suggested.

Leah made a face at him. "Ha-ha-ha… I'm not into the sex tape scandal B. That show is just for my husband."

* * *

><p>Leah put her plan into action the next day.<p>

Leah knew that Paul would be playing golf in the afternoon, followed by an early dinner and drinks with his friends at the country club. Hopefully when he got home he would be relaxed and in a good mood.

And ready to be seduced.

From her shop Leah called Esme and told her she could go home early. Leah didn't want her around to see what Leah was up to. Leah arrived home just after three to meet the deliveryman.

Leah learned more about poles than she ever thought she would. A lot of the options could be installed directly from floor to ceiling—provided the ceiling wasn't more than nine feet high. Their bedroom had ten-foot coffered ceilings, so Leah chose a pole that would stand on a platform.

The platform was a four-by-four foot box of frosted acrylic with LED lights inside that would illuminate while she danced. It was sturdier than she had expected, almost like a real stage, with a steel pole rising in the center.

Hours later, Leah was dressed and ready for her performance. She'd found the perfect outfit. She decided not to go for a tacky nurse or Playboy bunny outfit, but instead wear something more traditional. At Fredrick's of Hollywood, she almost bought a beautiful lace corset, but thought better of it. A corset might pose problems when trying to get it off. So she opted for a sheer, red lace outfit a little racier with black fishnet stockings, four-inch black patent knee-high boots, and a long, brown wig. The baby doll was covered by a black silk robe. Leah had white wine chilling in a carafe and had already helped herself to a glass. The stereo system was ready to play the music she would dance to. A spritz of perfume on her neck completed the outfit.

At six-thirty, Leah called at the club. "Are you ready to come home soon?" she asked.

"Nearly," he grumbled.

"Good, what I want you to do is take one of your pills, you know the one."

Paul didn't like for her to say "Viagra." He hated the reality of the word, and preferred for Leah to call it simply "the pill."

"But I don't have any."

"Oh, yes you do. Check your wallet. You'll find it in the zippered compartment, wrapped in tissue."

"Really?"

"I'll see you soon," Leah hoped that her elusiveness hinted at what was to come.

By seven o'clock, she'd had two glasses of wine. That's when she heard the chime that sounded when the front door opened.

Leah put her wineglass on her night table and quickly stood. Drawing in a breath, she combed her fingertips through her wig.

"Leah?" she heard Paul call from downstairs.

"I'm in the bedroom honey," Leah plugged in the in the stage to turn on the array of neon lights. "Can you come up please?"

Her heart pounding as she waited for him, when she saw the knob begin to turn she struck a sexy pose.

Paul stepped into the room, his eyes widened as he regarded her. Then his gaze went to the pole platform in the center of the room.

Leah smiled, took a step toward him, then stopped. "Good evening, sweetheart."

"You're taller." Paul's gaze lowered to her boots. "And your hair is longer."

"I know."

"What is this?"

Leah trailed her fingers along her skin where her robe fell open above her breasts. "It's a pole."

He exhaled a breath. "I can see that. What is it doing in our bedroom?"

Leah strutted toward Paul, swaying her hips in an exaggerated motion. She placed her palms on his chest. "I'm going to entertain you baby."

"Entertain me? Oh Leah—you don't need that foolishness to entertain me."

The words stung a little, Leah wanted Paul to smile. She wanted to see a gleam in his eyes, some excitement that she would try something unique and different.

"I know we don't need this," Leah gestured toward the pole. "But I think it'll be fun."

She slipped her hands beneath his jacket and slowly pushed it off of his shoulders. Paul chuckled, but it was more of an embarrassed sound than one of expectation.

"Did you take your pill?" she asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Good." It normally took thirty minutes to take effect, and it was about half an hour since she'd called him. Which meant he was ready to be seduced.

Leah pressed her lips against Paul's and kissed him softly, a promise of what was to come. Then she urged him backward to the bed and he sat.

"So you're really going to perform?" he asked.

"I know you've gone to some gentlemen's clubs in the past. But I hope this performance trumps any you've ever seen."

He made a face almost as if she was being silly, but Leah wasn't deterred. She did her best sleazy walk as she went to the console on the far wall where they had their DVD player and sound system. Leah pressed the play button to start the music.

Leah was tipsy from the two glasses of wine she'd consumed so she had no problem shedding her inhibitions. She danced her way to the pole in the center of the room. She put one foot on the platform and displayed it there for a moment showing off her leg in the pink neon light. Then she leaned forward, put both hands on her leg and trailed a path with her fingers to the edge of the robe.

Leah stepped onto the platform, twisting her body seductively. Wrapping her fingers around the metal pole she held on as she strutted around it.

Then she secured a leg around the pole and swung around it, as she'd practiced earlier. She tipped her head back letting the wig's hair dangle as she spun.

Holding the pole, Leah drew herself to an upright position. Then she turned her body so that her back was against it. Each of her movements was timed to the sultry beat. Gyrating her hips, she slithered down the pole. Her lips were parted, and she hoped she was pulling off a sexy pout.

When she was on her haunches at the bottom, she met Paul's gaze. Leah kept her eyes locked with his as she loosened the robe's ties. Slowly, she worked herself back up the pole, and when she was standing tall again, she slipped the robe off.

Paul's eyes widened with interest, and that simple reaction gave her an adrenaline boost. Leah picked up the pace of her hips and shoulders. Pushing her breasts forward, she played with her nipples through the delicate fabric of her baby doll.

The look of lust on Paul's face was her reward.

Leah pulled the fabric off one breast, exposing it completely. Leah licked her finger, ran it around her nipple. Drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she continued to move her body erotically.

Slowly, she turned around so that her back was to Paul. Leah pulled the ball doll over her head and tossed it onto the platform beside her. Then she went down on all fours, giving him a view of her ass. She spread her legs slightly, knowing he would see the scrap of red covering her. Maintaining that position, she started to shake her butt—hoping she could do it half as well as the dancer in the club.

Paul wasn't making any comments, at least not that Leah could hear above the music. Getting to her feet, with her back still to him, Leah slipped her thumbs beneath the sides of her thong. Leah slid the panty down her thighs and over her heels and then kicked it aside.

"Are you ready for me yet?" Leah asked Paul in a husky voice. When she turned around, she saw that his eyes were dark with lust. His eyes fixated on her nipples, which she was stroking. A jolt of desire shot through her when she saw the strain of his erection against his pants.

"Yes," the reply was low almost a ragged whisper escaping his lips.

Naked as the day she was born, except for the boots and stockings, Leah started down the platform. Paul stood now, beginning to undress. While he watched her, Leah tweaked her nipples, feeling the same surge of excitement she had felt in her fantasies.

She kissed Paul deeply the moment she reached him, a kiss such as they hadn't shared in a long time. Leah forced his lips open with her tongue and pressed her mouth to his. She moved forward, forcing him back onto the bed.

"Did you like the show?" she asked between kissing him.

"Definitely."

Giggling on the inside, with a sense of pride Leah straddled her husband.

"Wow, you really do want it," Paul grinned against her lips.

"Mmm-hmm." Leah nodded her head before she gave him a shove—not too rough—and he got the point laying back on the bed.

"That's better," she purred. Her body was ready, she was so ready. A few hip movements and he would finally be inside her.

"Hold on for a second," Paul stopped her.

"What?" Leah asked looking left then right.

"Can you take off those boots?"

Leah placed her hand over her chest. "I bought these sexy heels for you."

"Sexy they may be, but I don't want them to ruin the bedding."

Leah stared into Paul's eyes, wondering if he was serious.

He was.

She wanted to fuck with an urgency and passion they hadn't experienced in a long time.

He wanted to make sure that the bedding stayed intact.

"All right," Leah agreed, but his request was like a pinprick in her balloon of desire.

Leah eased off her husband and unzipped the first boot. The music was still playing but she was aware of their momentum fading.

Leah got one boot off, but decided to stand as she peeled off the next one, bending forward so that Paul would have an unrestricted view of her from behind.

"Fuck," he muttered.

His word was like a shot of adrenaline to her libido, and Leah turned to face him. He was lying on his back, and had his hand around the base of his cock.

"Come here," he growled.

Leah slithered onto the bed, still trying to emulate the moves of a stripper or a porn star. Paul snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her down beside him.

He pulled off her wig, saying, "That's better."

And then he began to kiss her. As he did, he edged her onto her back. One hand moved over her right breast. He groaned, played with her nipple. Then he moved his hand to her other breast and did the same.

Leah knew what was coming next before he did it. He slid a hand down her torso and cupped her mound, all while continuing to kiss her. Then he broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her breasts. He suckled one nipple for a few seconds before turning his attention to the other.

Right on cue, he pushed a finger inside her.

This was all from the how-the-Lahote-fuck playbook. It was the same routine.

And Leah felt her desire ebb away, slowly but surely. Little by little, the excitement of having sex was replaced by familiarity. This was not how she wanted to be fucked.

Not today.

Fuck, not today.

Not after she had done her best to spice things up.

Paul kissed her belly—he really liked her belly button—but by the time he began stroking her legs, Leah was faking her moans.

He knelt over her now, his head just above her raised knees.

"Spread your legs babe."

Leah let her legs fall apart. At once, Paul reached for her pussy, using his thumb—always his thumb—to dip her folds and massage her clit. His deep groaning said he was enjoying this. And Leah tried, for both of their sakes and the goal of getting pregnant, not to be disappointed that they had fallen into their typical lovemaking routine.

Paul slipped a finger inside her again then two. And then he lowered his face between her thighs and started to lick her clit. His tongue was stiff as it moved up and down in rigid strokes. Leah closed her eyes, tried to enjoy the sensation. She moved her hips, faking a pleasure she wasn't feeling.

And then she found herself picturing another man between her thighs. A man whose tongue wasn't stiff. A man whose tongue licked and flicked and went around her clit in soft circles. A man whose tongue dipped into her. A man who drank her juices as if she were the sweetest nectar.

The man with the dark brown eyes.

Leah imagined him suckling her softly and playing with her, using both his hands and mouth to bring her pleasure. That's when hear began to envelop her, and her moans became genuine again.

Leah grabbed her own nipples as her fantasy played out. She could hear Paul's groans, louder, more satisfied that he was pleasing her. But Leah imagined the groans belonged to the sexy stranger who couldn't get enough of her.

Her orgasm came out of the blue, shuddering every part of her body. Crying out from the pleasure, Leah arched her spine, arched her feet. Tightened her thighs around her lover's face.

Easing upward, Paul eased his cock into her body. Leah wrapped her arms around him and nibbled on his jaw as he made love to her, still feeling wonderful from her orgasm. Ten minutes later, Paul came, and Leah squeezed her inner muscles around him. For several moments they lay together, the sound of their heavy breathing mixing with the music. Leah moved her lips from Paul's jaw to his mouth and kissed him.

He broke the kiss quickly and rolled off her. Leah turned onto her side and raised herself up on an elbow.

"So." She trailed a finger over the little bit of chest hairs. "Did you like the show?"

Paul met her gaze. "It was different."

"Different good?" she said hopefully.

"Well…" he sighed softly. "It wasn't what I expected."

"What—not as good as all the professional you've seen?"

"You don't have to go to these lengths." He gestured toward the pole. "I love you as you are. Actually, I prefer you as you are. No wigs and stilettos and props."

Leah couldn't help it, she was hurt. Because she sensed what he wasn't saying—that he disapproved. "You didn't like it."

"Leah—"

"No tell me." Leah had turned him on, he had fucked her, but now that he was satisfied he was criticizing her.

"If you want the truth…no. I didn't. It was trashy. And…"

Leah drew in a deep breath sitting up. "And what?"

"It's not important, Leah. Just know that you don't have to do anything like this again."

"And what?" Leah narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her breasts.

"If you must know," he rolled his eyes, "… it made me think of something your mother might do."

Leah's stomach tightened. "How the fuck could you say that to me? I was trying to turn you on. To spice up our sex life. How could you—"

He shrugged. "You wanted my opinion. I gave it to you."

"You sure did." Leah jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Tears were already streaming down her face.

Paul _knew_ how much his comment would hurt.

All her life.

Leah had run from the stigma of her mother's behavior. To compare Leah to her…

Even though her mother had married her dad, Sue had never been faithful to him. She had slept with man after man. And then she had left Leah's father—moving from state to state with some truck driver she had barely known.

Their relationship hadn't lasted. A succession of men had come and gone through Leah's life. Some for a few days. Some for longer. Some who seemed as love struck as her father, only to end up brokenhearted.

Once she'd been old enough to understand her mother's behavior, Leah had been able to separate Sue from her mother's actions. Leah guessed it was a coping mechanism. Leah loved her. She was her mom, even if she was emotionally vacant. Even if she was more concerned about snagging her next boyfriend than about taking Leah shopping, or to the movies. But when Sue had left Leah's father and brought other men into her life in his place, Leah had grown to resent her.

All she could think about was the father who was no longer in her life, and how hurt he must have been after standing by her mother despite her behavior for so many years. Leah had lost her dad—and it was all her mom's fault.

There have been many times when Leah thought back to that day when she was fourteen and her father suggested they take a trip to Texas. Her mother had run away with her only days later. Maybe Sue feared that Leah's father wanted to make a clean break from her. Had that been his intention? Had her mother's running away with Leah been a panicked reaction to the thought of losing her, or had Sue been planning to abandon her father all along?

Leah would never know the answer. All she knew was that her life had only gotten more difficult.

At her new high school in California, her mother slept with her principal and caused the breakup of his marriage. Word got out, and Leah was teased endlessly by other students. Humiliated by what they said about her mother. It was a truly awful time in her life. Her mom had never been there for Leah emotionally the way other mothers were for their kids—cheering for them on the volleyball court, sitting in the audience, beaming, at the school play. Leah came to understand that it was her mother's emotional unavailability that had led her to suffer from low self-esteem, making her a prime target for bullies.

At least when her father was around, Leah hadn't felt as alone in her suffering. But without him, the bullies who teased her in high school, spreading rumors that she was easy just like her mother, succeeded in sending her running from California as soon as she was old enough. Leah followed Emily, one good friend from high school, to Washington.

Leah dated, but she didn't trust men. Or perhaps it was herself she didn't trust.

Leah didn't want to become like her mother.

Then she had met Paul. And he had offered her a whole new life.

He had offered Leah safety, security, a marriage that was nothing like her parents.

But what had she sacrificed in the process?

* * *

><p><strong>So this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I went on a well needed shopping spree with my sis &amp; then I saw Fright Night for the 2nd time...along with catching up on True Blood because I got behind... Alcide! ah... that man is freaking scrumptious *fans self*... okay I'll stop there. <strong>

**Leah could have gone to a class for the learning how to work a pole but I needed to take Leah out of her element, a class would have been too easy...**

**And, okay so I know it was stupid for Leah to tell Paul about her past... but the girl had to tell _someone_ and she trusted Paul. He wasn't always the asshole he is today... lol... This chapter was a bit of a filler... but I promise it was needed for next chapter... Leah is getting close to snapping and then mystery guy! \(^-^)/**

**lol I'm excited just to write it hahaha (:**

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story even with all the craziness I have going. **

**Don't be shy ... Review :)  
><strong>


	8. Ch7:Realizations With A Edge of Truth

**SM owns Twilight ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch7:Realizations With A Edge of Truth<br>**

Paul's comment about Leah's mother cut her deeply. It was a wound that she wasn't sure would heal.

They were heading toward disaster. As the next couple weeks passed, Leah felt it in her soul. She knew it even as a part of her desperately hoped they had conceived a child.

How had they gotten to this point? Her relationship with Paul started off wonderfully. As she sat in the steam room the next morning, hoping the heat would melt her hurt, her mind drifted down memory lane…

Leah rushed into the restaurant's kitchen, about to pull her hair out, seeing her fellow waitress, she sighed loudly. "Jane, I'm about to lose my mind. I just got another table, can you take it for me?"

Jane, who was piling plates of food onto a large tray, met Leah's eyes briefly before she answered. "Shit, I wish I could but I'm so friggin' behind it's not funny. Sorry hon."

Then, lowering her body to ease the giant tray onto her shoulder, Jane lost her balance. The tray tilted and plates slid onto the floor with a loud crash. Mortified Jane burst into tears.

Leah couldn't help her, she had to rush past Jane and collect the two plates of pasta that one of Leah's tables was waiting on. She balanced them on her arm and hurried back to the busy restaurant.

Leah delivered the meals to the waiting couple, then turned and headed to the new table with the four middle aged men.

Though Leah was flustered, she offered them a smile, hoping not to show how stressed out she was. All their eyes perked up when they saw her—a reaction Leah was used to because of her looks—but she pretended not to notice. Good looks certainly helped get better tips, but she didn't believe they made her special. Maybe because men had fallen over her mother because of her looks, and Leah wanted a life nothing like her moms.

"How're you all doing this evening?" Leah asked as she fished her notepad from her apron pocket.

There was a chorus of "goods" and "fines." And Leah noticed the lingering stare from one of the men at the table.

While Leah ignored him, she was surprisingly not offended the way she often was when other men ogled her.

_He looks professional,_ Leah told herself. _Hardly a threat._

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Leah apologized. "I'm super busy and—"

"No problem." This from the man who had given her the longer look. His attractive face wore a soft smile, he had a full head of ebony colored hair, and Leah figured he was in his early thirties. Something about him reminded her of an older, better looking version of Oliver James. The shape of his face, the smile, the twinkle in his eyes.

"I could run through the list of drink specials," Leah began, "but you don't strike me as the margarita or frothy drink type." They all chuckled. "What can I get for you? Beer? Whiskey?"

"A bottle of Glenlivet," one of the men said. "We're celebrating."

Leah was ready to celebrate herself—a bottle of Glenlivet Scotch would add a huge amount to the bill, meaning a much larger tip for her. These men were well dressed. Leah was certain they knew how to tip well.

And they did.

They left her a one hundred dollar bill.

With that bill came a note from the man who had clearly been interested.

"I would love for you to call me," the note read. And he left his phone number.

Leah didn't call, but a week later, Paul showed up at the restaurant again, requesting Leah's section. And he made it clear that he wanted to get to know her.

Leah guessed because he was safe, she decided to give him a chance. He was gentle and persistent, charming and romantic. Sending flowers and chocolates and notes to brighten her day. When he came to the restaurant and sat in her section, they enjoyed an easy connection. It was clear to Leah that his attraction wasn't based on his desire to get her into bed.

And Leah fell for him. She thought they would have a story book ending. Four years later, her story had somehow changed along the way. It had changed from a fairy tale to something else.

Something much darker.

* * *

><p>"You're running late aren't you?" Paul asked as Leah breezed into the kitchen. She hadn't even seen him sitting at the breakfast counter. Leah thought he had left for the club half an hour earlier.<p>

Leah hid her look of surprise pretty easily as she replied, "I thought you were at the club already."

"I had a few phone calls to make so I came back," Paul brought his mug to his mouth and sipped. "How come you're not at the shop yet?"

"I promised Angie I would go with her to the obstetrician today."

"I see, you're a very good friend to her."

"She's got no one else right now," Leah made her way over to the coffee machine. A fresh pot was brewed. "Her family rallied around her after Ben died, but they live all over the country and simply can't be there for her as much as they would like." Paul already knew this. Why was she explaining her desire to be there for Angela?

"She should have gone to live with one of her brothers," Paul commented.

"I'm sure her mom, Isaac and Joshua will come closer to her due date," Angela's brother, Joshua, had invited her to move to Phoenix to live with him and his wife until the baby was born, but Angela had declined. She didn't want to leave her matrimonial home. Even though the house was large and empty, she still felt close to Ben there.

"Good morning ma'am."

Leah looked up as Esme, their housekeeper, came into the kitchen. "Good morning Esme."

"Would you like me to prepare some breakfast for you?" Esme asked.

Esme was German-born, and despite having lived in America for close to thirty years, she still spoke with a fairly thick accent. She had been Paul's housekeeper for fifteen years—while he'd just ended it with wife number one.

"No thank you," Leah took her travel mug from the cupboard above. "I'm just going to have coffee and run."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, then."

Esme crossed the kitchen and opened the dishwasher as Leah filled her travel mug.

"I just wonder if it's wise to go to this appointment with her."

Paul's words had Leah turning to face him. "Why?"

"Because." He glanced in Esme's direction, but she was busy filling the dishwasher. Satisfied that she wouldn't hear, he continued, "Because of out inability to get pregnant."

Leah grimaced. After the pole incident a couple weeks later, Paul and Leah had made love only one other time. He had killed her desire for him. One day, she hoped she would get over the hurt his words had caused—because she still wanted to get pregnant.

Paul already had three children so he knew firsthand the joy of being a parent. Leah wanted to experience that joy too.

"Actually I think going with Angie will be good for me. Seeing her happy makes me happy. And seeing the baby move inside her belly… I can't wait. It's such a miracle, I know I'll feel only joy." Leah lowered her voice. "Besides, who says I'm not pregnant right now?"

Leah did hope that what she had said was true, but there was another reason for her words. She wanted a reaction out of Paul. Did he want a baby as much as she did? Or was Leah in this alone?

He raised an eyebrow, then sipped more coffee. "Perhaps you are."

_Perhaps you are…_No excitement. No yearning.

"I was thinking perhaps we could plan a trip to Paris." Paul said.

"Now?" Leah gave him a look.

"Why not? I know how much you love Paris." He grinned.

_Paris won't make me forget what you said to me._

"You know this isn't a good time for me to get away." Leah told him. "With all the graduations, and with Mother's day coming up, I'll be packed with business."

"Maybe in a few weeks then."

"We'll see how it goes," Leah said noncommittally. Because as she looked at her husband, she thought" _Do I even want your baby? Maybe I can start my life with someone else, someone who adores me. Someone who wants what I want._

Maybe all her fantasies about that sexy stranger were a subconscious sign of something she hadn't dared to put into words.

"I have to go," Leah told Paul.

Leah didn't bother to give him a kiss before she left the house.

* * *

><p>Leah watched the ultrasound monitor in awe.<p>

"It's a baby," Leah held a hand to her chest. "Look at the legs and arms moving about and start ruling the world already."

"It's a he," the ultrasound technician pointed out.

Leah's eyes flew to Angela's. "A boy?"

Angela nodded and her eyes welled with tears. "Ben would have been so happy."

"He is happy," Leah said softly. "He is."

"Let's just hope this little ruler waits another fifteen weeks before making an appearance," the ultrasound technician continued.

"Oh, he will," Leah said, as if willing it could make it true. "I'm going to make sure that baby stays inside until he's good and ready to take on the world."

That elicited a smile from Angela. "Twenty four weeks," she said. "I've never made it this far before."

Emotion hit Leah, instantly filling her eyes with tears. "This is the one. Ben's gonna make sure of that."

Angela started to cry, but she was shedding happy tears. As was Leah. Leah gripped her hand in support and they both smiled through their tears.

When the technician left the room, Leah said to Angela. "I haven't asked you, but seeing the baby moving around inside of you, it's suddenly very real. Are you planning to have a natural birth, or are you going to schedule a C-section."

"You mean a 'too posh to push' birth?"

Leah furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that what they call it?"

"Women opting for scheduled C-sections is a trend now. So yeah, there's a name for it. And no, I'm not planning a C-section. Not if I can help it. I'll take the drugs. I'm no fool. But I'm going to try and have a vaginal birth, unless nature dictates otherwise."

"That's good," Leah said. "Or not. Whatever you choose."

Angela smiled. "Now I have a question for you." She paused and gave Leah a look. "Will you be there with me in the delivery room?"

"What?" Leah gasped. "You want _me _there?"

"I've been meaning to ask… now seems like the perfect time."

"You want me there?" Leah repeated, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I'll have other family here, come the time. But I want you there. And I'm going to need a Lamaze coach."

Giddy with joy, Leah started to laugh. "Definitely Angie. I'll be there for you."

Leah was honored and touched.

As Leah got into her car in the parking lot, Leah was still in awe of what she'd witnessed. Seeing Angela's son moving around was the most amazing thing. Her own longing for a baby intensified.

Leah wanted to experience the joy Angela felt. And like her dear friend, Leah knew that if she had to, she could raise a baby alone.

When she left the appointment, she decided to swing by her own doctor's office. Leah never showed up without an appointment but today she was desperate. If Dr. Carlisle Cullen could squeeze Leah in, she would wait as long as it took.

An hour and a half later, just before his lunch break, he was able to see Leah.

Leah went into his office with hope, determined to find out from her doctor if there was anything special she could do to help her and her husband conceive.

When Leah left, she was devastated and pissed by a truth she had never expected to learn.

One that changed everything.

* * *

><p>Leah stood in the lobby of her doctor's office building, bracing her hands on the glass doors as she gazed out at the world before her. The leafy trees rustling in the wind looked the same. The towering pines beyond the parking lot looked the same.<p>

And yet nothing about her world was the same. It never would be again.

Everything had been a lie. Everything Paul had told her.

Their marriage.

Their life together.

All of it.

Shit, she should have known. Should have realized the truth.

But how could she have? How could she ever believed that the words her husband had told her were a bold faced lie? That he had undermined Leah and her hope, likely right from the beginning?

Someone was approaching the front door. Breathing raggedly, Leah stepped aside, allowed the middle aged man to enter the building. Then, numb, Leah slipped through the door before it could close, stepping into the warm spring air of what appeared to be a beautiful day.

But it wasn't a beautiful day. Not anymore. It was a downright ugly one.

Like a zombie, Leah crossed the parking lot to her Mercedes SUV. Instinctively, Leah placed a hand on her belly.

The day had held so much promise just two hours ago. With Angela, Leah saw the fruition of a dream she had almost given up on. And Leah had believed—foolishly—that she could have that dream too.

Hope crept into her brain again. Hope that she had held on for the last two years of her marriage.

Could Dr. Cullen have been mistaken?

But the reality of his words sank Leah's hope as surely as if it were tied to an anchor.

Mistaken—yeah right. No doctor would make a mistake about that. The mistake had been in blurting the truth—a truth she clearly thought her husband had shared with her.

"Paul and I are ready. Ready to have a baby." Leah felt the butterflies in her stomach as she said the words.

"Oh, how wonderful." he smiled flipping through a chart.

"I would like to know what you think I need to do to help bring about a successful conception. Do you think there might be an issue with Paul's dysfunction or age?"

He chuckled warmly. "No need to worry, you won't have to do anything special. Vasectomies are reversible, and there is no age limit on when men can impregnant."

She's stared, dumbfounded, as the doctor's words had registered.

_Vasectomies are reversible._

Leah hadn't played the "what are you talking about?" card. Leah thought because even amid her shock, she hadn't wanted to embarrass herself. How could she let their doctor know that her husband hadn't shared a crucial detail with her—the one that had prevented the thing she wanted the most?

Leah rested her hip against her vehicle as her head swam. Two years ago, Leah had told Paul that she was finally ready to have a baby. He's agreed that she should go off the Pill.

Fuck, what a joke. All those years on the Pill.

Paul must have been secretly laughing at her, laughing at her stupidity.

"How could you do it?" Leah said aloud, but the rustling trees gave no answers. "How could you never tell me that you had a vasectomy?"

Leah got into the car, and the tears finally came. Leah let out a wail as they flowed down her face then she pounded the steering wheel and screamed.

When Leah couldn't cry anymore she spent the next couple of minutes trying to regain her control.

"What control," she laughed bitterly. "Paul has controlled every single aspect of your life, of _our _life. Of our marriage."

Obviously, Paul didn't want a baby. And he obviously believed that if he couldn't give her one, Leah would leave him. So he'd kept her in her place by lying to her, by supplying her false hope.

Yes, Leah was always the one who brought up the topic of having a baby. But if he didn't want a child, he should have told her the truth. Given her the option to go on with her life without him, if that's what she chose to do.

A vasectomy… it didn't seem real. Didn't seem possible. Paul had seen her disappointment every time she had gotten her period. He would watch her try to predict when she might be ovulating. He had heard the hope in Leah's voice when her cycle was finished and she knew she had another chance to conceive.

After two years of trying, Leah had been beginning to wonder if it was due to her husband's issues, or some biological problem with her.

_I'd like to know what you think I need to do to help bring about a successful conception. Do you think there might be an issue with Paul's dysfunction or age?_

In the privacy of her car, Leah laughed again—but it was an angry bitter sound.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected to learn that her husband had had a vasectomy without telling her.

"Hello sweetheart," he said, "How was Angela's appointment?"

"Are you home?" Leah asked trying to keep a happy tone even though she was speaking through clenched teeth.

"I'm at the club just sat down with Edward and Mike."

"I need to see you," Leah told her, her voice firm.

"I'll be home in a few hours," he said chuckling at something Edward was talking about.

"No!" Leah raised her voice gripping the steering wheel tightly in her free hand to calm herself. "I need to see you right now."

"What is it Leah?" Paul must have stepped away from his friends because it was now quiet except for the wind in the background.

There was so much concern in his voice.

It was bullshit.

All of it.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes." Leah said and he better fucking be there or there would be hell to pay.

"If it's that important... um I'll be there." Paul said finally realizing she meant business.

Damn right it was important.

The most important issue they would deal with in their marriage.

* * *

><p>Leah was the first to get home, she went up to the bedroom where they would have privacy from Esme's ears.<p>

Leah's hands were pulsating as adrenaline pumped through her body. She was too on edge to sit or stand still, so she paced the bedroom floor.

Leah felt betrayed and hurt.

But mostly she felt angry.

Paul opened the bedroom door five minutes later. A smile formed on his lips as he saw her.

But not a happy-to-see-his-wife-smile. More of a patronizing what-could-be-so-important smile.

His smile withered as he saw the look on her face. "What's the matter Leah? What happened?"

_What happened is that I hate you_, Leah thought. _I found out you're a god damned lie and I fucking hate you._

Leah bit the inside of her cheek before she spoke. "I learned something today Paul. Something so disturbing I still can't believe it."

"What?" he asked, his concerned expression adding to her anger.

"I've been so stupid," Leah said, not sure if she was talking to Paul or to herself. "I thought a baby would… would fix things between us. Give us both renewed purpose I guess."

He eyed her carefully saying nothing.

Leah closed her eyes to stop her tears before glaring back at him. "And then I find out that what I want the most is something you don't want at all." Leah paused holding his gaze. She waited for a reaction from him as her words sank in.

But Paul showed no reaction at all.

"I saw Dr. Cullen today," Leah went on. "I asked him what he thought I could do to help us get pregnant. Imagine my fucking surprise when he said all we needed was for _you _to reverse your vasectomy."

Paul's jaw twitched.

"Obviously you didn't want a baby. But why—" Her voice cracked, but Leah forged on. "But why would you make me believe that you did? Why would you…"

Unable to look at him any longer she turned away. Turned away and tried to compose herself.

After a beat Paul said. "I can see why you're uh… disappointed."

"_Disappointed?"_ Leah whirled around. "Disappointed doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling! Why would you do this? How could you lie to me about something so important?"

Paul said nothing.

"Answer me damn it!"

"You didn't have time for a baby."

It wasn't the answer she expected and it stunned her. For a few minutes she didn't speak.

"Didn't… have_ time_?" Leah finally asked. "I've been wanting a baby for two years, talking to you about that desire nonstop and your excuse for lying to me is that I didn't have _the time_?"

"A new business takes a lot of work," Paul went on, seemingly unfazed by her brewing anger. "Don't you think I've seen how many hours a week you've had to dedicate to the shop? It wasn't the right time."

His answer pissed her off. "You're really serious."

"Yes, I'm serious. That business occupies most of your time. Where would you fit in raising a child?"

Leah couldn't believe this was her husband—justifying his lie with an excuse that made no sense.

"And so you just decided—without informing me—that you would have a vasectomy? Is that what you're saying?" Leah narrowed her eyes.

Paul looked away.

"Answer me… right now."

"That's not how it happened." He said softly.

"No? You didn't decide that you would have a vasectomy without telling me? While I was _trying to get pregnant_?"

He exhaled a breath. "No, I didn't."

Leah stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. And then it occurred to her. What if he had had the vasectomy _before _they had gotten married? Before they'd even met? Though she was angry, she could suddenly envision a scenario where Paul might have felt uncomfortable telling her the truth.

"Did you have the vasectomy before we got married?" Leah found herself asking. Was she, even now, finding a way to excuse a horrific lie?

It was something she'd done many times in her life with her parents. Made excuses to justify their horrible behavior.

Leah couldn't do it now. _Wouldn't _do it now. Not anymore, Leah wasn't the meek, insecure person she'd once been.

Paul didn't answer right away and again refused to make direct eye contact with her.

"Paul?" she prompted Leah wasn't going to back down.

Now he met her gaze, his expression one of resolve. "Once you were involved with your store, and very busy with that, I assumed…" he cleared his throat before continuing. "I assumed you were no longer interested in a baby."

A shocked gasp escaped her lips.

"I'm not getting any younger Leah."

Leah felt a sharp pain at his words. An honest to goodness pain in her heart. Despite his promises, despite knowing that she'd reiterated on countless occasions that she definitely wanted children, Paul had decided to have a vasectomy _after_ they were married—leaving her out of the decision completely.

"I _always_ told you that I would want children one day," Leah said seething. "I wasn't ready in the beginning of our marriage, and you agreed, but I maintained right from the beginning that I _would_ want children."

"Honestly Leah once you threw every ounce of your being into your business, I thought you had changed your mind. You were getting older. And after a year and a half of marriage you still weren't ready for children. People change their minds all the time. I thought you had."

Many emotions began to swirl around within her—anger, disillusionment, hurt.

Revulsion.

"Bullshit," she snapped. Paul's eyes widened, shock and disapproval streaking across his face, but Leah didn't care. "Let's pretend for a second that what you're saying is true. You had a vasectomy because you _somehow _thought I had changed my mind about wanting children. Why wouldn't you have told me? Hell, consulted me first? You liar!"

"Calm down, Leah."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

"Leah, what do you expect? I'm not a young man anymore."

Did she know him at all? Had he always been a son of a bitch? "If that was your issue you would have said so before. You would have told me that you had concerns about being too old."

"What's the sense in getting you pregnant. I won't live forever. You want to be like Angela raising a child without a father?"

_You bastard! _Somehow she refrained from saying the words.

"And I already have three children Leah."

"I just want to know if you lied to me from the beginning." She replied, barely keeping her anger under control. "If you never planned to give me a baby."

"I'm too old," Paul said not answering her question—which was answer enough. "And at twenty seven you're likely too old too."

"The last I checked twenty seven is not old… and thirty seven isn't either! Do _you _even know what the hell you're talking about?" Leah glared at him, if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead.

"I know you think this is what you want my love." Paul's tone was gentle as though he was speaking to a child who needed extra care in understanding something. "But when you have time to reflect you'll see that it doesn't make sense."

_Doesn't make sense_…Leah heard her husband's words staring at him in disgust. A part of her wanted to lash out at him now—scream, throw something. But another part—the part that learned how to behave as Paul's wife—silently held in her resentment.

Leah watched as he turned and left the room effectively putting an end to their conversation. No more discussion. It was over because he deemed it over.

Angry as she was, as she sat on the bed, with a numb sensation spreading through her body, something clicked in a way it hadn't before.

Leah wasn't surprised. Of course she wasn't surprised. Because every decision in their marriage had been made by him. If she wanted to do something that he didn't agree with, he would simply change the subject, or do things the way he wanted. And she'd always accepted that.

When he was shopping for a new car for Leah three years ago, they both knew it would be a Mercedes. Except for Paul's fancy sports cars, he didn't drive anything else. But she'd wanted the classic E-Class sedan, an updated version of the one they were turning in. Paul had insisted that she get the GL-Class this time—a sport utility vehicle. Even though she'd spoken to the salesman about the E-Class—smaller in her opinion, easier to manage—Paul had ignored her, telling the man that they would be leasing the GL-Class.

"Remember that fender bender you had," Paul pointed out. "You worried that you might have permanent back pain. Thank God that's not the case but you'll be better off in an SUV."

When the salesman asked what color she wanted Paul finally turned to her. That was when Leah was allowed her choice. In a detached voice she told him that she wanted the Storm Red.

She'd gone home angry but had reasoned her way out of the emotion. Why the hell was she angry when her husband was leasing her a brand new luxury car? The model he's chosen was more expensive than the one she'd wanted. Honestly did she have a right to be angry?

That's what she told herself but now she understood why it had bothered her so much at the time. It was the way Paul had made the decision for her as though her opinion didn't matter.

As though she were his child not his wife.

And boy, had she ever been used to excusing bad behavior when she was a child, of turning her anger inward, which resulted in her bouts of depression. She thought that Paul had offered her emotional stability and security. Instead, she was living the same kind of existence with him that she had with her parents, being controlled by him as if she were his daughter and not his wife.

It took her a full two months to feel comfortable driving the SUV. She'd told Paul before they even went to the dealership that she'd had an SUV before and was scared to drive them. She'd taken a corner too fast and the vehicle had rolled. For those couple of seconds as the SUV turned top over bottom at least twice before stopping on the grass, she'd honestly thought her life was over. She'd promptly gotten a car with a lower center of gravity.

So while Paul thought the SUV was a safer car because she'd had a fender bender, her experience with one left her terrified.

But her fear hadn't mattered to him.

Just like her desire to have a baby didn't matter to him.

She was remembering everything now, things she had dismissed because she thought she was being ungrateful to a man who had given her so much. Paul had had to have the final say in where she set up her business. He insisted she choose a location in Port Angeles. The idea was appealing, as she knew the market in Port Angeles would be bigger, giving her more potential business. But Leah wasn't interested in a megashop where she spent practically all hours of the day working. She wanted a smaller store, one where she could offer personal service to customers. She wanted to grow her business one customer at a time.

But the big issue for her was the commute. Spending over an hour and a half in traffic if not more every morning and again every evening was far from ideal. Leah wanted a business closer to home.

Paul told her the only way she would make any serious money was to have a shop in Port Angeles.

As someone who'd run a successful company for many years, he claimed he knew what he was talking about.

So Leah had submitted, deferring to his experience. Leah reasoned that she should have been grateful that he was willing to fund her dream in the first place.

Looking back Leah realized she'd done that a lot. Leah expressed her opinion about something, perhaps something she wanted to do or someplace she wanted to go, but if Paul disagreed or wanted to go somewhere else, she gave in.

In her heart, Leah knew why: the sense of gratitude for him coming into her life and offering her a whole new world. She was sure it was a feeling many women who marry wealthy men have. That you're never really on equal footing and don't have the right to complain.

She'd opened the shop in Port Angeles, but it didn't take Paul more than a few months to complain about the commute, the expense of the monthly lease versus the business Leah was bringing in. Then they were shopping for leases in downtown Forks, where she'd wanted to open Distinct Creations in the first place.

There were many, many times over the course of their marriage that Leah felt her view didn't matter to Paul, when it was his way or no way at all. He had this annoying habit of walking away from her in the middle of a conversation when he decided it was over. Every time, Leah hadn't bothered to push whatever issue she'd been discussing. Paul was the handsome rich man she'd married, and she knew that many women would kill to be his wife.

The fancy cars, the fancy trips. The upscale restaurants. All the privileges that money could buy.

Well, another woman could have it.

She was done.

* * *

><p><strong>So I already have the next two chapters written out...<strong>

**I promise after the next chapter it'll get better for Leah and she definitely won't be so OOC after that...and the mystery man will finally be named ... I'm still flipping between who... although your reviews are making it easier on who to choose lol..**

**As for my other stories I already have parts of the chapters written out for each, but this kind of took on more importance in my head for some reason so I'll keep updating this while I get out of the writer's block funk that I'm in for the others. Been having a rough week but it's Wednesday(hump day) which hopefully means the week will get better for me..  
><strong>

**Almost at 100 reviews... (: I really wasn't expecting this much** **but I love it as much as everyone probably hates this version of Paul lol!**

**So keep them coming and Review...**


	9. Ch8:No Room For Two

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch8: No Room For Two<br>**

Leah was in no mood to go to work for the remainder of the day. Because she was going to Angela's appointment, Leah had already arranged for Rosalie and Lauren to cover for her so the shop was in good hands.

Their house, with its six bedrooms and five full bathrooms, was surely big enough for someone to get lost in, at least for a while. Leah went downstairs to the movie room and curled up on a big leather recliner.

There in the darkness she finally bawled her eyes out.

She didn't know where Paul was, if he was searching for her, if he was still up stairs or if he was even still in the house. But a few hours later, when Leah had to go to the bathroom she finally left the comfort of the theater and quietly crept up the stairs.

Leah didn't see Esme, but she heard her humming in the kitchen cooking a pot roast if Leah's sense of smell was correct.

Leah made her way to the upper level, then down to the master bedroom, she held her breath as she opened the door fearing she would see Paul.

He wasn't in there and Leah gave a sigh of relief. She knew she would see him again at some point, but right then she needed her space.

Leah gathered her toiletries and pajamas, things she would need for the night, then crept out of the master bedroom and all the way down the hall. Leah was sneaking around like an unwanted house guest, which is exactly how she felt. Like an unwanted house guest in a home that no longer felt like hers.

As much as she wanted to be anywhere but here right now, all she really cared about was being away from Paul before she killed him. She wasn't even in the mood to face any of her friends. Leah still needed time to deal with what had happened—what it meant—before she spoke to Angela or Brady.

Leah chose a bedroom at the far end of the hall. Symbolically, it was as far from Paul as she could get on this floor.

Still in her clothes Leah climbed into the bed, then she lay there staring up at the ceiling, unable to stop wondering about all that had gone wrong and how she'd gotten to this point.

Should she have known? Not necessarily that Paul would lie to her about the vasectomy, but that he would take advantage of her trust in some way? A few of her friends had warned her against marrying a man who had already been married and divorced, but Leah hadn't listened. They'd warned her that a slightly older, wealthier man might end up controlling her, that for all she might gain she might end up losing herself.

Leah hadn't listened and those friends from the restaurant where she'd met Paul had slowly but surely disappeared from her life. At the time she hadn't minded—she slipped into a world that was her and Paul. A world that included evenings at the beach behind their house, sharing some wine and great conversation, and holding hands as the sun went down.

A world that included cuddling in bed at night talking about absolutely everything and nothing. In those quiet times together, away from Paul's hectic world, they were connected on an emotional level—the way she had always wanted to connect with someone. So what if some of her former friends had drifted away? She'd finally met her soul mate, and what was more important than that?

But the truth was, Paul was _not _her soul mate. Today she couldn't help wondering if there even was such a thing.

For some reason she thought of the sexy stranger with the dark brown eyes right at that moment. No, Paul was definitely not her soul mate. Maybe her subconscious had accepted that fact months ago, which was why she'd started having those hot sexual fantasies about a stranger.

As she'd grown more and more concerned about the state of her marriage fantasizing about the man with those alluring dark brown eyes brought her a sense of _something_.

Excitement?

Relief?

_Escape._

Yes, escape, an emotional escape from a marriage she had known was falling apart.

And right now, she needed him. Needed him to take her away from the pain that was overwhelming her.

Leah let her mind wander back to some of the fantasies she'd enjoyed recently. Remembering the one where she'd been on the love seat, her thighs spread wide with his face buried in between her legs, Leah felt a zap of electricity between her legs.

Suddenly, she needed a sexual release. Leah wasn't sure why at that moment of all moments. Something was changing inside of her. She was becoming more aware of her sexual side, or perhaps not repressing it anymore.

In her fantasies, he had mostly pleased her. Now she wanted to please him—if only in her mind.

Leah wanted to feel the kind of power that came when a woman tried to seduce a man and succeeded. The power that came when you knew the man you desired wanted you as badly as you wanted him.

Leah closed her eyes, imagined her phantom lover in front of her with his pants loosened and his shirt off. Leah ran her hands over his torso feeling the strong muscles there. And then she pressed his lips against his belly.

Slowly, she kissed a path downward dragging his jeans over his hips. Then she ran her hand along the length of his cock which was hidden by his briefs.

It was hard. Thick and long.

She wanted to taste him, Leah pulled his black briefs down and his cock sprang free. And she took a moment to look at him.

He looked even more impressive than he felt. His cock was beautiful. With no foreskin, the head was exposed. It was perfectly rounded and ride.

She lowered herself to her haunches, then took his beautiful hard penis in her hand. She pumped it with slow steady strokes looking up at him as she did.

His eyes had grown darker with lust. He was gazing at her with an expression of need that said she had total control of his pleasure.

Leah guided him to her mouth, flicked her tongue over the engorged head, his cock throbbed and he moaned.

Leah ran her tongue around the tip of his shaft in a slow wet circle. Then she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked it like it was a giant lollipop.

Her lover tangled his hands in her hair. Leah opened her mouth wider, drew him deeper inside. Took him to the back of her throat. Then she slid her mouth back, her lips still suctioned on him. When his head met her lips again, Leah sucked it, dipped her tongue into the groove there.

He groaned and so did she.

Leah took him deep into her mouth again moving up and down his length faster using her hands to tease him. Suddenly she was carnivorous, unable to get enough of him. Leah pumped him while she gave him head, using her teeth and tongue to drive him wild.

Her inner thighs were throbbing and wet, she needed him. But first she needed to make him do what she wanted.

To know that she had the power to give him the ultimate pleasure.

As her mouth worked hungrily, taking him to the back of her throat. Leah felt his cock begin to pulse in steady rapid movements. Then she felt warmth on the back of her tongue and tasted his essence. Leah gripped his thighs and sucked him, drinking every last bit of his seed while his cock convulsed in her mouth.

Then he was pulling her to him kissing her desperately sucking on her tongue and lips. He squeezed her breasts with urgency, he needed her.

As much as she needed him.

"Spread your legs for me," he demanded his voice a throaty growl.

Leah did and he covered her clit a moment later, sighing with pleasure as he trailed a finger along her opening and found her wet. He slipped a finger inside her. Then another. He finger fucked her until she was panting, devouring her lips and swallowing her sobs of pleasure.

He lowered her onto the bed, spread her thighs and rammed himself inside her.

In Leah's mind he filled her with powerful fast strokes. But it was her own hand that was playing with herself. Leah furiously massaged her clit needing the relief.

And then with the image of her lover fucking her wildly, she came hard, her spine and neck arching, a crushing orgasm ripping through her. Leah bit back her cries of passion, wanting no one to overhear her—but not caring if they did.

As she lay there, her fingers in between her legs savoring every bit of her orgasm Leah knew that her fantasies would not be enough.

She wanted to experience the real thing.

* * *

><p>At some point Leah must have drifted off because the sound of the bedroom door opening woke her with a start. Leah looked up to see Paul standing in the doorway.<p>

"There's dinner downstairs," he announced.

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat Leah."

Leah glanced at the digital clock beside the bed it read 6:42 p.m. "Get the hell out and leave me alone."

He groaned and frustration. "Are you going to hide from me forever?"

Maybe she should have gone to her shop. At this hour Brady, Lauren and Rosalie would have locked up for the night. Leah could leave now get a head start on the work she normally did in the morning. Every day she made an assortment of arrangements that customers could walk in and buy, without having to order them in advance. Rose bouquets for anniversaries, arrangements that brightened a sick person's day. Something special for a man courting a woman.

Sighing, Paul stepped fully into the room and closed the door, clearly he wanted them to talk.

Leah stared at him, her heart pounding, she wasn't ready for the talk she wanted to have with him. She'd thought about it for hours after she'd fucked her phantom lover, could think of nothing else. It was pretty clear to her what she had to do and she was dreading the reality of it.

Leah threw the covers off and sat up.

"I told Esme you weren't feeling well."

"At least that's true," Leah's voice dripped sarcasm.

"She was very concerned. She wanted to stay and take care of you tonight. I pretty much had to force her to leave with the promise that I would call and have her come back if you wanted me to."

Leah said nothing.

"I'm hoping we can talk," Paul went on.

"There's nothing to talk about." She glared at him.

"You're still angry I understand." He put his hands up smiling sheepishly.

Leah stood up crossing her arms over her chest. "No I don't think you understand."

"I wasn't up front with you and I hurt you." He paused stepping towards her. "I do understand. I'm sorry I didn't handle things differently."

Differently?

What exactly did that mean?

That he _wouldn't _ have had the vasectomy?

Or that he still would have it but been honest about it?

It didn't matter.

"I think we've said all there is to say about this," Leah's head hurt with her pulse racing. But she needed to go on. "If you truly realize the extent to which you hurt me then you'll understand that you undermined our marriage. I thought we were partners, but your decision… You left me out of a decision that directly affected my life."

"A life _I_ gave you," Paul gave her a pointed look. "Before I met you, you could never imagine living in house like this. Traveling to the places we've traveled."

"I didn't marry you for this shit!" Leah gestured at the massive room.

"Carmen and Irina said the same thing and yet when they left they demanded that I pay them thousands a month."

Leah had heard Paul arguing often with his ex-wives, had heard him threaten to cut off support payments if he was upset with them. Leah had never asked him any questions about his personal affairs, feeling it wasn't her business. Now she was certain that he had tried to control them the way he had with her.

"I'm not them."

Paul raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You think all that matters to me are material things?" Leah asked. "I loved the Paul who courted me with gentleness and persistence. The one I would lie with in bed at night that just held me. The one who would take time out of a business meeting to call and tell me he loved me. But you turned into someone else. You're not the man I fell in love with."

"I gave you a life better than any you could have ever imagined."

"So I have no right to be mad at you," It was a statement, not a question, because it was clear that's what Paul believed. "I have no right to want a baby."

Hell, she couldn't believe he could be so shallow. That he could believe since he had all the money it meant he should have all the power in their relationship.

But more so than that, she couldn't believe _she _had subscribed to that belief. Because she had, even if she hadn't meant to. She had lived her life as though she didn't deserve to be Paul's equal.

"I'm trying to keep things in perspective," he said an edge to his voice.

"What perspective is that? That I have no right to expect anything in this marriage other than what you choose to give me?" Leah asked unable to keep the anger from her voice now. She was glad Esme wasn't here to overhear what would turn into an ugly fight. "That's bullshit!"

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant. And you know what's sad? In my heart I believed it, too. I always did what _you _wanted as I kept things in_ perspective._ But no more Paul. No fucking more."

"Let's have this conversation when you're in a better mood perhaps in the morning."

And as Paul had done so many other times when he decided to end a discussion he turned his back on her. He turned his back was about to leave the bedroom.

Outraged, Leah hustled after him and pushed in front blocking his path. His eyes filled with surprise. "There's no other way to say this than to just say it. I'm leaving you."

That got his attention. He raised an eyebrow, but then his expression turned skeptical. "You're leaving?"

"Yup." Leah didn't bother to give him another speech as to why. All that mattered was the bottom line. She was moving on with her life.

"Oh Leah." Paul actually chuckled softly. He was being patronizing again, treating her like a child who didn't know what she wanted.

"I'm moving out soon but for now I'm staying in one of these spare bedrooms." Leah said clearly.

"This is ridiculous." He stopped chuckling.

"If you say so." He could think what he wanted. Leah wasn't going to argue with him.

"What's this really about?" Paul asked, his voice rising.

"We already went through that." Leah shook her head.

"I don't accept that shit!"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Paul shook his head his lips curling in a frown. "I never thought I'd see the day when…"

Leah narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to continue but he just kept shaking his head. He looked at her as though he couldn't have been more disappointed.

Leah had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, the one thing he had thrown at her from time to time during their marriage, knowing how much it hurt. A way for him to control her to keep her in place.

Leah sneered. "Why don't you say it? Finish your statement."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you became like your mother."

Every time she heard it, it stung and this time was no different. But this was the first time Leah decided not to let his comment slide. "Thank you for giving me more reason to leave."

"Do you have a boyfriend Leah? Your slut of a mother always had someone waiting in the wings."

Leah clenched her fist. "Don't you dare talk about my mother." Leah was surprised at her words, surprised that she was in some way defending her. Leah stopped doing so after the woman had taken Leah to California. But she had not shared the pain of her past with Paul for him to use it against her.

He looked at her disgustedly. "So there is someone else."

"You're unbelievable... you actually think that your betrayal doesn't warrant me wanting to leave. Get out of this room right now." she warned.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Paul repeated.

Leah didn't have a boyfriend. She had only the lover in her mind. A phantom lover who had filled a void in her life.

"No. Now get the hell out." Leah nodded her head towards the door.

"You had to think about that one. You're just like your slut of a mother… I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the—" He seemed to be pushing her buttons and Leah was over it.

Leah didn't say anything as her hand connected to his face, there was a loud 'thwack' that echoed in the large room as his head turned to the left from the impact.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She crossed her arms back over her chest to stop the shaking.

"Y-y-you... hit me?" he asked shocked as he put a hand to his face.

"I asked you to stop. Now. Get. Out." Leah pointed towards the open door.

"Look think about this decision…" he lowered his hand back to his side. "You're obviously angry…" he cleared his throat. "...why end a marriage when you're this upset? Take some time and think about it...I know we can get past this."

Leah knew he probably wouldn't leave the room until she agreed and she was really over looking at his face at that point. "Fine. I'll take some time. But I want you to leave this bedroom. Like sometime today. I'm saying when this conversation is over. And as of now it's over. So get out."

Paul sighed wearily leaving the room muttering, "She really hit me." He closed the door behind him and Leah locked it.

She had no intention of rethinking her decision her mind was made up.

But she didn't have to go anywhere tonight and the house was more than big enough for the both of them. At least for now.

* * *

><p>All night Leah tossed and turned unable to sleep. How could she when her marriage was falling apart? She might as well get up and do something that would take her mind off her problems.<p>

That meant heading to her shop earlier than normal.

She hadn't eaten any dinner last night and her stomach rumbled in protest. But she'd be damned if she'd stop in the kitchen and have breakfast. The only place she wanted be in this house was the spare bedroom, the one spot she could have any privacy.

She would pick up an egg sandwich and a coffee along the way to work. And probably by the end of the day she would call Angela and ask if she could stay with her for the time being.

Leah went downstairs hoping to make a clean getaway but damn, no such luck.

As big as the house was when she saw Paul sitting in the living room it felt incredibly small.

"Shit," she muttered.

He lowered the paper he had been reading and regarded her as she stepped onto the main level to her surprise he smiled. He didn't have a bruise or mark on his face where she hit him. She must not have hit him as hard as she thought she did.

"Good morning cupcake."

Was he simply being cordial or had he decided that their conversation last night had never happened?

"Hmm…" Leah replied as she continued on to the door.

"Leah wait."

Cringing Leah halted. Yes, Paul was still her husband but she wasn't up for chitchat right now. Besides, she was fairly certain he wanted to continue to discuss the issue of their separation and Leah wasn't in the mood to humor him as he tried to change her mind.

But she stopped nonetheless, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Please have a seat." He gestured to the spot beside him on the sofa.

"Where's Esme?" Leah asked.

He perked up considerably at that question. "She's setting the table for us on the terrace. It's a beautiful morning. It'll be nice to have our breakfast out there. We don't do it often enough."

"I'm—"

"And don't say you're not hungry. You ate nothing last night."

"I'm good." Leah was about to start moving again.

"Please Leah wont you just sit." His tone lacing with irritation.

Esme appeared at the entrance to the living room then. "Good morning ma'am," Esme said acknowledging Leah then her gaze went to Paul. "Sir, the table is prepared I'm just bringing the food out."

Leah gazed fondly at Esme, leaving Paul meant she would be leaving her too and that reality made Leah sad.

She was a strong woman, and that's what Leah had to be now—strong. While in her thirties Esme had suffered tragedy when she'd lost her American husband to brain cancer. A widow at that young age she had become a housekeeper to take care of her two young daughters. Those daughters were grown now, with one going to college and the other had gotten married.

Esme was a sweet woman, Leah liked her a lot and she hated that Paul required her to address them as "sir" and "ma'am" or "Mr." and "Mrs." Leah never like it and she saw it now for what it was—his way of controlling everything of making himself feel important.

Paul folded the front section of the paper back into place and stood. He was dressed in maroon silk pajamas and a black silk robe. "Thank you Esme. My wife and I appreciate it is the coffee on the table already?"

"Yes sir, the caramel flavored one just like Mrs. Lahote prefers."

"Good Esme." Paul looked at Leah. "Let's go outside now, babe."

Leah couldn't refuse and insult Esme as Paul was well aware. So she went quietly.

Esme slipped away just as quietly and Paul and Leah made their way to the patio. The sun was shining, the sky clear. Their patio was situated so that it was almost completely beneath the master bedroom, so a good amount of the area was shaded by the roof above. If it was raining, they could sit out here without getting wet. If it was sunny, they could enjoy the comfortable shade. A portion of the patio extended beyond the upper level, so you could sit by the wrought iron railing and get sun on your face.

They had a view to die for, because their basement was actually on ground level, the patio was on the second level of their home.

"Sit." Paul instructed her.

Leah pulled out the plush chair and sat across the table from him. He reached for the silver coffee pot and began to pour the delicious smelling brew into her cup. He filled hers and then his own.

"It certainly is a lovely day," he commented.

Leah didn't reply she didn't want to sit here and have a meaningless conversation.

"We should really do this more often. We have so much beauty here and we don't take advantage of it often enough." Paul continued.

Leah reached for the sugar and cream to avoid responding to that one.

"People would kill for this home we have we're very lucky." He grinned.

Sipping her coffee, Leah gazed out at the view. Their house had a basketball court in addition to the pool but what Leah loved most was their private stretch of beach. Beyond the trees that gave their property privacy was a path leading to the sand. There were two chairs where they could sit and watch the sunset and in the beginning of their marriage they'd done that often.

The door opened and Esme approached with a large tray. There were fresh scones, cantaloupe and honeydew slices and two large omelets.

Leah's mouth watered and her starving stomach grumbled. Esme made the best omelets, stuffed with vegetables and cheese. They were fluffy and full and absolutely delicious.

"This looks wonderful," Leah said as she placed the tray on the table.

"It looks like you've outdone yourself again," Paul added.

Esme set their plates on the table before them, then arranged the fruit platter and scones in the center.

"Enjoy," Esme gave a little nod and headed back into the house.

Leah took a fresh scone broke it open and added butter then popped the piece in her mouth, it was almost orgasmic.

"I've been thinking about our discussion last night," Paul began. And Leah's eyes met his. "You say you want to have children."

"You already know that," Leah quipped. Her stomach lurched her hunger turned to nausea.

Paul nodded while he ate a bite of his omelet. He moaned in pleasure. "Try yours this might be the best one Esme has ever made."

Leah took a bite of the omelet wondering why she was doing so. Paul said eat so she obeyed. Paul said sit so she sat. When was she going to stop letting him control everything she did?

Leah was sure the omelet was fabulous but her taste buds had gone dormant because of her anxiety. After she swallowed, Leah spoke. "Get to the point."

He finished chewing. "You want children. I understand that but what if you leave me and you can't get pregnant? Won't you feel stupid?" he raised his eyebrows as if to emphasize the reality: that she hadn't considered that possibility. "If you're set on leaving I propose this first—let's set up an appointment with a specialist and have the required medical tests done to deem whether or not you're even fertile.

_Whether or not you're even fertile_…it almost sounded as if Paul hoped she wouldn't be.

"Every year you age the percentage gets higher and higher making it more risky... so it'll be harder for you." He went on.

Leah had heard enough. "First off I'm twenty seven... twenty fucking seven years old. There are women who get pregnant well into their late thirties so stop bringing up my age, damn it. And second it's definitely hard when the man has a fucking vasectomy," Leah no longer had an appetite. She pushed her chair back on the tile patio and stood. "This is no longer just about getting pregnant. It's you."

"Sit down Leah."

Leah didn't say anything calming herself before she ended up hitting him hard enough to actually leave a mark this time.

Paul swiftly changed the subject. "Give it a few months cupcake. We've got that wedding on Mother's Day to attend."

Leah turned to him exhaling a breath before saying. "Which I already told you I would be too busy to—"

"And another couple of weddings over the summer I won't be going alone." He interrupted.

"Find someone to go with you," Leah snapped.

"Leah."

Leah started to walk away but as Paul called her name again she stopped and faced him.

There was something she needed to know. Something else she was pretty sure had been a lie. Leah walked back to the table but didn't sit.

"Tell me something," she began placing her palm on the table. "That night I was in Cannon Beach with Angela—when you called me saying you were having pains?"

"Yes?" he looked up at her innocently.

"You never did go to the hospital did you? For whatever reason you felt threatened that I was out of town with Angela. Maybe you thought my pregnant friend was really on the hunt for a new man—you mentioned something to that effect." Leah dared him to lie to her.

"I was kidding." He chuckled nervously.

Leah took another breath. "And you were _kidding_ about the pain, weren't you? You wanted me home so you lied."

Paul scoffed. He obviously felt she didnt deserve an answer.

"Is that a yes?"

"No it isn't a yes," Paul said indignantly. "I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"And you went to the hospital and they told you it was an anxiety attack?"

"Yes." He nodded. "People can suffer from those type of attacks more than once in a lifetime."

"How convenient," she mumbled. "I called every hospital in Forks even the ones hours away from our house. You weren't at any of them." Leah placed her hand on her hip.

"I can't control whether or not some idiot clerk couldn't find me in their system. But I was there Leah."

He had an answer for everything and what he had said _could _be true. He was so smooth. He knew just how to make a person second guess herself.

"You accuse me of being a liar? And you slapped me last night for just trying to speak to you. I thought we were both adults here, you're acting like a child. I think you owe me an apology."

Leah laughed, a bitter laugh that caused him to look at her as if she had lost her mind. She might have apologized if she believed him but she didn't. Once again she turned and walked away.

"Leah, Leah!" Paul continued to call after her but Leah didn't answer.

Esme gave Leah a confused look as she saw her whiz through the kitchen.

"The breakfast was good?" Esme asked.

"Everything was fine," Leah forced herself to sound cheery.

Leah felt a sense of relief as she stepped out the front door. She'd made her decision and conveyed that decision to Paul twice without caving to his pressure.

She gazed up at the blue sky let the sun's rays kiss her face knowing that house was no longer big enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Just minutes out of her driveway, Leah found herself slipping on her Bluetooth earpiece and dialing a number.<p>

"Leah?" Angela answered.

Hearing her best friend's groggy voice on the other end of the line, Leah realized what she'd done. She'd called her without thinking… without considering the time.

"Sorry Angie," Leah said her eyes darting to the digital clock on the dashboard. It was ten minutes after eight in the morning. "I'll call you back later."

"The hell you will," she said. "If you're calling me so early something must be wrong. Besides I can hardly sleep—the baby is doing acrobatics. I swear I can't wait for the next few months to pass."

She was complaining like a typical pregnant woman but Leah heard the smile in Angela's voice. She would go through all the pain in the world while pregnant, if it meant she would carry this baby to term.

"So tell me," Angela insisted.

A beat passed as Leah considered exactly what to say. Leah sighed glad for once there were no tears, "It's everything…"

"Come by my house we can talk."

"Thanks Angie." Leah's shoulders drooped and she realized right then how much she needed someone to share her problems with. She couldn't do this alone.

Leah needed someone to listen and Angela was excellent at that. Angela only lived five minutes from Leah's house. Her place was large as well but at approximately five thousand square feet it was half the size of Leah's.

But still big enough for the both of them.

As she was pulling into Angela's driveway, Leah saw her peering out the living room window, awaiting her arrival. Angela moved the moment she saw Leah's car and by the time Leah reached her door, Angela was swinging it open.

As Leah looked at her beautiful face and the small bulge growing beneath her robe, Leah thought again about the tragedy Angela endured. About how she had lost a husband and yet was still strong. For the most part she compartmentalized her heartache, wanting to do everything in her power to keep from affecting the baby with her sadness.

Leah was about to lost a husband and it was unlikely she'd ever get pregnant.

Leah burst into tears.

"Oh Leah." Angela put her arms around her and hugged her. "Whatever it is you're going to be okay."

From Angela, those weren't just words. She was a testimony to triumph after adversity.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen." Angela released Leah and closed the door.

Leah followed Angela there noting how she rested a hand on her belly. She would walk through fire to deliver that baby when he was due.

Leah would do the same—if she ever got the chance.

But because of Paul's lies she might never know that joy. That kind of enduring unconditional love.

It was something Leah had never experience from her own mother. Maybe that's why Leah was so desperate to have her own child—to in some way correct the wrong she'd suffered in her youth.

In the kitchen Angela went to the marble counter and lifted a tray with teapots and cups. She brought the tray to the table then immediately poured Leah a cup. She added milk, no sugar, knowing exactly how Leah liked her tea. Angela handed Leah a cup and she took a sip.

Angela sat down beside Leah. "Now spill."

"Paul…" Leah set down the cup because her hand started to shake. "I'm done the marriage is over."

"What?" Angela's eyes widened. "What did he do?"

So Leah told her. Told her everything even how he'd likely lied about having an anxiety attack the night they'd been in Cannon Beach.

"A vasectomy wow…." Angela shook her head.

"I feel so stupid and….angry. I don't know how I could miss the signs of him lying."

"How were you supposed to know?" Angela countered. "Short of hooking him up to a lie detector…"

That made Leah smile.

"If I've learned anything it's that you think you know a person but some people you never can know." Angels mused. "They put on a certain front to the world, present themselves one way but in their hearts they're nothing like that." Angela began to frown.

"Are you talking about Jessica and Bella?" Leah asked.

"Among other people, I suppose. Only a handful of individuals who used to associate with me even bother now." Angela shrugged.

"So you still haven't seen or heard from either of them?" Leah hands finally stopped shaking.

Angela shot Leah an ironic look.

"Not even a… a card in the mail?" Leah asked.

The look intensified but there was no bitterness there nothing at all.

"You knew them longer than I did. They're not the warmest people in the world perhaps, but doesn't it bother you that in your darkest hour they've dropped you?" Leah finally took another sip of her tea.

"It's in your darkest hour that you discover who your true friends are. You were there for me and I'm here for you." Angela gave Leah a look ripe with meaning and Leah smiled in appreciation as Angela asked. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm done." Leah didn't hesitate before saying the words. Didn't have to ponder the question. "I'm leaving him maybe you'll say this a knee jerk reaction, but—"

Angela placed one hand up to stop Leah from speaking. "To be honest I'm not surprised. It wasn't something I could put my finger on in the beginning but it always seemed… kind of like I was only seeing part of you when you and Paul were together. Whereas at the shop you were a different person. When we were out together you were different. Happier. Full of life. But with Paul that wasn't the case. You exuded a different kind of energy when you were with him. Kind of like you were a meeker weaker person I didn't know."

Leah's eyes widened in shock as she regarded her friend. "You never said anything."

"It wasn't my place. I knew you would do good on your own but if you were going to leave Paul… like seriously leave him. It had to be because you came to that decision on your own not because I encouraged you to get there."

Leah nodded she needed to get to this point without help from anyone else.

"I've moved into a spare bedroom but I need to move out it's too much to stay there… He's acting as if nothing has changed…" Leah forehead marred with lines as she thought about earlier.

"Lucky for you, you can have your pick of spare bedrooms here." Angela smiled softly.

Leah pulled Angela in for a hug. "You really are an amazing friend Angie."

Angela hugged her in return rubbing Leah's back up and down. "Of course we're here for each other right? We're both going through… challenging times. I'm living in this huge house all by myself. Trust me I can use the company."

"And I can help you when the baby comes." Leah suggested as they let each other go.

"See… just perfect." Angela said gently as they both smiled at one another.

Leah agreed it was kind of perfect.

This was a new day.

The beginning of her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a treat for all of the reviews of last chapter I'm putting this out today so I can put out the next chapter in few hours which finally includes mystery man! Yay :D<strong>

**Things are about to get very interesting from this point on and if you already hate this version of Paul it'll only get worse **

**Anyways I won't say much more than that :D  
><strong>

** Review :)**


	10. Ch9:Separation declares War

**SM owns Twilight... **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch9:Separation declares War<br>**

Leah was feeling better when she left Angela's but that happy feeling didn't last very long. The moment she pulled up in front of Distinct Creations, her stomach twisted into a knot. Seeing her floral shop reminded her that she just might lose what had been a dream come true, if Paul decided to take it from her in the divorce.

His money had allowed her to open the store, and she dreaded the idea of losing it. Especially to a man who would most likely sell it possibly just to spite her.

Leah put that thought out of her mind as she entered and instead concentrated on getting to work. The Mother's Day weekend was approaching, one of the busiest times of the year for a florist.

Leah had arrived later than she had planned after spending a good hour talking with Angela. So she was surprised that Brady wasn't there yet. At ten minutes to ten he was clearly running late too.

Leah quickly got to work checking the logbook for orders that were due to be picked up and making sure they were all in the fridge. When the door chimes sounded several minutes later Leah expected it to be Brady.

"I'm back here B will you turn the Open sign on?" Leah had a neon sign in the window that indicated to the world the shop was open and it had to be ten already.

"Actually I'm here to place an order." The sound of the deep voice so clearly not Brady's had Leah whirling around and throwing a hand to her chest.

Her heart nearly imploded when she saw that she was staring at the dark brown eyes she had seen so many times in her fantasies.

_Oh, shit._

"I'm sorry," the man said placing his hands up. He wasn't an apparition. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh…" Her breathing had gone from normal to heavy in an instant. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"You _are_ open right?" he glanced at his watch. "It's ten... a minute after actually."

"Yes. Yes, I'm open." Leah wiped her suddenly damp palms on her black slacks. "How may I help you?"

Now that she had a good look at him she could see that his dark brown eyes weren't that dark at all. They were a milk chocolate brown that gave an illusion of being dark. The stranger smiled. The kind of smile that was warm and sexy all in one. He wasn't the same man he had been that day in February. The worry in his eyes was gone, the burden lifted from his shoulders. His hair was definitely longer than she remembered placed in a fohawk she never had found sexy until then.

And he was here today of all days.

_It's fate_, Leah thought and she believed it.

"It's Mother's Day on Sunday," the man said. "My mother just conquered breast cancer."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Officially she's in remission but we're hoping for the best. I'd like to order her something spectacular. Something that shows how happy I am that she won the fight and how proud I am that she's my mother."

His words touched Leah. Almost made her want to cry. She was thinking of her own mom, how she hadn't inspired that kind of pride.

"Aren't you the thoughtful son," Leah noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had looked up at him.

"I've only got one mother and she means the world to me." He grinned a bright white smile that could have been blinding in certain circumstances.

"As she should," Leah smiled.

Were they flirting?

The door chimed again and and in rushed Brady. "Sorry," he mumbled. He carried a tray with two large coffees.

Leah hardly cared that he was late. Her phantom lover was standing right in front of her and he still made her pulse race.

The timing… this wasn't an accident.

"So," Leah took a deep breath. "How big is your budget?"

"My budget is limitless. Within reason." He added with a wink.

That smile again. And this time she knew it wasn't a casual I'm-being-nice smile.

It was a smile just for her.

Her stomach fluttered and she found herself doing something that shocked her, easing her left hand behind her back so that she could hide her wedding bands. Wedding bands she had forgotten to take off.

Was she interested or just interested in flirting?

Hell yeah, she was interested. She wanted to experience the reality of what it was like to feel this man's hands and mouth on her. Would it be as amazing as in her fantasies?

"Miss?" he prompted.

Leah jerked her gaze to his, lucky that her skin was tanned enough that he couldn't see her blush. "I'll come up with something special," Leah told him. "Do you want flowers only or a foil balloon added to the arrangement? And I assume you want big."

He raised his hand scratching the stubble on his jaw as he answered. "Whatever you think is best, big definitely. As to what kind of flowers and all that I leave it in your hands."

Leah was already picturing something with pink roses. Pink was the color associated with the fight against breast cancer. A stunning arrangement full of pink roses, maybe with some Peruvian lilies and some colorful mokara orchids. A crystal case as opposed to a basket.

"Does she like chocolate?" Leah asked. "I could add a small box of Godiva chocolates. Nothing that would ruin any particular diet she might be on."

"My mother would be the first to tell you to make it a big box." His eyes stayed connected with hers.

"All right then," Leah angled her head and smiled coyly, her left hand remained behind her back. "You won't be disappointed."

Shit, she _was _flirting.

Maybe it was just a way to keep her mind off her problems. Whatever it was it felt good.

No that wasn't it. She had already fucked this man in her mind. More than once. Her body was tingling with desire—a reaction she didn't understand, because she'd never experienced it before. But she wanted to make her fantasies a reality.

Leah was driven for the first time in her life by carnal need.

She didn't think, _no it's too soon to think about really fucking him._ She didn't think_, How could you even consider something like that?_

Because let's face it—she had had thought these thoughts for over three months now.

But he was here about business and fantasies aside Leah had to keep that in perspective. So she glanced away. Took a break from his hypnotic gaze.

After a moment, she faced him again. "I know you said money isn't an object but give me a limit."

The man pursed his lips and looked upward as he thought about his answer. Leah's own eyes went to the vee of his neck and lower—to the section of his chest that was evident beneath his partially unbuttoned dress shirt.

She had a wicked image of her trailing her tongue across his skin…

"Can I get something for two hundred?"

Leah jerked her gaze to her left hoping to hell he hadn't caught her checking him out. "Sure." Her body felt on fire. "Two hundred will be more than enough, not that it will even cost that much but at least I know what your budget is."

"When will it be ready?" his eyes moved from her lips back to her eyes.

Leah stopped the gasp that wanted to escape at his intense gaze when she asked. "When do you want to pick it up?"

"Sunday is fine, oh wait." His jaw tensed. "Your sign said you're closed on Sundays."

"Because it's Mother's Day I'm making an exception I'll be here from ten to two." Leah smiled and watched the smile return to his face.

"Is noon a good time to come by?"

"No problem."

Again he stared at her and she at him—as though they both wanted to say something else. Something that had nothing to do with business.

He finally broke the silence. "I'm Jacob."

He extended his right hand and Leah grasped it. An electrical charge shot up her arm. "Leah."

"I came in before," Jacob said pausing before he added. "A few months ago."

"I remember you," Leah told him—as if she hadn't imagined his mouth and hands all over her body since that meeting. Leah released his palm whish she had held just a little too long.

"My mother was in the hospital then and I… I didn't know how it was going to go. I was kind of a mess that day I came in here." He gave her a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That's understandable. I can only imagine how stressful that was."

"But those dark days are over."

Leah wondered if he would have come back before—if not for what his mother was going through. If he had felt the same inexplicable connection she had.

"So do you want me to pay now?"'

"A deposit yes. And let me take down your number. A way to reach you if by any chance you don't show up." Leah nodded slowly.

The sexiest smirk came into his face as he continued to look at her. "Oh… I will definitely be back."

Leah's heart pounded a little harder. Was she reading into it or was there another meaning to his words than the obvious?

"Well," Leah cleared her throat. "If you'll come to the counter, I can take your deposit and your information."

Leah noticed Brady was regarding her curiously. Leah ignored him as she opened the order book to write down Jacob's name and phone number.

"If you want I can add you to our mailing list," Leah said. "Send you news of specials and such."

Behind him Leah saw Brady playfully roll his eyes.

"Why not?" Jake put one his hands in the front of his jean pockets.

"In that case why don't you fill out this card." Leah handed him a black address form and a pen. "Later I'll add you to the mailing list."

"Sounds good."

While he filled out the card, Leah caught Brady making suggestive expressions in the background: pretending to swoon, fluttering his eye lashes, waving at her with his hand under his chin, making kissing faces. Leah didn't know if he was simply checking Jacob out or teasing her for her flirtation.

When Jacob passed Leah the completed address card, Leah handed him a business card. "So I'll see you Sunday at noon?"

He took the card and looked at it briefly before meeting her gaze again. "Thank you, Leah, I'll see you Sunday at noon."

* * *

><p>Leah didn't realize that she was standing motionless watching Jacob walk away until Brady came up beside her.<p>

"Mmmm-mmm-mmm. Damn that right there is one sexy man. He could definitely get it."

Leah turned to look at him giving him a lopsided grin. "He's straight B."

"Oh, I know that honey. He was looking you up and down like you were a hot buttered biscuit." Brady raised his eyebrows suggestively then gave her that curious look again.

"What?" Leah asked feeling as though he could see right through her.

"Other than the fact that there's something you're not telling me?" he scrunched up his face.

Brady, like Angela, was one of her best friends. The kind Leah could trust completely. She'd met him when he'd come into her shop looking for a job, shortly after she'd opened the new location in Forks. Despite having no experience in the field, he'd seen her Help Wanted sign in the window and had been willing to learn. And more importantly, he'd been desperate for a job. Caius, his partner of two years, had kicked him out of _his _house leaving Brady destitute. Knowing a thing or two about what it was like to need a break Leah had hired him on the spot.

Over the course of the last three years, he'd become one of her closest friends. The kind you couldn't keep anything from.

"You know me too well." Leah said in response to his comment.

"Well?" He planted his hands on his hips as he stared at her. "Are you going to tell me?"

The buzz she'd felt at seeing Jacob again faded as grim reality came to the forefront of her mind. Sighing Leah said, "I'm leaving Paul."

Leah steeled herself and waited for Brady to say, "What took you so damn long?" But instead he put a hand on her back and asked. "How are you feeling doll-face?"

Leah's shoulders sagged as if the weight of the would had been lifted from them. "I… I don't know. My emotions have been haywire."

"You know I never felt Paul was right for you," Brady said gently. "But that couldn't have been an easy decision."

He had never made his feelings about her marriage a secret. He'd never expressed anything negative about Paul as a person, but Brady did feel that her husband had a lot of issues and that someone like her didn't realistically have a future with a man who couldn't keep up with her. Leah had respected his honesty. She knew other people in her circle held that same view but would never dare express their true opinion.

But given Angela's comment earlier, that she thought Leah was a different person when Paul was around, Leah wondered if there was more to Brady's opinion about her marriage other than the dysfunction factor.

Brady squeezed her hand. "It's for the best."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know I always thought Paul was hot headed and controlling. You guys hardly have anything in common. He's in the winter of his life and you're still enjoying the summer. At least you should be." He gave her a pointed look. "And this whole talk about you wanting a baby… I just don't see you having a child with a man who's still raising his children from previous marriages and treating you like a child too."

Leah opened her mouth but Brady shot a finger up, silencing her before she could speak.

"But the real reason I knew this day would come has nothing to do with children. You wouldn't be the first person to have a baby with a man with so many issues. It might not be ideal but it wouldn't be the end of the world."

Leah poked him on the arm, "Let's hear your insight."

Brady fixed a button on his gray cardigan as he said. "Deep inside you, I know there's a vibrant and exciting person. But I think being with Paul has killed that individual."

"I'm not vibrant and exciting?" Leah nudged him as she said the words with a smile.

"You were vibrant while you were flirting with that hottie." Brady said dreamily. "And before you say anything you were definitely flirting. You can't convince me otherwise. And guess what? I approve."

"He is very cute." Leah hummed after she said that.

"That he is."

Again Leah thought about the timing of Jacob's return to her store. She didn't typically believe in fate but in this case she felt it was at play.

"You don't even know what Paul did," Leah said getting back to the unpleasant topic of her husband. "He lied to me B. All this time I've been trying to get pregnant and he… he had a vasectomy." Leah finished painfully.

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah." Leah felt her anger return, she hated her roller coaster of emotions but it was definitely better than crying.

"Oh baby." Brady put his arms around her and gave her a warm hug. "I'm so sorry."

Leah pulled out of Brady's embrace. "I knew something was wrong that something was off between us. But I never expected_ that_."

"I've heard some devious things in my time but that's just wrong. That's evil."

Leah nodded. "So here I am about to start over."

"But you'll be okay," Brady told her. "I already saw a different you when you were flirting. A spark I can't say I've seen before. That's what I meant when I said I know there's a vibrant and exciting person inside you waiting to come out. Someone you can't be with Paul."

"Meaning?"

"All I ever hear you say when you're with him is 'Yes Dear. No, Dear. Sure, Paul.' When you're with him _you _were lost." He gestured to her face and upper body talking with his hands as he often did. "It's like you're this beautiful butterfly who doesn't know how to fly. Or a bird that's had her winds clipped."

Leah clasped her fingers together and held them in front of her face.

"Was that harsh doll-face? I'm sorry."

"No." Leah shook her head. "Angela pretty much said the same thing. Almost verbatim."

Brady shrugged as if to say he wasn't surprised.

"Then I'll ask you what I asked Angela. Why did you never mention this before?"

"Girl, part of being smart is knowing when to bite your tongue. You think I wanted you going home to Paul sharing my thoughts with him? Or throwing out my observations when you two were having a fight? Whatever decision you were going to come to you needed to come to on your own."

Exactly what Angela said.

Brady started toward the fridges. "Besides, Paul isn't a man you want on your bad side."

"Wait a minute," Leah followed him. "Why would you say that?"

Brady opened a fridge door. "He's rich, powerful, and he ran a successful Fortune 500 company. He was used to telling people what to do. Used to getting his own way. Probably had to be a little ruthless in the boardroom. You think I wanted him hearing I was saying he wasn't the man for you? He'd probably force you to get rid of me. And you know this job means the world to me."

"As if I'd ever get rid of you. Paul has no say over the running of this store. Sure, he bought it got me but he stays out of the day to day operations."

"That's gonna change," Brady turned back to the fridge.

Leah placed a hand on his arm, and he once again met her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Because Paul's used to being ruthless, used to being in control," he said, echoing his earlier comments. "He's not going to be happy that you're leaving him."

"He's been through two divorces already." Leah held up two fingers.

"And he hates his exes. You've told me that." Brady pushed her hand down pointing at her.

It was true. Paul had nothing good to say about his ex wives. He maintained some civility with them because of the children they shared but if he never had to see them again it would be too soon.

"He can hate me if he wants," Leah shrugged. "I hate him for what he did to me."

"In all seriousness talk to a lawyer right away. You married into his fortune. I wouldn't put it past him to take it all away from you."

"I don't want it." Leah said stubbornly.

"You say that now but you're going to need to live. And you're entitled to something after all the shit he put you through." Brady gave her a knowing look.

"All I want is this store." Brady made a face at her words. "And I suppose that some support would be in order. But I'm not going to go crazy and ask for thousands a month or a multimillion dollar settlement."

Brady rolled his eyes scoffing . "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Paul's going to be looking out for numero uno, and you need to do that too. Take it from me. I know how vindictive a person can get when a relationship ends. What Caius did to me…the way he threw me out of his place and left me without a penny to my name… and I had no legal recourse."

He'd had no legal way out because he'd been in a same sex relationship in a highly conservative state.

"I know Paul will be hurt, possibly angry, that I'm leaving him. But I was his wife for almost half a decade. Even if he did try to completely screw me over the way Caius did you the law wouldn't allow it."

Brady's expression said he knew better. "Talk to a lawyer doll-face. And get ready for a battle. Because when two people split, it's often war."

* * *

><p>Shortly after two o clock Leah left Brady, Lauren and Rosalie at the store and went out for lunch. Leah wanted some time alone and wasn't interested in any chitchat. Leah drove to a pita shop about ten minutes away, picked up a chicken pita and ate it in her SUV at the back of the parking lot.<p>

Her thoughts were on Jacob. She wanted to get to know him. Whether that would land them in bed or in a relationship time would tell. All she knew right now was that she wanted to experience with him in real life all that she had experienced with him in her dreams.

Leah thought of the electrical charge she'd felt this morning when he'd shaken her hand. Of the way his eyes heated her body.

And suddenly she was aroused. What was it about this man that her thinking about hot sex every time he entered her mind?

She wasn't this woman. This woman she was becoming who was driven by sexual needs.

At least she hadn't been.

But she was enjoying the feeling this man was bringing out of her—and she barely knew him.

Right there at the back of the parking out of view of anyone, Leah eased her skirt up and slipped her hand into her panties. She stroked her clit. Up and down. Up and down. And imagined Jacob's tongue flicking over her nipple. Imagined his teeth grazing her breast. Imagined him pushing his fingers deep inside her.

Heat enveloped her body. She was wet, breathing shallow. She wanted to come. Needed to come. She thought about her legs spread wide, exposing herself to Jacob. She thought of him sucking her clit so damn sweetly. Thought of him spreading her folds and thrusting his tongue deep inside her.

He ate her like a man starved groaning lustfully as he drank her nectar. His fingers and his tongue stroked her, heated her, fulfilled her in a way that made her absolutely crazy.

The pressure built inside her, a rising crescendo. And as she thought of those beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into hers from between her legs, she came.

For several seconds she sat still in her car, her hand between her legs as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Panting, she glanced around, saw that no one was around her. Even if there was someone they wouldn't be able to see what she'd been doing behind tinted windows.

But _she _knew what she'd been doing—something she had never done before. Something she never would have imagined doing in her wildest dreams.

Was she losing her mind?

She should have been embarrassed, felt some level of shame. But she didn't. Because she was discovering a part of herself she had repressed for far too long.

And she was liking it.

* * *

><p>Leah went back home after work to get some clothes. Paul wasn't there, which was a huge relief. She didn't want to run into him. If she could move on with her life and never see him again, she would be only too happy.<p>

Leah threw herself into work for the rest of the week putting particular attention into the arrangement for Jacob's mother. Thinking about seeing him on Sunday gave her something positive to look forward to. When the reality of her life crept into her brain in the middle of the night she thought about Jacob.

Nights were quiet time and in quiet times, she couldn't block out her reality with work.

The same was true on Saturday night.

She lay awake in Angela's spare bedroom thinking again about the nights she had slept in Paul's bed. So often, he would sleep with his back to her. There was something symbolic about that. Something she should have realized at the time but didn't.

_Did Paul ever love me? Or was I simply a young beautiful wife he could be proud to have on his arm? One he had recognized was broken enough that he would be able to control her?_

Leah didn't want to think about the answer to that question. She didn't want to believe that her whole life with him had been a lie.

_Jacob wouldn't be the kind of guy to lie in bed with his wife and sleep with his back to her,_ Leah thought.

What was it about Jacob that intrigued her? He was a stranger, and yet there was something about him that spoke to her, though she wasn't sure what. A primal need? Something else?

She slipped her hand beneath the waist of her pajamas, pushed it lower to her center. Let her fingers gently rest in between her legs. Almost every time she thought of Jacob she felt a rise of desire.

She swirled her middle finer lazily around her clit from outside the lace stroking the embers of her desire making herself wet.

But this time after she came there was a sense of emptiness. As much as she enjoyed fantasizing about Jacob her fantasies were no longer enough.

She wanted the real thing.

* * *

><p>Eleven fifty-three.<p>

Leah glanced at the clock for the gazillionth time that morning. Even though Jacob has said he would be coming at noon, each time the door chimes she looked up in anticipation.

But now the time was getting close and her heart was on overdrive as she waited for him to appear.

The door chimes sang again. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she hurried from the fridge area toward the front of the store. Lauren was walking toward her no doubt about to pick up an arrangement from the fridge for another customer.

"Claire's not back yet?" Leah asked.

"No. She has been gone awhile hasn't she?" Lauren looked a bit worried.

Since the shop was normally closed on Sundays except for special occasions like Mother's Day, her deliveryman had the day off. Claire was playing the role of driver with the company van today, for the one delivery she had scheduled, for a Jewish wedding.

"She's probably helping the family set up the flowers in the synagogue," Leah commented certain that was the case.

Leah went to the door, hoping to see Jacob. Disappointment hit her like a punch in the chest when she saw one of her other customers there.

"Good morning Seth," Leah said warmly. He was a real estate agent who gave her a lot of business. Whenever his clients purchased a home, he had a floral arrangement delivered to the house as a personal touch.

He was also gay and Leah always thought he'd be a good match for Brady. If Brady would ever dare give his heart to another man.

"Morning Leah."

"I'll get your flowers."

Leah went to the fridge and withdrew the festive bouquet Brady had made. The yellow daisies, red carnations and pink asters were radiant in a gold colored basket. She'd had Brady make on for Angela too which Leah would surprise her with later.

She was almost a mother and Leah wanted to celebrate that.

"Lovely," Seth said as Leah carried the bouquet to the front of the store. "My mother will be very happy."

"I'm sure she will be." The bouquet was wrapped in cellophane. It made it easier to carry to the car and minimized any damage during transport. "And you've already paid for your order in full so you're good to go." Leah handed Seth the bouquet.

"You outdid yourself Leah."

Leah was tempted to tell him that Brady was behind the creation but refrained. There was no point trying to play matchmaker until Brady was ready to let his guard down.

So Leah simply said. "You're welcome." And then Leah stepped ahead of Seth to the door but it opened before she could get there.

And in he walked.

_Jacob._

Her heart slammed against her rib cage. She stood, pretty much dumbfounded her eyes drinking in the sexy sight of him.

Jacob held the door open and Seth exited. "Thanks again Leah," he called over his shoulder.

Jacob let the door swing shut. And then he faced her his striking brown eyes locking with hers.

_Way too sexy, _Leah couldn't help thinking._ So damn delicious._

"Hello Leah."

"Afternoon." Leah hoped her thoughts weren't evident on her face. Then again, maybe that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Jacob to know how much she desired him.

"How are you?" Leah asked.

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Good," Leah replied nodding. A few moments of silence ensued and Leah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose the bouquet for my mother is ready?" he asked at last.

"It is." Shit, why couldn't she think of anything intelligent to say? "Let me go back and get it."

Leah went to the fridge and held the door open with her hip. "It's pretty big," she called out as she gingerly lifted the vase. "I hope you like it."

The bouquet was large and blocked her view so she had to angle her head to the side as she carried it to the front of the store.

"Wow," Jacob's face lit up as he saw it. "That's huge."

"It's one of the best I've ever made," she said proudly as she gently set it on the front counter. And it was. She had placed each blossom with care. "I figured it was fitting to create an arrangement with pink roses and lilies, adding a splash of color with mokara orchids. They're the ones shaped like starfish. Yellow and orange and bright warm tones that signify the bright days to come."

"That's nice you put a lot of thought into it. I appreciate that."

"The story you told me about your mother was inspiring. I wanted to create a bouquet that celebrated that story."

"Thank you."

"I decided against the balloons at least as part of the arrangement. It wouldn't look right. But I have an array right here." Leah indicated the carious helium balloons that were prearranged for Mother's Day.

"This is nice," Jacob pointed to a large metallic one with Happy Mother's Day written on it in a cursive font. Pink and gold latex balloons filled out the tall arrangement. "I'll take this as well."

"Everything's wrapped in cellophane to keep it in place, but you can see the Godiva chocolates in front." Leah pointed to the box which she had wrapped in gold foil and tied with an elegant cream colored ribbon.

"I can't thank you enough." Jacob said. "How much do I owe you?"

Leah added the balloon cluster to the tally and gave Jacob the total price. He passed her two one hundred dollar bills.

"Keep the change." He told her.

"But that's over a thirty dollar tip."

"No other florist would have gone to the lengths you did to make this bouquet so personal and meaningful."

Leah was humbled and touched. "I'm glad you like it."

"Let me take the flowers to the car," Jacob said. "Then I'll come back for the balloons."

"I'll get the door for you," Leah hustled past him.

As Jacob went outside, Leah headed back to the counter. It wasn't a windy day but she wrapped the balloon in a bag nonetheless to protect them.

He came back inside just as she finished securing the arrangement. "And here you go," she told him.

"I can't thank you enough beau—uh Leah." He scratched his jaw.

Leah smiled catching that he might have just called her beautiful. "It was my pleasure."

A few beats passed and she grinned at him for lack of anything better to do. She wanted to tell him that she would love to see him again but she couldn't find the courage. It was one thing to be bold with him in her mind but being bold in real life was another thing altogether.

Jacob went to the door and she watched him leave. he made his way to a while Buick Enclave opened the back door and put the balloon bouquet inside.

Leah watched and waited for him to look back.

But he didn't, he opened the front door and got into the car.

Her happiness dissolved, just like that. Her stomach twisted and she felt sick with disappointment.

What had she been expecting? For him to sweep her into his arms and kiss her?

She returned to the counter sighing as she did. She had been so looking forward to seeing him again. He had represented hope for her she guessed. Hope that was now deflated.

Trying to hide her emotions from Lauren Leah looked down at her order book and put check marks beside Seth's and Jacob's names.

The door chimes sounded Leah whipped her head up as Claire rushed in.

"God talk about a nightmare." She ran her hands through her layered brown hair. "The traffic to the other part of Forks was brutal even on a Sunday."

"Forks?" Leah said certain Claire had misspoken.

"Why didn't you tell me that the location for the delivery had changed? I was a good five minutes in the wrong direction when I got the call from the bride's father." Claire frowned.

"Bride's father," Now Leah was alarmed. "No one told me there was a change in location." Leah tensed. "Mr. Gerandy signed for the delivery?"

"Actually…" Claire looked to the left confusion marring her face.

"Actually what?" Leah squinted as if that would help her see better.

"Um someone said the family was going to be late getting to the synagogue, but to leave the flowers."

"Someone had to have signed for the delivery," Leah said. "That's company policy."

"Someone did sign but… now that I think of it, he seemed a bit confused." Claire tapped her chin.

"What does that mean?" Sensing a major problem now Leah was getting anxious.

"He was… a janitor, I think. I told him about the wedding and he seemed not to know what I was talking about. But he signed for the delivery anyway."

"Oh fuck," Leah muttered. _Paul._

"Leah?" Claire said but Leah was already heading to the phone.

Leah called Mr. Gerandy who said he was just about to phone her. He wondered why the delivery hadn't yet arrived.

Leah hung up cursing. "There was no change in location." Leah told Claire.

"What? But her father called! I was driving and he phoned the company cell. He said he was sorry for the mix up and last minute change and gave me the new address and everything!" Claire threw up her hands up in the air.

"Well the Gerandys are at the synagogue in Port Angeles wondering where the flowers are. You need to head back wherever you went immediately and pick up the arrangements. You've got about two hours before the wedding starts. Damn it!"

Claire jumped.

"Now!" Leah snapped though she wasn't angry with her.

She was pissed with Paul. _He _was behind this.

He knew Judge Gerandy was going to his daughter's wedding. He had left her a message last night pleading with her to go with him. Leah hadn't responded.

Paul would know to call and screw with her order.

A big order.

He did it to get back at her. To punish her for not going to the wedding with him

The bastard must have been waiting outside the shop until he saw them loading up the van. Then he had called Claire shortly after she had set off.

Claire all but ran out the door now nearly bumping into a customer.

In her frustrated state Leah didn't immediately see who it was. But a moment later the fact that it was Jacob registered.

And just like that despite her stress over the botched flower delivery her hope was restored.

"Everything okay with the bouquet?" she asked.

"I've been trying to talk myself out of doing this," Jacob said as he walked toward her. "I guess because I figure you're already involved with someone. But even as I drove away I knew I had to come back and ask you," he paused drawing in an audible breath. "I'm wondering if you would like to have—"

"Yes," Leah interjected.

He chuckled. "I didn't finish my question."

"It's still yes," Leah gave him a smirk of her own. And she could feel that vibrancy Brady was talking about. She could feel herself morphing into a different person.

Leah wasn't going to let Paul get to her with his childish antics. She wasn't going back to him no matter what he did.

Jacob leaned in closer. "So you'll have dinner with me?"

"I'm free tomorrow night."

Jacob smiled seeming pleasantly surprised by her boldness. "Tomorrow night works for me, any particular time?"

"Seven is fine is that good for you?"

"That's good for me beautiful." So he had called her beautiful earlier.

God, she wanted to kiss him. She really did. She wanted to feel those nice lips of his molded to hers. She wanted to feel his muscular arms wrapped about her body.

Him being inside her.

"Shall I pick you up?" Jacob asked. "Or do you want to meet me somewhere?"

Leah had to swallow away the sinful image before she could speak. "Why don't you meet me right here?" she suggested.

"All right Leah it's a date."

Leah liked the way he said her name how it sounded in his deep baritone. She guessed she was a hussy for deep voices... or maybe it was just him. She didn't really know nor did she care.

This time as Jacob walked away he glanced back. Glanced back and waved.

Leah followed him with her eyes as he passed the front window. When he was almost out of sight he looked inside and caught her gaze smiling.

Leah laughed and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>So the guesses were pretty evident :D Woo... goo Jake go Jake...<br>**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter... but if you didn't... next chapter should definitely be better lol...**

**The reviews to this story is awesome! I swear you guys are better than cupcakes and cookies... **

**So keep them coming and review :D  
><strong>


	11. Ch10:Out with the Old in with the New

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight!**

**Happy Belated 18th Bday to LaurenHallmark hope you had a beautiful day! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch10:Out with the Old in with the New<br>**

Leah was bubbling with excitement for the rest of the day, Angela noticed the change in her even though Leah tried to keep her mood under control.

"What is going on with you?" Angela asked amused standing in the open door way. "You haven't stopped smiling since you got here."

Leah flipped on her stomach letting her hair fall on the right side of her shoulder, "I'm happy for you," the corners of Leah's mouth quirked up, "This time next year you're going to have a beautiful baby in your arms."

"I know." Angela rubbed a hand over her belly looking down before looking back up at Leah with a knowing look. "But that's not why you're grinning like you got a secret."

"Okay I'll tell you… I have a date." Leah sat up fully on the bed sitting on her knees with her legs beneath her.

"A what?"

"A date." Leah repeated. "And I can't say I've ever felt like this. I feel like a teen all over again."

"Who is he?" Angela stepped fully in the room towards the bed.

"A definite hottie, all muscular and strong, his smile would mostly be used in a dentist ad, his eyes are something I've never seen before and his voice…" Leah trailed off letting her eyes roll upward to show what she meant. "I think he's in his early to mid-thirties. I don't know much more than that but I plan to find out." Leah answered as Angela sat at the corner of the bed.

"You almost sound smitten." Angela said in a singsong voice.

"To tell you the truth I've been thinking about him for a few months."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

Leah explained what she meant. That she'd first seen Jacob in February and hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since. How she'd even fantasized about him.

"Hmm…All I'll say to that is if he ends up as just a friend, fine. If he's a fling, you deserve it. If it ends up being more…" Angela folded her right leg under her left thigh.

"One day at a time Angie." Leah's cell phone rang and she knew without even looking at the screen that it would be Paul.

Leah grimaced flipping her phone over so she wouldn't have to see the picture of his face.

"Paul?" Angela asked touching Leah's knee.

"He's called a few times today."

"That's to be expected maybe he's ready to apologize."

Leah guffawed. "After the stunt he pulled… he can go to fucking hell and take his apologies with him."

"What stunt?"

"He messed with my business." Thank goodness Claire had been able to make it to the appropriate location in the nick of time. Leah had apologized profusely to the Gerandys and even offered to refund ten percent of their purchase. "Girl it's a doozy of a story." Then she began to tell Angela the whole incident.

* * *

><p>At six forty five the next evening, Leah was in her bathroom at the shop getting ready. She closed at six thirty and Brady was taking care of the end day business while Leah was taking care of prettying herself.<p>

Leah had no clue where Jacob was taking her but she was dressed to kill. Deciding to go for sexy and seductive. She had on a pair of Louboutin red heels, black lace with a hint of peep toe. She was wearing the black dress with the low-cut neckline that Paul hadn't approved of, this time minus the shawl. She was betting that Jacob would like it.

She had also flat ironed her hair, just as she had that disastrous evening at The Melting Pot. Maybe she was subconsciously replaying that evening, knowing she was about to rewrite the ending with one far more favorable.

"Well hot damn," Brady's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw her. Then he moved past Leah looking into the bathroom and all around the shop before he returned pointing his index finger at her. "Okay… what did you do with Leah Lahote?"

"Leah Lahote is gone," Leah announced. "From now on I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Ooooh." Brady put his hand over his mouth. "Already using your maiden name, doll-face get it." He snapped pushing his lips out then he grinned.

"I have to start somewhere, I'm leaving the person I was with Paul behind." Leah placed her hand on her hip.

Brady's eyes roamed her body from head to toe. "Love the hair. It's nice to see you with it down and straight as opposed to tied back or curled like a little grandma."

Leah hit him softly on his arm. "Ouch that hurt." she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He shrugged. "It's a compliment take it."

"Whatever B."

"Do a twirl," Brady spun his finger up in the air and Leah did causing him to whistle. "You are sex on a stick."

"Good." Leah watched as he grinned devilishly. She returned his smile. She wasn't trying for demure. She knew where she wanted this night to lead and if this dress helped her get there, all the better.

A couple of minutes after seven, Leah saw Jacob's car pull up. He was dressed in a sharp black blazer and royal blue dress shirt that was open the first three buttons, he looked like a model.

Leah let out a shuddery breath and so did Brady.

Leah faced her friend. "Isn't it time for you to leave?"

"Hmm not before I say hello."

Jacob's face broke into a dazzling smile as he stepped into the shop. His lips parted, his eyes lighting up as he gave her a long once over. "Wow…"

Leah smiled confidently.

Brady stepped forward, extending his hand. "I'm Brady I work with that hot mama over there."

Jacob pumped his hand. "Hey, Brady."

"You take good care of her now I think I stuck some mace in her purse just in case," Brady added.

"B," Leah gave Brady a look.

"What?" Brady blinked innocently before shrugging. "I'm just saying."

"It's okay," Jacob chuckled. "I plan on taking good care of her."

Leah looked up at Jacob wondering if his words had more meaning.

She sure as hell hoped so.

* * *

><p>Minutes later they were outside the store slowly walking toward Jacob's car. Leah had left Brady to close up shop.<p>

"You look amazing," he gazed down at her again.

"You look pretty good yourself." Leah told him.

He scratched his russet jaw which look clean shaven today. "Do you want to ride with me? Or do you want to take your own car?"

"It makes more sense to go together," Leah told him. She was definitely throwing caution to the wind, she felt a comfort around him that she hadn't received in a long while. If by any chance she were wrong and mysteriously went missing, Brady had all of Jacob's information on the shop computer.

He gave her a lopsided bright grin, "I think so too."

Jacob electronically unlocked the doors to the Buick and made his way to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and Leah slid in.

Moments later he got in the other side of the vehicle. Her stomach fluttered as she met his gaze. Here she was for the first time in five years getting into a car to go on a date with a man other than Paul.

It felt a little weird.

But definitely exciting.

"Is there a particular place you'd like to go?" Jacob paused after he stuck his key in the ignition. "I should have asked yesterday and made reservations or something."

"It's Monday so I'm sure we'll be fine." Leah pulled on her seatbelt.

He started the car and turned on the stereo. The sounds of soft jazz filled the airwaves. "Is there a station you like to listen to?" his finger hovering over one of the buttons.

How different he was from Paul. One of the things that really irked Leah about her husband was that whenever he drove her car, he changed all of her preset radio stations. Yes, he was the official owner of the car but she drove it most of the time. Why did he have to change the radio stations to _his _preference?

"This is just fine…" Leah sighed.

"Back to restaurants. Do you have a favorite spot?"

Leah thought about it for a minute then said. "Have you ever been to the Melting Pot?"

"I love it there."

"I've been dying to try their food."

"The Melting Pot it is." He tapped the steering wheel a few times.

As Jacob began to drive Leah laid her head back and softly smiled as things were finally going her way.

* * *

><p>All through dinner Leah couldn't stop mentally comparing Jacob to Paul. Paul was arrogant. Jacob was thoughtful. Paul was often rude to people. Jacob was respectful. As the CEO of a successful company Paul was used to controlling people—and that had extended to her. Jacob was a college football coach who spent his down time and the off-season mentoring students.<p>

Their personalities were as different as night and day. Leah didn't have to be on pins and needles with Jacob, worried that she would do or say something wrong. And unlike Paul, who expected to make the final decision when it came to their menu choice, Jacob let her choose the signature platter for two.

Leah saw Jasper but he wasn't their server. When he spotted her, he did a double take. But his face visibly relaxed when he saw that she wasn't with Paul.

Leah gave Jasper a little wave and a smile thought she'd been tempted to apologize to him again.

After a meal that could only be described as delicious, Leah was nowhere near ready for the night to end.

Leah wanted to slip her arm through Jacob's as they strolled out of the restaurant but she didn't. Instead she watched him head to the valet stand.

_Tell him you don't want the evening to be over_, a voice in her brain screamed. _Tell you really like him._

He came to stand by her while they waited for the car to be driven around, his body heat enveloping left side.

"Thank you for tonight." Leah looked up at his profile, his strong features looked very relaxed as his eyes scanned in front of him.

"No… thank you for agreeing to be my date." He snaked his hand around hers tentatively.

Leah curled her fingers around his large calloused one in turn. "I had a really, really good time."

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" he squeezed her hand.

"You mean right now?" Leah asked her heart thudding against her chest when he looked down at her.

"I mean, I know you have to work in the morning." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What did you have in mind?"

He paused briefly. "I don't want to overstep anything but I really enjoyed getting to know you and if you were up for a nightcap…"

"At your place?"

The Buick pulled up in front of them just then and Jacob didn't answer. The valet attendant opened the door for him then came around the car and opened the door for her.

Inside the privacy of the car, Jacob spoke. "I don't want you to think I'm being a perv or too forward. I just…"he paused moving his mouth to the side before he finally said. "I really don't want our night to end."

Leah fastened her seat belt. "I don't want our night to end either."

"Really?"

Leah reached for his hand. "Mmm-hmm."

A smile lit up his face. The type of smile women probably immediately dropped their panties for as soon as he flashed it in their direction. It made Leah feel good. Made her feel happy.

Inexplicably, Jacob and her had connected and their connection was real, intense and exciting.

They seemed to be on the same page.

They held hands almost the entire drive to his place in La Push. When he had to turn or maneuver the car in a way that required both hands, he released hers briefly before taking it in his once more.

As Jacob pulled into the driveway of a modest house Leah thought of how different he was from Paul. Thought of the simmering desire she had for Jacob compared to what she'd felt for Paul when she'd started dating him.

Sex with her husband had been nice and sometimes even hot but not drive her up the wall crazy. And that hadn't mattered, because the emotional connection had been the most important thing for her.

But it mattered now. The tingle she felt just holding Jacob's hand told her how much she needed passion in her life.

Leah was ready for it.

Leah wanted the whole package—hot sex combined with an emotional connection.

"I should have asked if you wanted to come to my place," Jacob said as he put the car in park. "Or if you wanted to go to yours."

Acting on instinct Leah leaned forward and kissed him.

As her mouth pressed against his, she sighed, accepting the intense sensation exploding inside of her. She'd wanted this… wanted it so badly.

The kiss started slowly their lips playing over each other's fearlessly but slowly. They took their time exploring. There was no need to rush and she wanted to savor every delicious moment with this man.

Leah parted her lips and Jacob groaned. He brought both hands to her face, framing it gently. He sucked softly on her bottom lip and nibbled on it with his teeth.

And then his tongue was in her mouth, and they were full blown making out, their lips fused together, their tongues tangling in deep, hot kisses. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

Jacob lowered his hands to her back smoothing his palms over her dress. Leah had been fantasizing about this moment for so long that if he wanted to get her naked in the car she wouldn't have stopped him.

Jacob was the one who paused. He eased his head back and stared down at her, smiled that incredibly sexy smile. "I say we head inside—before we give the neighbors something to talk about."

He gave her lips a quick soft brush with his own and pulled back. But Leah moaned softly in protest. So Jacob leaned forward again and kissed her deeply until she was moaning in pleasure.

As her body grew hotter than Lousiana hot sauce she pulled away from him this time. "You're right we should go inside."

He stroked her face and regarded her with a mix of admiration and desire. It was a way of telling her that what would come next wasn't about to be a random hookup, but about two people who liked each other acting on mutual desire.

Leah turned her face into his palm and softly kissed his hand.

"Come on," Jacob whispered. "Let's go inside beautiful."

* * *

><p>They didn't get past the entranceway before they picked up where they'd left off in the car. Jacob pulled her into his arms and kissed her.<p>

It was a hot and urgent kiss, all tongue. His hands roamed up and down her arms, over her back. Leah pressed her palms to his chest and dug her fingertips into his flesh through his shirt.

His warmth consumed her, his kiss electrified her. She never wanted anything as badly as she wanted him.

Jacob broke the kiss only to take her hand and lead her to the nearby living room. There he took his blazer off and set it on the leather sofa before once again drawing her into his arms.

As they kissed, he pulled her down onto the sofa with him. This time, his hands ventured lower than her back to her ass. He gently squeezed her flesh groaning as he did. The sound was like an aphrodisiac making her dizzy with desire.

Her body was on sensory overload. Every touch of his fingers against her skin sent a new rush of excitement through her. She hardly knew Jacob, and yet she felt that she already knew him intimately. She wanted him to rip her clothes and take her. Take her in a way that she hadn't been taken in years.

She thought of Paul then and that put an immediate damper on her desire. She didn't care that she'd only just left her husband she was entitled to get what she wanted. But she needed to be honest, to lay her cards on the table before they went any further.

Leah eased backward breaking the smoldering kiss. However Jacob's lips didn't stop, they moved to her cheek, then to the underside of her jaw.

"Jacob," Leah said breathlessly. "Jacob, wait."

He stopped then, cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes. There was a slight look of confusion on his face as though he wondered if he'd been moving too fast.

"I just… I need to tell you something." Leah said huskily.

"Uh okay," his voice had a note of concern.

Leah didn't know how to say it, but she had to do so. "Jacob I'm married."

His lips parted, forming an O and he immediately lowered his hands from her face.

"I shouldn't have blurted it out like that but I wanted to—"

His jaw tensed as he puffed out a breath. "Look if you're married that changes everything."

Leah clarified. "I'm separated."

Jacob's look of confusion deepened.

Leah blew out a deep breath. "I just left my husband. It's over. Absolutely. No going back. But I wanted you to know my circumstances. Before…" Leah left her statement unfinished. Her body knew what she wanted but verbalizing it was another matter.

"You say you just left him. When?"

"Last week."

Jacob's eyes widened registering his surprise. "And how long were you married?"

"Four and a half years."

His face grew serious. "That's a pretty long time. If you're newly separated it might not be over."

"It was a long time coming," Leah told him. "Even though I didn't know it he has always been controlling but recently I discovered a lie. A big one. It's one I can't… won't ever forgive."

"Infidelity?"

"No. Something worse."

Jacob gave her a curious look. "What's worse than cheating?"

Leah chuckled mirthlessly. "How much time do you have?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were sitting side by side on the sofa, a second bottle of wine half finished. She had recited a novel to Jacob—retelling practically all the events that had taken place in her life since the moment she'd met Paul.<p>

"And now here I am," Leah concluded. And for the first time since she'd started talking, Leah glanced at her watch. Her eyes bulged. "It's almost one in the morning…did you seriously just sit there and listen to me talk for two hours straight?"

"Has it been two hours?"

"Yes, because it was almost eleven when you went to get that first bottle of wine."

Leah had dominated the conversation for all that time as if the floodgates had been opened and she'd had to get her story off her chest. She should have been surprised that she could share all that information with a man she barely knew. And yet she wasn't. She felt a connection with Jacob that was incomprehensible.

Leah had snuggled against him as she told her story and he had held her hand much of the time. He was quietly offering her the support she needed and not judging her in the least.

"So, if it's two hours since you started talking," Jacob began, "that means it's two hours since we last kissed."

A frisson of heat coursed through her body. "Are you saying you want to kiss me again?"

He trailed his fingers along her neck. "I want to do more than kiss you."

The heat went straight to her core the time making her instantly wet.

You could call her reckless or on the rebound or whatever but she wanted this.

She wanted Jacob.

He lowered his lips to her neck, Leah arched her neck backward to allow him more access. She closed her eyes but his lips didn't touch her skin.

Instead she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and the brush of his fingertips.

"I have one question for you," he said softly.

Leah opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Okay."

"From all you said, your marriage wasn't exactly ideal. You husband had problems…Many women in your situation would probably have a boy toy on call. You never mentioned one so I'm wondering."

"If I have a play thing on speed dial?" Leah echoed smirking. "Or are you wondering if I've had many lovers since I've been married?"

He paused. "Have you?"

"Would it matter?" she challenged.

Jacob shrugged.

"I've only just left him. When I was with him though he had all of me…. So you're the first. But you're not a boy toy."

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "I'm not?"

"Well, not unless you want to be." Leah had no idea where her boldness was coming from but she was happy she was stepping out of her shell.

He eased his body over Leah's, "Oh believe me when I say I want to be."

Leah moaned, and she could have sworn he did too. He caressed her face as if she were a piece of art. She loved that. Loved how he liked stroking her face and neck.

"I have my own admission," he said softly.

"Please don't let this be the moment you tell me _you're _married."

Jacob chuckled. "No, but I was involved with someone when I first met you."

"Oh?" Leah felt an irrational burst of jealousy.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to marry her," he paused and Leah didn't breathe as she wanted for him to continue. "But for some reason, I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy but the first time I saw you… I don't know why but I couldn't forget you. My relationship with my girlfriend just wasn't the same after that."

"How long were you together?"

"Two years."

"Two years!" Leah hadn't expected that answer.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. "It was a comfortable relationship, nice. But not… I don't know. And then I saw you."

It felt as if something bigger was happening between them, even if she didn't understand why. For Jacob to echo the same things she had been feeling since she had first met him… it was overwhelming.

"There were many, many days I wanted to go back to your store and talk to you. A couple times I walked by. That's when I knew I needed to end my relationship. How could I continue to be with her when I couldn't get another woman out of my mind?"

Leah pressed a hand to her forehead. "Wow."

"That bothers you?" he moved her hair behind her ear.

Leah lowered her arm. "No not at all. In a weird way it makes sort of sense. I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"Really?"

"Really."

For a moment they stared at each other and Leah saw her own amazement reflected in his eyes.

And then Jacob kissed her lips and when he did it was as if their mutual need exploded and she was grabbing at his clothes while he was pulling on hers. She heard a rip and knew she'd torn his shirt. But the ripping sound didn't alarm her. She only hoped he didn't care too much for it.

The shirt had torn near his shoulder exposing his russet muscled skin. As Jacob buried his face in her neck and pressed his palms against her belly Leah sank her teeth into his skin.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Someone likes it rough."

"Any way you want to give it to me… I just want it."

Jacob eased back and tried unsuccessfully to tug her dress down her arms. "How the fuck do I get this off without ripping it?"

Leah stood in front of him lifting her left arm and dragged the zipper down. The fabric loosened and Jacob pulled the top of her dress to her waist.

As his eyes feasted on her naked breasts since she wasn't wearing a bra, he made the kind of low growling sound a wolf makes. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. He brought a hand to one nipple and fingered it gently. Instantly the tip grew hard. "Absolutely beautiful."

Already, this was so much better than her dreams, her entire body thrumming, desire flowing though her veins like molten lava. She stared at him watched him taking in her half nakedness. Her clit was pulsing a reaction not just to the touch of his fingers but to the way he was regarding her breasts with such awe.

She couldn't wait for him to put his wet, delicious hot mouth on her.

He ran the tip of his finger over her other nipple and she shivered. "You like that?"

"Yes," Leah's voice was barely a whisper.

"How much?" he took both of her breasts into his hands and ran the pads of his thumbs over both nipples.

"_Very_ much… don't stop." She almost begged gripping his shoulders to steady herself.

"If I were to do this—" he guided one nipple into his mouth suckling it a couple seconds then grazed his teeth over it. "—could you come for me? Could you come before I even touch your pussy?"

Leah frowned too distracted by his mouth to answer his question. "Hmmm…"

He closed his mouth around her other nipple and pleasure rippled through her. He suckled and Leah watched him as her core pulsed harder.

"This really isn't fair." She gripped his shoulder tighter. A jolt of heat went through her at the sight him circling his tongue around her nipple—before it disappeared into his closed mouth. "Oh…I think I could… I think…" Leah arched her back. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he moved his warm mouth to her other breast and suckled there.

She was panting her need fiery and all consuming. But when Jacob moved his mouth from her breast to her torso she moaned in protest.

"It's all right, baby. I'm not going to disappoint you."

"Really not fair," Leah whimpered.

"How long has it been?" Jacob ran a hand up her thigh and cupped her pussy.

"How long since I've had sex?" she asked dazed from the pleasure. She couldn't think straight and he insisted on asking her questions.

"Since you've _come_," his deep voice clarified.

A beat passed and Leah shook her head to clear it. "What?"

"If it's been a while then I want to extend your pleasure draw it out as much as possible."

When was the last time she had come? If only he knew how many times she'd brought herself to orgasm thinking of him.

"I've been fantasizing about you for weeks and with that… I made myself come plenty of times… imagining this… or you on your knees between my legs." Leah had to stop a few times each time his finger trailed up and down some part of her body.

"Is that so?" he smirked his voice perking up as he stroked her core through her panties.

"Yes," she hissed.

He pushed the bottom part of her dress up over her hips so it was bunched around her waist. His eyes were to her center and the sheer lace fabric covering her. "Then I say it's time you experience the real thing."

The thought of him finally doing to her in real life what she had dreamed of turned her on more, she couldn't speak. She could only moan again.

He stroked her through her thong then used a hand to pull the fabric aside exposing her. And he stared, drank in the sight of her. Once more, the expression in his eyes said he was regarding something exquisite.

Priceless.

It was a look suggesting that just by gazing at her, he was enjoying immeasurable pleasure.

Leah drew in a sharp breath when he slowly ran a finger over her opening and he stroked her clit she flinched.

"You've got a pretty pussy baby."

No one had ever told her that before.

"And you're wet…" he inhaled dipping a finger into her wet folds then used that same finger to circle her clit in a slow gentle motion. He was quick to spin her so that she was laying back on the couch her legs spread over his shoulder with him kneeling on the floor in between her open thighs. And then he brought his mouth down on her covering her clit with his talented tongue. He suckled her hungrily burying his face in her and ate her. He dipped his tongue into her folds circled it around and around her clit. Suckled it again before grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He was all over her, lapping up her essence, driving her delirious.

He paused to blow on her opening and oh what a sensation. And when he drew her clit into his mouth yet again and suckled her gently that's when Leah let go. Her body jerked off the couch as she came forcefully. Leah was nearly crying unable to contain herself as wave after dizzying wave of pleasure rocked through her body.

She heard the tearing of a condom wrapper as she lay breathing heavily, her body spent. With his tongue he'd made her feel amazing but when his hard dick filled her the delicious sensation was far more intense.

Leah wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on tight as his thick shaft moved inside her in away she'd never experienced.

On her back, on her side, on her knees, on the floor, on the couch, against the wall, on his coffee table, on her back again. It went on and on, his erection never failing. The sensations were overwhelming and though she tried to hold on, she came again moaning wantonly. She gripped Jacob's legs, tightened her calves around him.

Moments later he was coming his body jerking a pleasurable groan escaping his lips. Leah clung to his sweat slicked body never wanting to let him go.

His lips found hers and as he ravaged her mouth Leah knew she would never tire of him.

Jacob had fucked her the way she had longed to be fucked. The way she had dreamed of him fucking her so many times.

Finally.

She was rewriting her story. There was no denying that.

She was hopefully giving herself a chance to have a happy ending this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo no drama this chapter... and we still know nothing about Jake... but I wanted the Jake and Leah time... so therefore the smut came forth! :) <strong>

**I'm loving the reviews like seriously... and now that I finally have Jake in here I'll start focusing on my other stories so I can get past the left over writer's block.**

**Anyways I know there are moments where you're probably like wtf Leah you can't be that stupid get it together girl lol...**

**She'll snap to since she had a bit of Jake or more so he had alot of her. We'll learn more about Jake I have to keep you interested somehow :)**

**And to everyone that asked yes Paul... gets... uh... WAY worse.. lol... sigh...  
><strong>

**But yeah I'll hush now.**

**Review ** :)


	12. Ch11:Connecting Body & Soul

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... obviously I don't but if I did the 'love' scenes wouldn't have faded to black and Bella and Edward would not have been my main focus... haha..**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch11:Connecting Body &amp; Soul<br>**

Jacob and Leah made love half the night and when morning rolled around, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it into the shop bright and early.

At eight, she got up and called Brady.

"Good morning doll-face," he said clearly having seen her number on the caller ID.

"Hey B, I don't have long, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be late getting into the shop today." Leah half-whispered as she stood in the living room.

"So the night went well," he sounded smug.

"A lady never tells," she giggled before admitting. "_Very_ well... and I'm going to need another couple hours of sleep, at least."

"I want the deets a.s.a.p... no excuses!"

Leah rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Sure B."

Leah put her phone back into her purse and crept to the bedroom. Jacob was sleeping peacefully his arm still outstretched where she'd been settled.

As quietly and softly as she could she crawled into bed snuggling against him. He sighed with his eyes still closed wrapping his arm around her effectively pulling her back into his warm body. Leah smiled and closed her eyes content.

* * *

><p>They didn't get up until ten-thirty and Leah might have slept longer if it wasn't for Jacob. He planted slow hot kisses along her jaw—the kind meant to arouse her again.<p>

He pulled back and Leah opened her eyes to glare at him until she saw the lazy grin on his face. He was lying on his side with a sheet wrapped around the lower half of his body. While his delicious muscled abs were showing, Leah trailed her eyes up to his chest to his chin showcasing a bit of stubble, to his lips, to his nose which he wiggled letting her know that he knew she was checking him out, up to his deep chocolate brown eyes that looked bright and playful. His hair was in complete disarray and she fought off the urge to laugh at each and every direction it seemed to be trying to go.

This is how he looked in the morning? All sexy without even trying.

How was that fair? She probably looked like a hot mess.

"You don't play fair," Leah told him sighing. "You're off for the summer—you don't have to go to work." She began to pout. "But I do."

Jacob chuckled running his fingers through her hair. "You own the store, who would fire you if you don't show up?"

Leah considered his words. Surely she could spend a couple more hours with him. Rosalie was also on the schedule so Brady wouldn't be alone. And it was Tuesday hardly the busiest day of the week.

God knew she wanted more of him.

"I guess I can spare another hour or so." She lifted her right shoulder when his finger caressed her there softly.

"Mmm-hmm." Jacob wrapped his arm around her naked body. "That's more like it."

"And I'm free tonight—if you want to see me again." She glanced up at him then at his lips just in case he said something she didn't want to hear.

"_If _I want to see you again?" Jacob slipped his hands between her legs and began to massage her clit. "What do you think?" he made sure his eyes were locked on hers. Not letting her escape his intense gaze.

"I think you put some sort of spell on me that first day I met you." He slipped a finger into her vagina. "Because I can't… get… enough… fuck…" she panted grabbing on to his forearm.

Jacob slipped another finger inside her and drew her nipple into his mouth.

He drew her breast as he fingered her, tugged at her nipple with his teeth. He was titillating every erotic zone in her body.

She had never felt more alive.

Leah came squeezing her legs around his hand and crying his name. He didn't move his hands or his mouth until he'd coaxed every last bit of her orgasm out of her body.

He kissed her then and Leah stretched her nude form against him. She reached for his cock still amazed at how beautiful it was.

How powerful.

"Not yet," he placed his hand over hers.

"Not yet?" Leah intertwined their fingers.

"I was thinking we could have a shower." He whispered in her ear his hot breath stimulating her again. "Have a little fun while we get cleaned up. Kill two birds with one stone…"

They got into Jacob's shower, which was comfortably big enough for two. As they both stood under the stream of arm water, Jacob kissed her.

God, this man was insatiable and incredible. Their instant connection was about more than the physical. He was the complete package—total sex appeal combined with that emotional bond she'd always craved.

Jacob broke the kiss, eased back and grinned at her. Then he reached for the shower rack and took the shampoo bottle. He squirted shampoo into his hands and began to rub it into her hair. as he washed her hair, he kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek and then finally her lips again.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Leah did and he worked his hands through her hair to rinse the strands free of suds. Leah closed her eyes as water streamed down her face and the next thing she felt were Jacob's soapy hands working over her back and her shoulders. It was all very functional, even as he lathered her behind—until a hand slipped into the crack of her ass.

He trailed his fingers lower until they met the back of her pussy, then they moved forward and stroked her clit. Leah braced her hands on the shower wall and spread her legs giving him more access.

With the water beating down on her back, Jacob played with her until she could barely stand it. Turning Leah threw her arms around his neck and planted her mouth on his. Then she pushed him backward against the wall.

And Leah stared at him. Let her eyes feast on every inch of his gorgeous body.

His cock was even more beautiful than it had been in her dreams. Just like in her fantasies, it had no foreskin. It was large, the girth impressive, and it gave her all the attention she needed. Cocked and loaded. She loved it.

Jacob began to reach for her but Leah slapped his hand away.

"Let me do this." Then she took the soap lathered it in her hands and spread it over Jacob's chest, his eight pack wash board abs, and his thighs.

"So demanding..." he smiled as he watched her. "I like that."

She got more soap and worked it over his length. Her body responded immediately. They had spent the night together and she still hadn't had enough of him.

Leah lowered herself in front of his beautiful penis and ran her thumb over the head which the water had rinsed clean of soap. Then she curled her fingers around his cock and guided it to her mouth. She suckled the tip and was rewarded by Jacob's groan as he tangled his hands in her hair. Opening her mouth wider she took him deep inside sucking him hard. She ran her palms up and down his strong thighs as she worked her mouth over his amazing cock. When she used her teeth he groaned harder.

Gripping her hair Jacob guided her back up to his mouth then kissed her ferociously. Leah felt his penis throbbing against her pelvis. And she wanted him desperately as if they were about to do this for the first time.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her and carried her out of the shower. They were both soaking wet when he placed her on the bed, but neither of them was concerned with the bedding. Leah watched him put on the condom as she leaned on her elbows. Then he lay down beside her and pulled her on top of him. Leah straddled his thighs for a minute as she stared down into his lust ridden eyes. He lifted her slightly and guided himself into her warm wet opening.

Leah rode him hard the sensations beyond thrilling. He held her hips as he thrust his shaft upward hitting her G-spot with every delicious stroke. She squeezed her vaginal walls around him hoping to heighten his pleasure.

They came together, both of them swallowed whole by a giant wave of pleasure. Leah fell forward, her body quivering against his, Jacob growling long and loud.

And it struck her anew that this was real, her fantasy lover in the flesh.

And it was better than anything she could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Afterward Jacob slathered her body with lotion. Leah was totally at ease standing naked in front of him letting his palms work over every inch of her body in the light of day. His hands stroked the embers of her desire but they both knew they weren't going to end up doing anything again.<p>

It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other. Leah wasn't experienced in terms of having many lovers, but the ease with which they fucked then fallen asleep together, not to mention being able to shower together the morning after, surely wasn't the norm. Brady wasn't a woman and maybe his flings weren't typical, but he said that most of the time he didn't feel comfortable staying the night with a new lover.

Leah didn't feel any shame over the way she had shared her body with Jacob. In fact, if she didn't have to go to work she would happily have spent the day with him, walking around stark naked the entire time.

Why put on clothes only to have to take them off again and again?

"There," he said rubbing the Cocoa butter over her belly until it dissipated.

Leah took the container from him and squirted some into her palm. "My turn."

Leah smoothed lotion over his hard chest, his broad shoulders, then moved lower to his abdomen. Her finger traveled the length of a jagged scar, then her eyes followed. It was a scar she'd seen the night before in the heat of passion but the timing hadn't been right to ask him about it.

"What happened here?" she asked. It was about three inches long and thick where it had formed a very noticeable scar. The location of it—on his abdomen as opposed to an arm or leg—was an odd place for such a blemish.

Jacob looked down at her hand on his body taking a moment before answering. "I… I was stabbed," he said.

"What?" she shrieked. "How? Who?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm thirty-three now, so… sixteen years? I can't believe it's been that long…" he exhaled his eyes seemed to be in another time now.

Leah could see it now—the anger in the scar. It wasn't neat, the way it might have been if he had went to get a surgical procedure.

She slipped her arms around Jacob's waist offering comfort for what he had gone through. "You were seventeen."

"Yeah." He finally looked at her but the expression on his face was a pain she felt deep in her soul.

Whatever had happened it was difficult for him to talk about. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"One of my mother's boyfriends," he put his hands on her shoulders. "He used to knock her around. I got between them, trying to protect my mom, and… and I paid for it."

"Wow…" Leah placed a hand over her mouth.

"The knife punctured my small intestine and I had to spend a week in the hospital." He tightened his arms around her when she gasped. "But I was fine and my mother's boyfriend went to jail. He never hurt her again."

"I'm so sorry. What an awful thing for you to have to go through."

"I'd do it again," Jacob said with resolve. "Anything to protect my mother."

So far he hadn't mentioned his father. Leah sensed there was a story there that perhaps they had some common ground.

But she didn't have time to ask him about it. She had to get to work.

Her dress was wrinkled from the night before, but she had nothing else to put on. She couldn't very well show up at her store dressed in one of Jacob's T-shirts and a pair of shorts which would be too large for her. Especially not wearing her heels from the night before.

Her hair was a mess. She didn't have her flat iron or any other accessory so she would have to pull it back into a ponytail.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Jacob asked.

"I wish I had the time but I'd better get to the shop. I have a feeling that if I say longer I won't make it to work at all."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten Cheerios until you've tried them Jake-style." He pointed to himself proudly.

Leah felt a slow smile creep upon her face, "You do something special with the milk, huh Black?"

He winked slapping her behind. "I never reveal my culinary secrets."

Leah chuckled. "I guess I'll have to see for myself. But another time, I'll get some coffee at work."

They left the house and a short while later. Jacob was pulling up to the curb in front of her store. Given that she was wearing her dress from last night, Leah wished she didn't have to exit his vehicle to get her car but what choice did she have? Hopefully, she could slip into her car unnoticed and head back to Angela's place to change.

Leah put her hand on the door handle to open it but Jacob's fingers went to her chin.

He turned her to face him. "Tonight right?"

"I'll call you before I come by."

A few seconds passed as they stared at each other. Jake was the first to break the silence. "I had a great time last night and this morning." He added with a grin.

"So did I."

Leaning forward, he kissed her and warmth spread through her body. Groaning she pulled away.

"Tonight," she told him as she got out of the car.

She hoped to make it to her Mercedes without Brady seeing her but no such luck. By the time she was opening her car door, she heard his voice on the street.

"Oh, nu-uh doll face. You turn that walk of shame behind back around because you're not going anywhere." He scurried toward her. "What on earth did you do in that dress?" he shook his head in disapproval although he was grinning. He placed his hands up. "Wait, don't answer that."

"I know," Leah whispered. "That's why I'm trying to get home to change."

"And girl you need to fix that hair." he gestured to the birds nest of hair sitting on top of her head.

"Shut up!" she thought about hitting him but changed her mind opting to playfully glare at him instead.

"I'm just messing with you. But you do have a very nice 'just been fucked' look." He leaned against her car door as Leah finally found the right button to open her car. "And believe me when I say I know that look well, I wear it all the time."

She quickly got in. "Brady you know I love you. But right now…" Leah blew out a breath with her left leg still sticking out the car. "...not right now…"

"Okay, okay. But I thought you should know a package arrived for you today." He paused causing Leah to turn to look at him. "From uh Paul. Chocolates. I think that came from—"

"Paris," Leah finished for him and felt her stomach sinking. Her favorite chocolates in the world were from La Maison du Chocolat. She'd tried them the first time she'd gone to Paris with Paul and he had them delivered for her on various special occasions. Normally, a box of the exquisite assorted chocolates would brighten her day.

Not now.

"B, will you get the package for me?" Leah didn't want to walk into her store in a wrinkled designer dress.

Brady disappeared from view and returned less than a minute later.

Leah took the card from the package and opened it, though she didn't want to.

_My dearest cupcake Leah,_

_I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. One week is too long to be without you. How about a trip to Paris for a second honey moon? In the meantime, enjoy your favorite chocolates from the most romantic city in the world._

_I love you,_

_Paul_

As she read the card, her stomach lurched. In the past when she'd longed for Paul's attention, when business caused him to neglect her, he could buy her delectable chocolates, shoes, a purse, or even a beautiful dress and it would make her feel better. Make her believe that her husband was one hundred percent committed to their marriage.

How could he equate the magnitude of his lie to the night she had had to spend at home alone without him?

How could he think that an apology through a letter no less and a box of chocolates from Paris would make what he had done okay?

"You can have the chocolates," Leah said to Brady tossing him the box. "I'll see you the later."

Before he could say a word, Leah pulled her leg in the car closing the door and started the engine. He stood on the sidewalk watching as she drove away.

Paul's gift shouldn't have upset her. She should have known something like that would come. But still, it brought her back to the place she was trying to escape. A place she wished she didn't have to go back to in order to move on.

But she did, she had to deal with the reality of ending her marriage.

When she was a few blocks from the store, she pulled into a parking lot and turned off her car. Except for when she'd called Brady this morning, her phone had been off the entire time she'd been with Jake. She hadn't wanted any calls from Paul. She'd also avoided checking her voice mail over the past few days not wanting to hear his voice. But the chocolates had made it clear she couldn't avoid him forever.

All the messages were the same. "Leah, I'm sorry." "Leah I miss you. Please call me." "Leah, everyone missed you in church yesterday." "Leah I love you. Will you call me please?"

Something about them got to her. A sense of regret, she guessed. Paul truly sounded sorry in his messages—but what he had done was inexcusable. There was no going back now.

But she didn't look forward to dealing with ending their marriage. She honestly wished she could move on without having to look back.

The truth was, she couldn't avoid her husband forever. For several seconds she summoned her courage, then called their house.

"Lahote residence," Esme answered.

"Hello, Esme."

"Mrs. Lahote!" she sounded relived. "Paul has been so worried."

Worried? What had he told her?

Before she could say anything else he was on the phone. "Where are you?" he demanded.

The sweet charming Paul of the voice mails had morphed into bipolar angry Paul now that he had her on the line.

"I got your messages," Leah said not answering his question. "And I got the chocolates."

"When are you coming home?"

"I called because I felt I owed you a response. But Paul I meant what I said to you before I left. I'm not coming home." She paused. "_Ever_. It's time we talk about how we'll go about ending our marriage. It doesn't have to be—"

Paul snapped. "You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"What?" the question stunned her.

"Where were you last night?" he went on. "I called you at Angela's but you were nowhere to be found. So I drove by the store. Didn't I get a shock when I saw your car parked there? And again this morning?"

Paul had driven by the store? He was keeping tabs on her?

"I slept in the store," Leah lied. "I wanted… some time by myself."

"Bullshit." His harsh tone reached through the phone line causing her to reel backward.

"You're screwing someone else, aren't you? Spreading your legs for another man like a common whore. Like your mothe—"

Leah hung up on him and then sat motionless, not even breathing.

Why, oh why, had she called him?

Because she'd wanted to show some semblance of respect, because he'd sounded so damn sorry in his messages.

She'd wanted to call and be civil and see how he sounded. To gauge for herself whether or not they could end their marriage on good terms.

Obviously not.

She should have known that Paul would try to clamp down on her with an iron fist. And why not? That's what he used to do in the past. Get angry if she didn't agree with him, if she didn't bend to his way of thinking.

Once he got angry, she always became the spineless wife, acquiescing to his will.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Leah was in a foul mood when she got to Angela's. "Hey you," she said as Leah stepped into her house. When she saw Leah's wrinkled dress, her eyebrows shot up. <em>"Ooohh<em>."

"What did Paul say to you last night?" Leah began getting straight to the point.

Angela frowned. "He wanted to know where you were?"

"So you just told him I was on a date?" Leah quipped.

She held up both hands. "Whoa."

"Sorry." Leah dragged her palms over her face. "God, I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell him anything but he called a few times I told him you weren't around. I think he thought I was lying because he came by."

Leah grimaced. "He came here?"

"Yeah around ten last night. It was pretty obvious that you weren't here, and I told him I had no clue where you were, that you hadn't come home from work."

"Fuck."

"Why what happened?" Angela asked.

"He decided to drive by the store last night. He saw my car there and I guess he figured I was out with someone."

"You're separated." Angela said gently.

"Tell Paul that." Leah rolled her eyes. "He thinks he can woo me back with a box of chocolates." Leah wiggled her finger when she said the word 'woo.'

"Okay I'm confused. Why don't we sit down and you tell me what's going on?" Angela put a hand on her back and led Leah to the sofa in her great room.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Leah sank onto Angela's plush sofa. "I'm… I'm stressed out."

"Did you talk to Robert?"

"Yeah." Leah told her about the chocolates he had sent her, and about their phone call and what he had said. "And it just hit me you know? I want my life with Paul to be over, but it's not that easy. I can't simply leave and that's it. He sends me my favorite chocolates and I think, maybe he's gonna be nice. Then I call and he's an asshole. And I wonder, is he going to be decent about this divorce or is he going to be a jerk? He's so used to having his way. He doesn't like to lose."

There it was, the crux of Leah's concern. It wasn't even Paul's anger when she spoke to him that made her believe their divorce had to be ugly. It was knowing his personality.

He hadn't built a successful company by accepting loss. She'd overheard many of his conversations when it came to business and when he wanted to get his way, he'd bully people and push them until they broke. She worried that he would do the same to her.

"He can't force you to stay with him."

"I know," Leah sighed. "But what if he tries to punish me for leaving? What if he takes my shop away?"

"Have you talked to a lawyer yet?"

"No but I need to and I will." Leah shook her head.

They were quiet for several moments. Leah stared at the floor her thought a whir in her brain. Angela rubbed Leah's upper back. She was simply being there, waiting for Leah to get them out.

"Paul called me a whore, accused me of being like… like my…" Leah couldn't even say it.

"What a jerk," Angela said firmly. "And to think I ever liked him! He's abusing you with words and bullying you in an attempt to knock down your self-esteem. Don't let him get to you. You are a beautiful person. Inside and out. You're moving on to bigger and better things. Don't let him drag you back down."

"I slept with Jacob last night," Leah blurted out.

"And?"

"And it was amazing." Despite her mood Leah smiled.

"Good for you!" Angela exclaimed and she meant it.

"It was absolutely incredible, not just the sex." Leah said in a whisper. "But we have a connection. I know I haven't dated in ages and maybe I'm completely out the box but I really believe it."

"I'm happy for you. Lord knows you deserved a booty call."

"If it was just a one night thing maybe I would be so stressed out. But I like him a lot and I want to see where this leads. It would be nice to move on with someone else not have to look back. I know it sounds crazy."

Angela shook her head. "It doesn't sound crazy."

"And it's mutual," Leah went on. "He likes me too. " Leah told Angela what Jake had told her about his girlfriend, and how he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Leah. "It's almost as if fate put us together. I just want Paul to let me go without a fight."

"You're going to get through this Leah. I realize you're scared and stressed right now and don't know what to expect but you'll get through it." Angela patted her hand. "Hang in there okay?"

Leah thought of Jake the silver lining on her dark cloud. She supposed a part of her was worried about losing him before they had a chance to explore how deep their connection might be but another part of her felt there was no reason to be concerned. She would get through this as long as she had him and the help of her friends. She hoped.

* * *

><p>Leah looked up divorce lawyers at work later that day and called several. The first three told her they would love to take her case but couldn't. They'd worked with Paul in the past and it could be a conflict of interest. Some Leah didn't get a feel for. But a woman by the name of Bree Tanner sounded like a fighter. Leah made an appointment with her for Friday afternoon.<p>

And then she resolved to put Paul out of her mind. She wanted to concentrate on Jacob alone when she got to his place.

This time she wasn't dressed like a vixen. She was wearing a loose fitting black cotton, scoop neck shirt and white jeans. Simple and cute.

But when she got to Jacob's door he gave her a smoldering look as if she were wearing a hot negligee.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you," he drew her into his arms and rocked her while he hugged her, before planting a kiss on her temple. "How was your day?"

A loaded question but she wasn't about to tell him about her interaction with Paul. "Good I had a good day. Did you see your mother?"

"Yeah, she's planning a trip to Hawaii." He shook his head chuckling.

"Hawaii? Alone?"

"No with a girlfriend of hers. Someone she met during breast cancer treatment. Another survivor. They promised they would reward themselves with a trip once they were in remission."

"Nice, what a reward."

Jacob nodded. "It's a place my mother always wanted to go but never got around to. Now…"

"And now she'd not waiting until tomorrow," Leah finished for him. "She's going to take advantage of everything life has to offer today."

"Exactly."

Her words had meaning for herself as well, not just Jake's mother. She had wasted most of her adult life being afraid to love, and then opting for what she thought was an emotionally safe marriage.

Now, she didn't want to waste another minute.

Jacob lowered his lips to her neck, brushed them across her skin and whispered, "I missed you."

Just like that, a sensual heat warmed her. They hadn't even made it past his doorway.

Leah looked up, Jacob's eyes were fogged with desire.

All it took was being in each other's presence to get them in the mood. It was a raw physical reaction to another person that she had never experience before. She didn't understand it.

But she knew she didn't want to fight it.

Lifting his hand, she brought it to her mouth and kissed each finger. She kept her eyes on his neck as she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh, baby you're killing me."

Leah flicked her tongue over it. Up and down the sides. Around the tip.

Groaning Jacob pulled his thumb out of her mouth, framed her face and planted his mouth on hers. His tongue played over hers, stoking her desire with each delicious, hot, hungry flick.

Breaking the kiss, he spun her around in his arms, positioning her back to his chest. Her heart pounding wildly, Leah pressed her arms against the wall and braced them against it for support.

His fingers skimmed Leah's neck as he swept her hair to the side. And then his hot lips were on the back of her neck, his fingers lipping beneath her shirt and tickling her skin.

"Every time you touch me…" she eased her head back against his shoulder as his hands moved to her breasts.

"Every time I touch you what?" He asked as he pushed her bra up tweaked her nipples.

Leah dug her fingers into his thighs, reveling in the delightful pleasure. "Feels so good...please?" She didn't know what else she could say. If only her mind didn't get so fogged whenever she was around him.

Leah wanted more of him. Needed more of him.

Leah turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck. As they kissed he gripped her ass. Held her against his rock hard erection.

She would never tire of him. She knew that. Moaning she curled one leg around his calf and then Jake was lifting her and she was wrapping both her legs around his waist.

He kissed her as he carried her through the house to the bedroom. The mattress bounced as they landed on it, her on her back, their lips connected.

They pulled apart only to tear at each other's clothes,"You know... there's a new rule that you're not allowed to wear clothes anymore when you come over here." he said in that deep voice she loved so much.

Leah didn't get to reply because they were now completely naked and he was kissing her again, her hands moving over his body with urgency, and his over hers, heating every part of her.

Leah maneuvered herself on top of him and kissed his hard pecs. Trailing her lips higher, she moved them to a nipple and flicked her tongue over the small, tight bud, hoping that it would be even half as pleasurable to him as it was when he did it to her.

Leah bit gently. "If I can't wear clothes, neither can you."

Jacob groaned and slipped his fingers into her hair. "Deal."

His reaction empowered her and she ran a wet path down his abdomen with her tongue.

"Leah…" he breathed.

She lifted her head and met his gaze smiling. And then she looked at his cock marveling at the sight of it.

"Do you know how much I love looking at you?" she asked. "How much it turns me on?"

"Not nearly as much as I enjoy looking at you."

Her eyes drank in every inch of his penis. The thickness, the impressive length, how he didn't need to take a pill to get hard. All he needed was her.

She touched the base of his cock her fingertips gently playing over his pubic hair. He didn't have a lot of it, she wondered if he trimmed it or if was naturally that way.

She trailed her fingers up the length of Jacob's shaft and watched it throb, grinning in satisfaction she touched the tip. There was a bead of moisture there.

"You're wet," she looked at him.

Jacob didn't reply but the intense look on his face spoke volumes.

Leah kissed his cock and again it throbbed. Meeting his gaze she parted her lips. Slowly. Deliberately. Wondering if watching her was as much a thrill for him as it was when she watched his face settle between her thighs.

"Fuck, this woman is trying to kill me." He muttered lowly.

Leah circled her tongue around the tip of him, tasting a hint of salt. His scent was musky and alluring. But his reaction—a deep shudder and groan—turned her on more than anything else.

As Jacob twisted his hands in her hair, she took him deep in her mouth. She moved her lips up and down his length moaning with delight. He was so hard. So wonderfully hard and strong.

She pumped his length as she pleased him. Teased every inch of him with her fingertips. Each of Jacob's uninhibited grunts said he was in heaven.

But soon he was urging her up, by grasping her shoulders."Tell me what you want."

She didn't take a moment to think about it, she was too far gone to think.

"Fuck me," she whispered in his ear, not even feeling the slightest embarrassed.

Ecstasy traveled up her spine when he pulled her head back to get to her neck, his tongue slowly trailed in delicious motion from the bottom of her shoulder all the way to the flesh of her earlobe.

"You want me to fuck you?" he repeated tauntingly.

"Yeah," Leah whimpered a little. "Slide your dick inside of me." She was really close to begging that's how much she wanted him, but she didn't need to after looking at him.

He growled low and sexy, his eyes darkening to the deepest brown she had ever seen.

And then somehow his lips crashed into hers again, him kissing her deeply with raw passion. Her legs were straddled over him, her pussy grazing his cock. She was desperate to slide onto him but she managed to tear her lips from his and whisper, "Condom."

Jacob kissed her chin. "Right, condom."

He kissed her lips again and all reason fled her mind. If he thrust inside her at that moment she wouldn't stop him. She wouldn't want to. If she got pregnant because of her carelessness so be it.

But with a groan Jacob pulled away sliding her off his body. He rolled to the side of the bed and opened the night drawer. Leah ran her palm over the corded muscles of his arm as he got a condom and put it on.

Then she climbed on top of him straddling him again. Gazing into his magnificent brown eyes, she wrapped her fingers around him and guided him into her inner walls.

Their eyes remained locked as his body completed hers. Her mouth fell open and she gasped from the luscious feelings washing over her. As she rode him and fucked him until she was throwing her head back and screaming his name, the pleasure deeper than just the physical level.

As they connected—body and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Busy, busy, busy week with the start of the second semester for my Nursing Program<strong>

**and I'm still probably pushing out too much smut but a few important things happened this chapter**

** or at least I think so,** **Leah needed her moment with Jake before the real cap pops off, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. :)  
><strong>

**Glad you guys are sticking with my craziness**

**Makes writing all the better and gives me motivation to push the chapters out faster.**

**Anyways Hope everyone is having an awesome weekend.**

**Review :D  
><strong>


	13. Ch12:Spite & Surprises

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch12:Spite &amp; Surprises<br>**

Leah was alive again.

No longer was she a ghost of a person, walking on eggshells to keep her husband happy. No longer was she trying to keep her sexuality repressed. She was a fully-fledged woman, enjoying her sensual side as much as every other part of her.

Enjoying it not just for the sake of getting pregnant.

Being with Jake had liberated her.

She couldn't get enough of him. Every day for the rest of the week, she went to see him after work. All he had to do was touch her and she was aroused. They were like teenagers who had discovered the amazing world of sex, and she didn't think she would ever tire of messing around with him.

But it was more than merely fucking. She knew that in her heart, even if the thought seemed irrational. At the very least, she knew they had a mutual admiration and were both interested in seeing what would develop as the future unfolded.

All week, she was able to put Paul out of her mind and concentrate on Jacob, but by the time Friday rolled around she had to get back to reality. At least in terms of dealing with ending her marriage.

She was nervous as she drove out to meet divorce lawyer Bree Tanner. But she put her at ease after a few minutes of talking.

"I understand your concerns," she said, once Leah had explained her situation. "But rest assured, divorces are so common these days, there's a playbook that's pretty much standard. So no, you don't have to prove mental cruelty or anything like that. It doesn't even matter if someone has had an affair. Washington is a no-fault state. You can file for divorce for any reason—something I see all too often in my position."

"What about the financial aspect?" Leah asked. "My husband is very wealthy. Much of his fortune he earned before he ever met me. But I suppose that doesn't matter, because I signed a pre-nup. I agreed to a million dollars if we split before the ten year mark."

"I would like to see that agreement," Bree said. "It might not be legally enforceable. I know of your husband Leah, and I believe you could be entitled to a lot more than that."

Leah held up her hand. "I'm not interested in milking him for half his fortune. All I really want is to be able to keep my store. The money promised to me in the prenup will allow me to buy a small place and have some security."

"All things considered, I'll still need to see that agreement." Bree paused. "Do you know who your husband has retained?"

"No, but I suspect it will likely be Eric Yorkie. He handled Paul's two previous divorces." The famed divorce attorney not only had a reputation for being the best in the greater Forks area, he was also a personal friend of Paul's.

"When you find out, let me know. The next step will be setting up a joint meeting to finalize a separation agreement, where we'll come to terms with issues like interim support. Are you both in the matrimonial home?"

"Uh, no. I'm living with a friend."

"That'll be something else we discuss. What will happen to the matrimonial home and—"

"He won't want to sell it, and I don't expect him to."

Bree nodded. She seemed to be eyeing Leah curiously. "Is there any chance of reconciliation?"

"No," Leah replied instantly. "No chance."

"Is there someone else involved?"

"I just want to move on," Leah said, evading Bree's question.

"As I said, it doesn't matter, but I typically like to know if there's something else going on. For example one partner might want to slow the process down in hopes of reconciliation, while the other is ready to move on because someone else is involved."

"Paul knows there will be no kissing and making up. He lied to me about something very significant and…" Leah's voice trailed off. Though Bree was a lawyer, and she had every intention of retaining her, Leah wasn't comfortable telling her everything—at least not yet. She wasn't the type to open up about her life unless she was close to a person.

As nice as Bree seemed, Leah didn't want to tell her about Jacob. First of all, he wasn't the reason for the breakup of her marriage. And secondly, she didn't want any information about him to inadvertently slip out during meetings with her husband and his lawyer.

Bree spent the next few minutes discussing her fees and her retainer. Leah hired her and wrote her a check. Then she took a few of her cards—one to give to Paul.

Leah would either have to call Paul and give him Bree's information or she would hand him her card when she saw him.

But Leah didn't have to do either his weekend. Monday would come soon enough. Until then, she would enjoy Jacob.

* * *

><p>Paul continued to call Leah's cell phone. Most of the time he didn't leave a message, but she knew he had phoned because she saw his number with his stupid picture on her caller ID. A couple of times he left amicable messages asking her to call him. But over the weekend his messages became curt and snarky. "How long are you going to play this little game of yours? You've made a fool of me for long enough Leah. I think it's fair to say we're even. Come home. Come home now."<p>

_They're even_? As if her leaving had been about punishing him for his lie.

She called him from work on Monday, when Brady had left for his lunch break. Paul answered his cell before it could ring a second time, "Leah." A beat passed. "Oh my love… thank you for calling."

"I've seen a lawyer," Leah said without preamble, before she lost her courage. "Her name is Bree Tanner—"

"A lawyer?"

Leah drew in an anxious breath. "Yes."

"You want to talk about divorcing me, you come and talk to me. I won't have this conversation over the phone."

Maybe he was right. Maybe this was something she needed to do in person. "Will you be home later."

"I was going to have dinner at the club, but if you're coming home I'll be here."

"Then I'll see you there." Leah clicked before anything else was said.

* * *

><p>"So, depending on how things go and the mood I'm in, I might not see you later," Leah told Jake a couple hours later when she gave him a call. "I might just stay at Angela's place."<p>

"You know you can come here no matter how late it is."

"I know but seeing Paul might not be pleasant and I don't want to be bad company."

"I'm here for you regardless. No matter your mood. I'm capable of holding you all night and not taking advantage of that beautiful body of yours."

"That remains to be seen," Leah joked.

"Hey—it's not like you make it easy," Jacob countered. "Seriously though, if you want to come here and chill and put your head on my shoulder, I'm a good listener. Ask any of my boys. They will tell you Coach Jay's got a good ear on him."

"I don't have to ask anyone," Leah said softly. "I know that already. And thank you for the offer. I might take you up on it."

"Even if you don't come by tonight, give me a call after you see your husband. Let me know you're okay."

"I will." Leah heard the door chimes from where she was in the rear of the store and knew she needed to get off the line. She had to go back to work. "I'll call you later."

By the time she closed up shop she was feeling anxious. Nothing about the idea of seeing Paul was appealing. She could only hope that after this first meeting to discuss their divorce, subsequent meetings would be more comfortable.

Though she'd spent nearly five years living with Paul as she approached his home she felt like a stranger.

She parked the car in the driveway and killed the engine then sat behind the wheel for a couple of minutes. _Get out the car and get it over with_, Leah told herself.

So she did.

Paul's face lit up when he saw her as if there was no tension at all between them. As if she had been away on holiday, rather than living with a friend until they could sort out their divorce.

"Hello, Leah," he said warmly.

"Hey." Leah's voice was frank and businesslike. She kept her arms crossed over her chest as she slowly stepped into the house. It was amazing how quickly a place where you'd once felt comfortable could become foreign. Being here was like going back to an old neighborhood you'd moved away from months earlier—familiar, yet oddly different.

"Thank you for coming back Leah. Thank you for coming home."

Leah ignored the comment as she strolled to the sofa in the living room and took a seat. Paul knew she was here to discuss their divorce face to face. Now he was acting as though she had come home to reconcile.

"Esme's gone home," Paul said as he moved to stand in front of her. "But she prepared dinner for us."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay." He nodded, then sank onto the sofa beside her, leaving a comfortable distance between them. "It's good to see you here Leah. This place hasn't been the same without you."

Why was he doing this? Acting as though they hadn't spoken about divorce just his afternoon? "Paul…"

"I called our travel agent," he went on. "First class tickets reserved to Paris, leaving on Saturday. At the Ritz—in the same suite we had the last time. I know we have hit a rough patch, but two weeks in Paris, walking along the Seine, eating breakfast at that beautiful spot near the Tuilleries… What could be a better way to get us back on track?"

"Paul please." Leah closed her eyes as if that would block out his attempt to persuade her to change her mind. "Please…"

"Two romantic weeks recapturing our love you know that's what you want. Why are you fighting it? To prove to me how strong you are? Okay, you made your point. I was wrong. Let's move on."

"Stop." She all but shouted as she buried her face in her hands, surprised to find they were trembling. She drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves, then she continued. "When we spoke this afternoon, you said to come by so we could discuss our divorce in person. That's why I'm here. Not to talk about Paris or to hear you act as though I'm a child who can't make up her mind. We are done."

"If you want a divorce why can't you look at me?"

Leah turned her head to meet Paul's gaze. She didn't flinch. She held his eyes not blinking letting him know she was serious.

"You think you've been perfect?" he asked irritation creeping into his voice.

Leah wasn't here to argue. "My lawyer is Bree Tanner," Leah reached into her purse. "We need to know who you've retained so we can get everything started. "Leah produced Bree's business card and handed it to Paul. "Here's her card."

He took it from her and flung it onto the floor.

Leah sighed. "Do you have a lawyer yet?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"This isn't about anyone but us, Paul. Your lie." She clarified running her fingers through her hair.

"But if you weren't fucking someone else you would come back to me."

"Why do you have to make this difficult?" Leah asked him.

"Do you think I'm going to give you millions of dollars so you can spend it on some worthless guy who doesn't deserve it? Some man who will use you and won't respect you?"

"I don't want your millions. Is that what you're worried about? All I want is my store. And in the prenup we agreed on one million—"

"After five years of marriage."

"If we split _before_ five years," Leah corrected him.

"That wasn't in the agreement."

"Whatever you think I deserve then," Leah said already exasperated. "All I want is for you to be fair and we can get this over with."

"Get it over with, like a root canal perhaps? Or a colonoscopy?" Paul asked his voice rising. "Our marriage is on the same level as some unpleasant procedure you want to get over and done with?"

"You're twisting my words."

"What's the rush Leah?"

Leah opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She didn't have to answer that question—at least not one Paul would want to hear.

And she wasn't about to tell him about Jacob. He would make it seem like her wanting to leave was about another man, and that wasn't the case. Her dissatisfaction in her marriage had been building for a long time, and she was ready to embrace her new life. Something Paul clearly didn't understand.

"If you agree to stay until the five year mark and decide at that point that you still want the divorce. I'll give you five million. I'll call my lawyer and have him amend our prenuptial agreement."

"This isn't about money! I just want my freedom!"

Paul stood. "Then you get nothing." He spat. "Not the store and certainly not the million dollars."

"What?"

"You'll be penniless. Just like you were when I married you."

"You can't do that."

"Oh but I can." He sneered. "Especially if you're screwing around on me. Because our prenuptial agreement specifically said that if you cheated you would get nothing. Which is exactly what a whore deserves."

"There was no stipulation like that." As Leah said the words she tried to recall. Tried to remember if there was some language like that that she might have forgotten she shook her head. "No, there was the five year issue but that was all."

"You're mistaken." He grinned.

"No, I'm not." Leah said adamantly.

Paul walked to the nearby wall console and lifted an envelope from the top shelf. He made his way back to her holding it like a trump card. "Refresh your memory," he said. "You signed this."

He tossed her the envelope and she opened it. Her eyes scanned the legalese quickly.

Then she saw it at the bottom. A paragraph she knew wasn't there before. It stated that if she got involved with another man during the course of their marriage, she would forfeit any financial benefits, including support in the event of their divorce.

"I never signed this shit," Leah said unwaveringly.

"You most certainly did."

"I never signed _this_." The agreement was a photocopy so perhaps Paul had done some cutting aad pasting to make it look as if her signature was on that page. "The real document—the original one—is what's going to stand up in court."

"Your signature is on the original."

Leah was about to reiterate her point when something made her stop. Just like that, she _knew_.

"You wrote a new agreement and forged my signature?" Leah couldn't hide her outrage.

"That's quite the accusation."

"You did, didn't you? My God. When?"

"For someone who's not seeing someone else, you're quite concerned about the language of the prenup. According to you, you should have no cause for concern."

"You've done some shitty things," Leah said as she rose to her feet. "but you can't do this. You can't take my store from me."

"I've give you an option the choice is yours."

"Go to Paris with you, stay in a marriage for another year in a half just so you can hand me another forged agreement?" Leah shook her head in disbelief. "Fuck I should have figured you out a long time ago. I should have known."

Leah stormed out the living room with dignity although she really wanted to run, despair making her head throb.

She didn't care about Paul's fortune. She could easily try to go after her rightful share of it, but that wasn't what matter to her. Not even as a way to spite him.

And yet that's what he was doing—trying to take everything from her just to spite _her_. After he had been the one to lie to her, deceive her. Crush her hopes and dreams.

What kind of man had she married?

* * *

><p>Leah got a clearer idea of just how spiteful Paul was the next day.<p>

She was driving to Jacob's place after work when she saw the flashing lights of a cruiser behind her. She wasn't speeding. Hadn't run a stop sign.

But there were no other cars on the quiet street so she knew the cop was intending to stop her.

She slowed down and pulled over to the curb, then reached into the glove box and withdrew her insurance information. She was digging in her purse for her driver's license when the officer reached the car.

He motioned for her to roll the window down. Leah did saying, "Sorry I was getting my information together."

"License and registration please."

Leah handed both to him. "What's the problem officer?"

He peered into her car as though he thought she had a kidnapped baby inside, then took a step backward. "Step out of the vehicle ma'am."

"What did I do?"

"Step out of the vehicle," he repeated sternly this time.

Leah wasn't stupid so she stepped out of the car.

"Will you tell me now what the problem is?"

"This vehicle has been reported stolen."

"What? Th-that's impossible."

"This is my car it has been for years."

The officer examined her driver's license and the registration form. "The vehicle is registered to Paul Evan Lahote."

"My husband you see my name, Lahote. The same as his."

"I guess there must be some misunderstanding," the officer conceded.

"Obviously." Leah chuckled to relieve the tension.

He gave her back her information. "You husband called the department to report the car as stolen."

"I…I'll call him," Leah stated. What else could she say?

"Sorry for the intrusion," the officer turned and started back to his car.

Leah got back into her SUV and immediately dialed Paul's cell he answered after the first ring.

Leah spoke before he could. "You reported my car stolen?"

"Leah?"

"You know god damn well who it is. Why on earth would you report my car as stolen?"

"The lease is up at the end of the week. It needs to be returned."

"So you report it as _stolen?"_

_"_The officer I spoke to was mistaken. I only called requesting they contact you since you don't like returning my calls Leah."

"I saw you _yesterday_. You could have reminded me then."

"Now you know."

Leah wanted to scream. To tell Paul that he was the world's biggest bastardly-asshole-dickwad-jerk. Instead she said, "I'll drop it off at the dealership."

"If you meet me perhaps we can arrange for a new car."

"I'll get my own car one I actually like." Leah clicked the button to end the call.

She immediately punched in Jake's number, but hesitated before completing the call. She didn't want to call and bitch about her husband. So she called Brady instead, someone she knew she could bitch to without remorse.

"Hey doll-face," he greeted her. "You know I'm about to meet Caius, so I hope this is good."

Out of the blue, Caius had called Brady over the weekend apologizing for how he had treated him claiming that he missed him and wanted another chance.

For all of Brady's talk about being over Caius, after all those years it was clear he still carried a torch for him. Personally Leah didn't think after how Caius had kicked Brady out and left him broke, that he deserved the time of day. But whatever happened was Brady's decision, not hers.

Leah had enough to deal with.

"Right," Leah said. "I'm sorry, look, I won't keep you then."

"No, no. Tell me what's up."

"It's Paul, I just got pulled over by a cop. He reported the car stolen. _Stolen._"

"Oh, fuck."

"He's going to do anything—anything—to make me pay for leaving him."

"Oh, doll, I'm sorry you're dealing with his but I'm not surprised." He paused. "Kind of makes me wonder why I'm going to meet Caius."

"Because you're hoping that after all the time you've invested in him, that he's contacted you because he really does love you." But for a person to do what Caius had done to him, then expect a second chance…it was exactly the kind of thing she wouldn't put past her own husband. He actually expected to be able to force her back into submission.

"We'll see how it goes," Brady said. "I need to do this—even if it's to close the book on us, once and for all."

"You go meet Caius. Hopefully it goes well."

"Maybe Paul just needs time. Time to accept what's happening and let you go."

"Yeah, maybe." A beat passed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Leah ended the call and started the car, the reality of her situation playing out in her mind. No doubt Paul wanted to see her, to give him the car, or perhaps meet him at the Mercedes dealership. That wasn't an option for her. The less she saw of him right now, the better.

Her cell phone rang, she feared seeing Paul's name as she glanced at the display, but instead the name Emily flashed on the screen.

Emily was an old friend who Leah had moved to Washington with, straight out of high school. Emily had since married and moved about an hour north of La Push. They weren't in touch often these days but Leah still considered her a friend.

"Hey, Em," Leah said when she put the phone to her ear. "What's up girl?"

"Oh, I'm just touching base. It's Sam's birthday in a couple of weeks, and I was hoping you and Paul could come up for a party. Not this Saturday but the next. Nothing fancy—just some friends over for a barbecue."

Leah laughed uneasily. "I can come but I won't be with Paul."

"Yeah," Emily said softly. "I heard."

"What? How could you have heard anything?"

"I called the house first and I spoke to Paul."

"Ah."

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"It's a long story and I can tell you all about it on the weekend. But the bottom line is it's over."

"Paul said you moved out who are you staying with?"

"A friend." Leah said vaguely.

"I don't know what's going on," Emily began cautiously, "but don't you think this is premature? Before you leave your marriage you should do everything in your power to save it. Go to counseling. When Sam and I had problems we saw a pastor, he really helped."

"Emily please. I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I understand, I'm just saying a marriage is worth fighting for Leah."

"I will explain everything when I see you. What time?"

"Around two."

"I'll be there."

Leah ended the call and went straight to Jacob's. During the drive she came up with a plan. She had first considered dropping the SUV off at the dealership but instead she would return it to Paul's house. She still had a closetful of clothes to clear out as well as some over personal items.

On Wednesdays, Paul always had lunch at the club with a group of men with whom he had formed a board to help support emerging entrepreneurs. Typically, they played golf before lunch and after and Paul was often gone all day.

Leah knew that he would be out of the house for sure between twelve and two, discussing whatever business the board had to deal with. And that's when she would return to Paul's house, collect her belongings and leave the car in his driveway.

She could ask Angela to help her but she didn't want her going up and down the stairs lifting things. Leah could ask Brady but someone had to man the store.

But Jacob would be home. He would take her.

* * *

><p>Esme's face lit up as soon as she saw Leah. Then it fell in surprise when she noticed Leah wasn't alone.<p>

"Hello, Esme."

"Mrs. Lahote." Her eyes flitted from Leah to Jacob. "What's going on?"

"These are the keys to my car." Leah handed her the keys. "Please give them to Paul."

"Oh, Mrs. Lahote." Pain streaked across her face. "You're not coming home?"

"No, Esme." Leah squeezed her hand. "I'm not I just came to get some of my things."

Tears filled Esme's eyes—a sight Leah wasn't expecting to see. Leah wasn't used to her showing this kind of emotion.

Leah pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can get together sometimes have dinner or something."

But as Leah said the words she doubted they would come to pass. Esme would continue to work for Paul and Leah would go on with her life. Their paths might never cross again.

They filled Jacob's car with most of her clothes and toiletries, her computer, most of her DVD collection, and a couple crates of her books. She couldn't fit everything but took what was most important to her for the time being.

That included the framed photo of her father when he was a teenager. A wave of regret washed over her when she remembered how Paul had robbed her of the chance to be there for him in the end.

She left the wedding photos. She didn't care about them. But there were other framed photos of her and friends. Memories that meant the world to her.

Esme looked shell shocked as she gave her one last hug. Leah knew she wanted to ask about Jacob, but didn't, knowing it was a question that would be inappropriate.

"So that's your house," Jacob said as he began to drive away. "It's quite amazing."

"But it wasn't home," Leah pointed out. Her heart was racing. She only now realized that thought she hadn't expected Paul to return home, part of her had been terrified that he would walk through the door.

"My friend Angela doesn't live too far from here. I've already called her, we can drop my stuff off there."

"Or—" Jacob faced her "—we can take it to my place."

Leah had been staying over at Jake's a lot since their first date, but his suggestion shocked her nonetheless. "What are you saying?"

"My place is big enough for the both of us. And…" he took her hand in his. "I love having you around."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"We've hardly been apart since we started seeing each other." When Leah didn't respond, Jacob continued. "You think it's too soon?"

Leah didn't know what to think. She only knew that she loved being with him.

That perhaps what she was feeling—

"I love you Leah," Jacob said softly.

Her mouth fell open in surprise as she met his gaze.

"It's true," he said. "I didn't want the first time to be while we were making love, because you probably wouldn't believe me. And I know it probably seems impossible even now. It's too early. That's what everyone would say. And I can't explain it—"

"You don't have to," Leah said her pulse accelerating. "I know exactly what you're saying."

Her eyes locked with his, and now he was the one who looked shocked.

"I love you too," Leah leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. He turned his face and met her lips. The kiss lingered a moment too long for someone who was driving, so he soon turned back to the road.

"I think…maybe I loved you right from the start," Jacob said to her as he reached to link his fingers through hers. "That very first day. That's why I had to go back and see you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "That's why I want you to move in with me."

Happiness spread through her body like an injection of warm liquid. "I honestly feel the same exact way, Jake. The connection right from the start. Everything."

"So—are we going to Angela's place or mine?" he asked her.

"Yours," Leah told him. "Let's go to yours."

"Good," Jacob grinned. "Because I have a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Who get's randomly sick in the summer? Apparently I do...<strong>

**But I didn't want to leave you wonderful reviewers hanging so here this goes.**

**The start of Paul's craziness & Jacob's saving graces.. **

**Review!**


	14. Ch13:Chocolate Pineapples

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch13: Chocolate Pineapples<br>**

Leah was nervous and scatterbrained the entire drive to Jacob's place, wondering what his surprise might be. When they reached his house, they released hands to get out the car, but as she joined him on the driveway, he took her hand again.

Inside, he led her to the dining room, where the table was already set for two, complete with candles. The delicious aroma of seasoned chicken filled the air.

"I know I probably scared you with my culinary abilities when I mentioned Cheerios," Jake began with a lopsided grin as he lit the first candle. "But I'm actually quite good in the kitchen."

"You cooked!" Leah looked around with a soft smile on her face.

"A late lunch for us. Some fried chicken. I got most of it done this morning. All I have to do is prepare the rice and veggies."

"Sounds lovely. I'm starving." Leah rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"I've even got cherry cheesecake in the fridge." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You made cheesecake?"

"My mother taught me how. It's the best cheesecake you'll ever taste." he licked his lips in a slow motion that had Leah's mouth watering.

Would she ever get tired of him?

_No._

"Promise?" Leah's eyes teased.

"Promise." He winked.

Jacob didn't want her help in the kitchen, so she made use of her time by hanging some of her clothes in the spare room's closet and putting others in a dresser drawer. Things were moving fast between them, but it felt right. Leah was embracing the next phase in her life and not holding back.

They ate around three thirty and it was mouthwatering. The chicken was so delicious that she had to have a second piece. "You're in trouble," Leah licked her fingers smiling.

Jacob wiped his mouth before asking, "Why's that?"

"Because now that I know you can cook like this, I'll never move out."

"In that case, I'll do all the cooking," Jacob eased up from his seat next to her, leaned across the space between them and kissed her. A deep, smoldering kiss that put her in the mood.

"I hope you saved room for desert," he said as they pulled apart.

"I don't know if I can eat another bite." Leah shook her head.

"You have to try the pineapple."

"Pineapple? I thought you said you made cheesecake?" she furrowed her eyebrow.

Jake didn't answer just took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He lifted a bottle from the counter and showed it to her.

As she read the label she smiled. "Chocolate fondue sauce from the Melting Pot."

"I picked it up today." With his free hand, he cupped her breast. "I thought we might have some fun, pineapple slices, chocolate sauce." He kissed her briefly. "Each other."

"_Ohh_, I see." Leah placed her arm on her forehead and bent back a bit. "Gosh suddenly I'm famished for something sweet."

Jacob's lips curled in a smile before they landed on hers, kissing her deeply and hotly. Her body came alive, sending heat and wetness straight to her core.

Her lips molded to his as he pulled her to the floor. He broke the kiss and tugged her cotton shirt over her head. Then his lips met hers again, his tongue delving into her mouth, twisting with her own.

Leah slipped her hands beneath his shirt feeling his scar with her fingertip before running her palms over his chest. She squeezed the strong pecs, the act of touching him turning her on even more. Jacob pulled her bra straps down from her shoulders and dragged the garment lower, freeing her breasts.

"Stay right there," he whispered.

As she watched him go to the fridge, she unfastened her bra and tossed it aside. Jacob produced a plastic tray of sliced pineapple which he put on the floor beside them. He gave her another kiss before lifting the Saran Wrap.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Leah did. A moment later, she felt something cold and wet passing over her lips. She opened her mouth. Flicked her tongue out. Tasted the sweetness of pineapple.

Jake played the morsel over her tongue and her lips before dropping it into her mouth.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered against her ear.

Leah waited for him to run another piece of pineapple across her lips, then she flinched when she felt cool wetness brush her nipple.

He circled her areola with the pineapple, causing the skin to tighten and her nipple to harden. Then she felt it on the other breast, teasing the hard bug of her nipple.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

He kissed her, sucking gently on the top of her tongue. Then his mouth was gone and she felt his finger on her lips, followed by the piece of delicious fruit.

Jacob's hands traveled down her neck to her breasts. As he touched her, he groaned with delight. Her eyes remained closed, so when his tongue circled one of her nipples, she didn't expect it. Her body jolted with pleasure.

As he sucked her, he urged her backward, and soon she was lying flat on the cool tile floor.

Her body was alive with anticipation. Jake traced the edge of her jeans with his fingertips before undoing the button, and she sucked in a quick breath. The light touch of his fingers on her skin caused heat to flood through her. And when she was naked on the floor, knowing that his eyes were feasting on her. she was so ripe with excitement that she knew a few strokes of his tongue on her clit would make her come.

But Jacob had other idea. She gasped, unprepared, when she felt something warm and gooey hit her stomach-the chocolate sauce.

Jacob's finger rubbed it around her stomach. "How does that feel."

"Mmm. Good. Really good."

He licked the chocolate off her skin, nibbling at times and sucking at others. Leah flattened her palms against the floor and arched her spine.

"God, you're so beautiful," Jacob rasped.

A dollop of chocolate sauce landed on her nipple and Leah mewled softly. And then she felt his lips brush across the taut peak before he opened his mouth and took her nipple deep within his mouth. Her clit flinched. She was nearly about to explode.

Her breathing was ragged when he pulled away from her, soft moans escaping her throat. She waited, eyes closed.

The sensation of warm chocolate hitting her clit made it pulse like her rapid heartbeat. This was so fucking cruel…

Jake massaged the folds of her sex, spreading the chocolate around. "You're driving me crazy," her finger nails scrapped softly against the floor. "So…not fair—"

Her words died in her throat when his mouth covered her sex. He sucked her hungrily.

"You're so sweet baby," he murmured. He flicked his tongue over her clit. "I could live here all day and night if you would let me."

He suckled her slowly, sweetly, the sound and feel of his tongue and mouth bringing her closer to the edge. And then she came, her orgasm erupting from her clit with enough force to make her back arch and her hands ball into tight fists.

Leah heard the rustling of Jake's clothes as she tried to get her breath back, she reached for his upper body and urged him to settle on top of her. "I love you, Jake. I do. Please-make love to me."

Jake made a soft sound, a deep and meaningful expression passing over his face. An expression that spoke volumes about what they meant to one another. Sex between them was so amazing not just because of their undeniable chemistry, but because of what they felt for each other.

She'd heard people talk about love at first sight, but she hadn't known it was possible. But now, after meeting and falling for Jake, she believed it.

Leah wrapped one leg around him, letting him know she didn't want him to go anywhere but inside her. "It's okay…"

"Are you sure?"

Leah pressed her lips to his ear and softly bit down on the soft flesh.

Jacob needed no further encouragement. Without a condom on, he entered her and they both sighed in contentment when they were completely joined.

Though the floor was hard, Leah was too consumed with passion to be concerned with any discomfort. They made love with tenderness, each deep, pleasurable thrust so much more than the physical act of fucking. Her second climax was even more forceful than the first, making her body convulse uncontrollably for several wonderful moments. Jake succumbed to his own orgasm while she was still quivering, her body weak with dizzying sensations. Her soul brimming with love.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. His cock was still inside of her, and she tightened her legs around him. "Well that was a delightful surprise to a really crappy day."

His grin was like a ray of sunshine. "You know I would do anything for you right?"

Leah moved her mouth to the side, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand."I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He made sure her gaze held his before he said. "When it does I'll be right behind you, nothing will keep me from protecting you... nothing Leah."

Leah's heart pounded in her ears as she smiled at him she couldn't say anything but his name, "Jake..."

"I meant it when I said I love you...that means all of you, which includes the drama and bullshit you're in. I love you." And then he kissed her, a soft and sweet and significant kiss. And they stayed like that for a long while, with his penis still inside her.

They'd made love without protection and she knew she might get pregnant.

Jacob had to know it too.

But the thought didn't scare her, it warmed her heart.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Leah were inseparable.<p>

Unlike some people you get bored with when you're together all the time, the more time he and Leah spent with one another, the more their feelings deepened.

Leah got her period, so Jake and Leah hadn't made a baby that night on the kitchen floor. But she wasn't worried. It was better that she got through her divorce before trying to take that step. It was too much drama to even think about if that were to happen.

Leah leased a Pontiac G6 Coupe, which was sporty and sexy at the same time. It felt good to lease a car on her own like she was establishing her independence.

Leah hoped Brady was right, that some time and distance would give Paul a chance to accept their separation. He hadn't called her in nearly two weeks, and she hadn't called him. She advised her lawyer that Paul had her information and would get in touch with her when he had retained counsel.

And then Leah went on with her life. Leah was sitting on the couch with 'The Convenant' on pause while Jacob slept soundly, his head in her lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his legs were curled up while Leah spoke on the phone with Emily.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite Paul to the barbeque tomorrow?" Emily asked when Leah spoke with her the day before Sam's party.

"No Emily, we're definitely over. But if you don't mind I would like to bring a friend." Leah ran her fingers through his soft black hair as he snored softly.

"What kind of friend?" she asked.

"You'll see," Leah told her.

"Leah, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure in my life." Leah let her fingertips softly trail down his smooth face, his eyes stayed closed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Emily told her, but she sounded more wary than curious.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the shortest chapter I've written so far. I wrote more for the new story I just started with my dearest Embry... so this chapter wasn't my best but it does push the story along and I promise I'll make up for it next chapter... :D<strong>

**Emily comes into play and Paul... he comes back harder and more evil than ever next chapter...  
><strong>

**To all the amazing people sticking with me, alerting the story, reading, enjoying, hating, you guys brighten my day. **

**The reviews are even better :D positive and or negative, love you guys!  
><strong>

**Review :)**


	15. Ch14:Barbeque Problems

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch14: Barbeque Problems<br>**

Emily Young-Uley was Leah's oldest friend, and she knew that the woman was worried about her. No doubt she was concerned about the breakup of Leah's marriage. Leah would explain everything to her when she saw her in person and introduce her to Jacob. He was a part of Leah's life now, a big part.

Leah hoped Emily would be receptive to meeting the new man who had captured her heart, but her smile was guarded the next day when she shook his hand.

"So you're Leah's friend," she said.

"Yes," Jacob answered, and he slipped an arm around Leah's waist. But the way he touched her said they were much more than friends.

The backyard was full of people, husbands and wives and a number of children. Women sat around the table, smiling and chatting, while Sam and the other men were around the barbeque drinking beer.

Leah put her gift she brought for Sam on the deck with other presents, and then went to greet him and introduce him to Jacob. Sam greeted him with a broad smile and handshake, showing none of the reservation his wife had shown.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she touched the back of Leah's elbow.

Leah turned to face her. "Uh, sure."

"Privately," she added.

Leah nodded and followed her to the side of the house. Emily's hair was pulled back from her face in a tight, short ponytail. Her dark skin was flawless and she hardly looked as though she had aged in the past ten years. But there was something different about her. From her hair to her clothes to her makeup, she was way more conservative.

"That's your boyfriend?" she gestured with her head in the direction that Jake was in.

"Yes," Leah told her, she hadn't brought Jacob here to pretend he was a friend.

"And it's serious?"

"Yeah," Leah nodded. "It is."

Emily sighed. "I'm surprised."

"I'm sure you are. I haven't been able to tell you everything about what happened with Paul, but things went down south real quick." Leah quickly filled her in on the lie that had changed everything. "But the truth is there were signs from before that things weren't right. I ignored them, because I wanted a baby, but when I found out that he'd had a vasectomy…"

"And you can't forgive him?" she asked.

The question surprised Leah, she guessed it was because all her other friends who knew the truth had supported her leaving Paul. "Even if I can forgive him it still changes our relationship."

"I've only known Paul to be sweet and giving." Emily said in utter awe.

"Um… okay." Leah raised her eyebrow in question.

"And I can't believe you decided this after nearly five years of marriage." Her expression spoke volumes. "Marriage is sacred, Leah. Don't rush into divorce... and committing adultery—"

"Adultery?" Leah narrowed her eyes as she stared at her. "I'm separated."

"In the eyes of the Lord," she put her hand up a bit in the air. "You're still a _married _woman."

"Mommy, mommy!" Emily's four year old son, Collin, appeared at the side of the house. "Mommy, come see my new trick!"

He tugged on Emily's hand giving her no choice but to follow him. She gave Leah a "do the right thing," look and trotted off with him.

And just in time. Leah didn't like where their conversation was headed. Emily had become a Christian several years ago, but it wasn't her right to judge Leah. She was a friend, and Leah wanted her support—not any lectures on her morality.

_Strike one,_ Leah told herself as she wandered back to the table where the women were sitting. The news of her separation was a shock to Emily, Leah hoped that was all. Seeing Leah with Jake would be a pretty big shocker given the situation. Wasn't it natural for her to have questions?

Jacob seemed content with the men and Leah watched them across the yard laughing at something someone said.

An hour had passed with happy chatter among the women, the children screaming with delight as they played in a kiddie pool. There were barbequed ribs and chicken and said and broiled corn. The last time they'd been at Emily's place for such a gathering, Paul had been miserable—Leah thought maybe it had to deal with the fact that his meds had stopped working at the time. And instead of waiting until he could get the medicine he insisted he should come with Leah. Leah remembered, Emily's friends going out of their way to make conversation with him; Paul had been stiff and unfriendly. And when someone asked if he had some kind of temperamental problem, Paul looked as if he'd wished the young man an instant death.

Jacob, on the other hand, fit in at this gathering right away, establishing an easy connection with everyone.

Though she was sitting among the women, she only half paying attention to what they were saying. Every part of her was involved in watching her man, who was now tossing a football with the guys. Leah didn't know much about the game, but it was clear he had a good arm. The ball went right to whatever man he threw it to

Leah was fiddling with the fruit on her plate glancing at him every few minutes.

Sam caught the ball Jake had thrown and he ran with it, but was tackled by one of the other men. The two fell into the grass laughing as they did.

And then, as if Jake sensed her eyes on him he turned and looked straight at Leah. Leah had a piece of fruit in her hand and parted her lips slowly then popped the fruit in. She didn't realize it was pineapple until she bit into it, lust had darkened Jacob's eyes, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Leah?" Emily's voice brought Leah back to the present.

Leah swallowed the fruit before speaking. "Hmm?"

Emily turned to look at Jake and then back at Leah, realization dawned in Emily's eyes. Emily knew despite the distance between the two, Jake and Leah had just been sharing a forbidden moment.

Emily didn't look pleased. "Well,"

"Well what?" Leah countered.

She forced a smile on her face. "What would you prefer.

Emily wasn't giving Leah any more than that, almost as if she wanted to embarrass her for her inattention in front of Emily's friends.

The woman to Leah's right came to her aid. "Emily said you would tell us about Paris, since you have been there a few times. I'm dying to go—if I can get Jared to take me."

"Paris…" Leah furled up her hand. The only reason Emily would be bringing up Paris was to remind Leah that she was married. "Paris is an incredibly beautiful city, rich with history. It's very romantic and of course the food is delicious."

"What about the shopping?" the woman to Leah's left asked.

"It's a woman's dream of course. Bring an empty suit case if you can—you'll need it."

"Her husband has taken her so many wonderful places all over the world," Emily's eyes lit up. "And you should see Leah's house. It's to die for."

The omen all looked at Leah with interest. There was a chorus of 'oohs' as Emily went into more detail.

Leah narrowed her eyes at Emily. "It's my ex-husband's house, not mine."

"Oh, you're divorced?" Kim asked.

"Not yet," Emily clarified. "It's more like they're taking a break from each other."

Leah eyed Emily with anger, she was trying to keep her cool but the woman was really pushing it. Who did Paul marry, Leah or Emily?

Kim looked confused. "So Jacob is…"

"My boyfriend, I'm _separated_." Leah smiled sweetly hoping to hide her annoyance. "The divorce should be soon if I have anything to do with it."

"Oh," Chelsea said knowingly. "My cousin's going through a divorce too. It's been taking a while, but she said she had to move on with her life, so she found herself a new guy, one who treats her well too."

_Strike two, _Leah thought as she pushed her chair back. She wasn't interested in talking about divorces and new boyfriends. Truth be told, she was super pissed with Emily.

But Leah didn't want to look like a bitch confronting Emily in front of her friends. "If you'll excuse me."

Leah exhaled sharply as she turned to the house. She wanted to strangle or throttle Emily for bringing up Paul. Clearly, she couldn't accept the fact that she had brought Jake with her to this party, and wanted to punish her for her decision.

Leah didn't need to use the bathroom, but walked toward the house none the less. She entered through the patio doors and went to the bathroom off the kitchen.

Inside, Leah braced her hands on the edge of the pedestal sink and closed her eyes. _Emily was my friend first, but she likes Paul. I can't expect her to stop liking him just because we're getting a divorce. But fuck if I don't want to smash her head into a wall right now._

Leah flushed the toilet just for the benefit if anyone was standing outside the room , waited a beat and then opened the door seeing a form in the doorway, she jumped.

Jacob stared down at her and the look in his eyes set Leah's body on fire.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He shot a quick look over his shoulder, then snaked his arm around her waist and urged her back into the bathroom. He closed the door and his lips were immediately to her neck.

Leah laughed softly. "We can't do anything here… move."

He eased Leah backward with his body pressing her against the wall, all the while his mouth never moved from her neck.

He ignored her licking the side of her neck he was attached to. "I saw you with that pineapple…" he said gruffly.

Leah moved her hands to the back of his neck and tugged lightly on his hair until he looked at her. "Come on, before people start to miss us."

He kissed her all tongue and heat twining their fingers together for a minute.

And despite where they were Leah was turned on, her body was immediately on fire yearning for his touch. But she still had half a mind to stop him.

Jacob's hands slipped beneath her shirt, skimmed her rib cage and went up to cup her breasts. "Still want me to stop?" he smirked.

Leah placed her hands on his wrists and nodded even though her body was telling her not to deny him. "Not here."

"Okay babe." He grinned, "I'll get you back later."

"Promise?" she smiled back up at him.

He didn't reply just winked with a wickedly satisfied smile that made Leah feel better.

Well, a little better. Because her body ached to reach climax and it wasn't going to happen—definitely not right now.

Jacob kissed her quickly, "All I'll say right now is you better be ready." He whispered grabbing her butt.

Leah giggled into his arm as he turned the doorknob. When he got the door opened all the way Emily stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. "I can't _believe _you." She began without explanation. "This is a barbeque, not a sex party—or whatever the two of you are used to!"

"Uh," Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "We weren't doing anything just talking."

Emily glared at him, which pissed Leah off. She had been waiting for a moment—a moment she could look at him with open disgust.

"Jake I'll see you in the backyard." Leah gently caressed his arm. "I need to speak with her."

He looked at Leah then at Emily. "I apologize, we didn't mean any disrespect."

Emily didn't reply.

Leah pushed at his arm a bit and he began to walk away, turning back as he reached the patio door. Leah nodded, indicating that it was okay for him to leave them alone.

Leah was about to speak but one of the husbands entered the kitchen. "Someone in the bathroom?" he asked as he approached them.

"No, it's free now," Leah moved out of the way then turned to Emily and said. "I would love to see that new dress you were talking about."

Turning sharply she stalked off toward the master bedroom. Leah followed her and closed the door behind her.

As Emily faced her it was clear she was livid, far too livid as far as Leah was concerned.

"If you think you can excuse what you did…" Emily's voice trailed off as her chest heaved.

"You have no right to be mad! We didn't do anything wrong." Leah returned her glare in full force.

"There are kids here!" Emily raised her voice.

Leah shrugged. "The door was locked, and we were just talking we did nothing wrong. You don't know everything you need to stay out of the middle of where you just squeezed yourself into."

"You're acting like you've lost your damn mind." Emily scoffed.

"I'm twenty seven Emily. I don't need a lecture definitely not from you."

"So you think it's completely appropriate to be making out in someone else's bathroom when there are guests around?"

"Who said we were making out?" Leah asked.

"You've lost all sense of boundaries." She continued on as if Leah hadn't spoken.

"Yeah… because Jake and I fuck everywhere…. Gas stations, public parks… is that what you want to here?" Leah threw her hand up in frustration.

"You watch your language in my house. You know I don't like profanity…" she paused looking down before looking back up at Leah,"or adultery…" Emily trailed off.

Leah backed up. "That's the thing Emily. I'm not having an affair. And I don't appreciate you bringing up Paul to your friends. You're painting me out to be a harlot."

"If you're still married it's called an affair. You should be lucky I didn't invite him today, he would have killed that man boy thing you have out there." Emily pointed towards the door.

Leah laughed, a hard stomach holding laugh. "Okay… I get it now."

"All I'm saying is you don't have to flaunt your affair in my house." Emily exhaled loudly. "Look Paul told me everything. Why you left all of it."

"Paul told you what?" Leah asked bowled over. "I already told you everything."

"Actually he called me a few days ago." Emily clarified.

Another spark of anger began to brew inside of Leah. Paul didn't even like Emily. What was he doing calling her?

"Did you expect him to want to have a child with you when you were seeing someone else?" Emily asked.

Wow. So that's what he had said. Leah shouldn't have been surprised. He was trying to make Leah look bad—most likely hoping he could turn her friend against her. And it looked like he won this battle.

"I wasn't seeing anyone while I was with Paul."

"You're still married." Emily pointed out.

"Before we _separated_," Leah snapped. "You know what I mean."

"You weren't seeing this Jacob guy before you left Paul?" Emily asked eyeing her doubtfully.

"No, absolutely not."

"Paul thinks you were."

"Well, I wasn't." Leah felt a headache coming on. They weren't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"When Paul spoke to me he said that he was willing to have the vasectomy reversed." Emily said changing tactics.

So Paul had called Emily not only to make Leah look like the guilty party, but to get her to do his bidding. "That's not what he said to me, and I've seen and talked to him a few times since I've left him. He very clearly said he was too 'old' to have children."

"He said he told you that because you refused to leave your boyfriend."

"If you believe that, after all we've been through together. I don't know why I ever called you my friend." Leah took a step back closer towards the closed door before she did something she would regret. And if Paul expected her to take him back after filling Emily's head with lies, he was delusional.

"I know you might think it's too late to save your marriage," Emily began gently. "But it doesn't have to be. Forgiveness can lead to a new start."

Something occurred to Leah then. That this wasn't about her, it was about Emily. A couple of years ago, she had confided that Sam had left her for another woman… his secretary. Emily had prayed about it and ultimately Sam had come home, but Leah had a feeling she wasn't truly happy. However, Emily's religious convictions made her determined to save her marriage because she believed her vows had been sacred.

The entire afternoon, Leah hadn't seen any affection between Emily or Sam. It seemed that Emily poured all her love onto her four year old son.

"And what do you really know about Jacob?" Emily asked her. "It seems to me you're moving too fast."

_Strike three... you're out... _Leah thought to herself as she looked at Emily.

"Look I know you've had your own issues and I understand your religious stuff… to a point… but seriously you don't have any right getting in the middle of something you know absolutely nothing about. And to take _his _side before knowing both sides of the story…" Leah took a breath. "I thought I knew you better than that."

Leah left the bedroom and hurried through the house to the patio doors. Leah put on a cool face before she stepped outside, not wanting anyone to realize how upset she was.

Some of the husbands now were sitting at the table beside their wives, some were standing around it. Jacob was chatting with Sam. He had a beer in hand and looked comfortable.

Why couldn't Emily try to understand what Leah was going through? Leah didn't expect her to jump up and down about her news, but at least she didn't have to be so judgmental.

Seeing Leah, Jacob winked. Leah strolled across the stone patio and slipped her arm through his. "Can we go sweetheart? I'm not feeling too well."

"You're not?" he looked concerned.

"No." Leah pouted a little putting on a show.

"Then let's go… if you're ready." Jake massaged her hand with his free one.

That was another difference between him and Paul. Paul would most likely have told her to stick it out, put on a brave face until he was ready to leave. At least if they were at a function he was enjoying. Leah didn't know if Jake realized she was telling a white lie or not but clearly her feelings mattered to him, in a way they hadn't to Paul.

Leah turned to their host and said, "Happy birthday, Sam. Hope to see you another time.

"Sure thing bring Jacob by anytime." Sam grinned with his beer in hand.

Leah smiled in appreciation at his offer but she knew she wouldn't be taking him up on it, not until maybe Emily got it together.

They said their goodbyes then Leah went to Collin across the yard and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, sweetie, Auntie Leah loves you."

As Leah released him, she saw Emily standing a few feet away from her. She no longer looked angry, in fact she looked solemn. Perhaps a little regretful.

Leah didn't say anything as she slipped her hand into Jacob's and led the way out of the backyard.

* * *

><p>The car radio was playing a hip R&amp;B tune Leah hadn't heard before. She could hear the song, but wasn't truly listening. Instead, she gazed out the window, lost in her thoughts, as they drove along the interstate.<p>

The confrontation with Emily weighed heavily on her mind. She hadn't expected to lose her oldest friend over her decision to get a divorce.

Jake was holding Leah's hand as he navigated through traffic, giving it a supportive squeeze.

Leah turned to face him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Leah nodded. "I... yeah babe, I'm fine."

A moment passed. "I'm sorry I followed you in the bathroom."

"No, Jake don't apologize. What happened wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't gone in there when I did..." he shook his head before smiling a bit. "It was you and that damn pineapple. I got hard watching you, I swear. And then when i saw you head inside" He bit down on his bottom lip. "Damn, I better stop this. I'm getting another hard on now. I'm tempted to pull over."

"Which would be a bad idea, no matter how tempting." The last thing she needed was a police officer pulling up while she was giving some sort of satisfaction to Jake.

"I know, just like it was a bad idea to take you into the bathroom."

"Please Jake, don't feel bad about that."

"I wanted your friend to like me. I don't think she does."

"I don't think Emily's issue is with you. And I'm starting to think it has nothing to do with me either."

"What do you mean?"

Leah shook her head. "It's just... she has her own issues in her marriage. But I wish she would accept that I'm entitled to make decisions for myself and not be judged."

"She'll get there." Jacob squeezed her hand. "It takes time."

"Yeah..." Leah sighed.

"I'm sorry I caused conflict between you two."

"The conflict with her will work itself out. And I can't live my life for her. I'm not about to live my life for anyone else ever again. That being said, I'm not telling her anything else from now on, until everything is settled."

"You're not regretting moving in with me?" he asked.

"No!" Leah replied instantly. "Absolutely not."

Jake kissed her hand. "Good."

"This isn't ideal... me still being married. But I'm crazy about you. Am I supposed to put my life on hold for the next year until my divorce is final? To make everyone else happy?"

"You won't get an argument from me." his lips quirked up.

"And I'm twenty seven for crying out loud. I don't need anyone's permission to live with you. Except yours of course."

"You have that and then some," Jacob winked at her before turning his attention back to the road.

Leah gazed at him with affection. Maybe, she shouldn't expect Emily to understand what she was feeling for Jake. Leah hardly understood it herself. She only knew that from the time she had met him, he had changed her life.

_What do you really know about him? _Emily asked her. _It seems to me you're moving too fast._

Certainly words of caution Leah should dispute, and yet...

And yet, what had Leah known about Paul when she had met and married him? Only that he was a gentleman, a romantic, handsome, careful and successful man. Their marriage had lasted a lot longer than many other couples who married these days.

She had given her marriage her best shot. She had nothing to feel guilty about.

* * *

><p>Leah had realized on the drive to Emily's that she didn't have her cell phone with her. When they got home, Leah went straight to the kitchen hoping to find it there. She had a vague memory of putting it down on the countertop.<p>

"Thank God," she exclaimed when she saw it and quickly scooped it up. But a moment later as she flipped through her missed calls she grew wary.

There had been a dozen calls from the shop and five more from Brady's cell phone.

Jake must have seen the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"There were several calls from the shop and Brady was trying to reach me." Leah didn't bother checking her messages and just called his cell.

"Why haven't you been answering the phone?" Brady asked without pause when he picked up.

"I forgot my cell," Leah explained. "What's wrong? Everything okay with Caius?"

"Caius isn't the problem. I've been trying to reach you about the shop."

A chill ran down her spine. "What about the shop?"

"Major problems. I called to place those orders today like you asked. The supplier said your credit was declined. At first I thought there had to be a mistake some computer glitch, so I went ahead and called the supplier for Godiva. And they told me the same thing. That your credit was declined."

"Paul… it has to be him." Leah clenched her fist.

"That's what I figured."

"Damn him!" Leah ran her fingers through her hair.

Before her, Jake mouthed the word, "_What?"_

"Of course, it could be something else dollface."

"Oh I doubt that." Leah drew in a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me know. I can't do anything until Monday morning. I'll go to the bank first thing and settle this."

* * *

><p><strong>All late with this update, but anyways Review :)<strong>


	16. Ch15:Temporary Setbacks

**Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The rest ? To my warped, hyperactive imagination ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch15:Temporary Setbacks<br>**

By the time Monday rolled around Leah realized that the problem was bigger than she had anticipated.

All her credit cards had been declined when she tried to pay for gas on Sunday. Leah had to leave her driver's license with the gas station attendant as collateral so she could drive to the back and withdraw cash. Only when she got to the ATM, she discovered she had no access to her cash. The screen kept flashing the words 'TRANSACTION UNAUTHORIZED.'

Crying and angry, Leah had to call Jacob, who had been out playing basketball with a teenager he was mentoring and ask him to meet Leah so she could pay her bill.

By Monday morning, Leah was livid. She marched into her branch and asked to speak to the manager.

The manager, a man she knew was a personal friend of Paul's, ushered her into his office ten minutes later.

"Mrs. Lahote," he smiled warmly, "what brings you in today?"

Leah lowered herself onto the plush leather seat, her back ramrod straight. She counted to five before speaking, making a concerted effort to keep her anger under control.

Alec Lyle wasn't her problem, Paul was.

"I seem to be having a problem with my accounts," Leah explained. "My personal account, my business account. I can't access any money."

Alec gave her an odd look. "We froze the assets when your husband reported the identity fraud Friday afternoon."

Leah closed her eyes for a second as she took a breath, "Identity fraud?"

"Yes, Paul came in, told me his concern that all your accounts had been breached. Sure enough, I found charges totaling nearly twenty thousand dollars that he said were bogus. I froze all the accounts immediately."

"What kind of charges?"

"Thousands of dollars worth of computer equipment and some other electronics." Alec frowned. "Surely Paul advised you of this?"

"Mr. Lyle, I'm not sure if he told you the state of our marriage," Leah began calmly. "We've separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He placed his hands on top of the desk he was sitting behind.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I need to access my accounts." Leah leaned forward in her seat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lahote. They've been frozen. We'll have to set up new accounts for you, including personal and business credit—"

"And how long will that take?" this was taking way longer than she had anticipated.

"I'll need both you and Paul to sign some paperwork." He smiled.

"How can I set up my own account?" Why hadn't she considered doing that before? All her accounts had Paul's name on them which she could see now had been a huge mistake.

"You can set up an account at any time. But in order to access the frozen assets, we need your husb—"

Leah pushed her chair back and stood. "I can't believe this. I have a business to run. I need access to credit to place orders."

"Your business account, your personal account—everything was joint with Paul. He'll need to authorize—"

Leah spun around and stormed out of the office. She had been on the verge of grabbing something off Alec's desk and throwing it.

Or bursting into tears.

She hurried onto the street, tears finally filling her eyes. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Leah didn't call Jacob to tell him what was happening. Instead she went to the shop and leaving Rosalie and Brady to work the front, locked herself in the back office and began calling her suppliers. She had done business with them for several years and asked if they were willing to extend her credit on good faith, until her delay was resolved.<p>

With the economic climate as dismal as it was, all her suppliers said no—with regret. They needed to protect their bottom line.

Leah understood that.

But she also understood that without flowers and other supplies coming in, she would have to shut down the shop within a week.

Leah was certain that Paul wanted her to call him—and even Brady said she should—but she was hell bent on finding another way to resolve her problem.

* * *

><p>Leah couldn't have been more surprised when Paul appeared outside her shop two hours later. He smiled at her through the window, the kind of smile that didn't reach his eyes. The kind that made her back go rigid with alarm.<p>

She realized she was scared of him. She truly didn't know how far he would go to make her come back to him.

Turning her gaze back to the customer she was serving she tried to act as though Paul's unexpected appearance hadn't put her on edge. "So, Wednesday morning?"

"Yes," the middle aged woman replied. There was sadness in her eyes. "Can you have it delivered to the funeral home?"

"Yes of course." Leah told her gently.

"Good. Because there is so much to take care of. And I want… I just want…"

"To make sure everything's perfect," Leah finished gently.

The woman nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Leah's own eyes shot to the window. She watched as Paul spoke to a woman who looked as if she had been about to enter her shop. Was Leah paranoid, or did the woman's expression register surprise at whatever Paul had told her? Leah saw him nod, and then woman shrugged and walked on.

What the fuck?

"She lived a good life," the woman in front of Leah was saying now. "And she went peacefully. But it's never easy to lose your mother."

"No, no, never. Don't worry. You write down all the details here of where you want the flowers delivered, itemize the selections you want, and I'll take care of the rest," Leah paused. "And… I hate to ask this, but there's a problem with my computer system right now Would it be possible for you to pay cash?"

"That would be fine."

_Thank God._ If Leah could collect cash from most of her customers, she might have enough to wire a payment to one of her suppliers. Because she had orders to fill for weddings and other occasions. Leah stood to lose a ton of business if she couldn't get what she needed.

Paul continued to stand outside, staring in at her. Obviously, he was trying to intimidate her. She hated the fact that it was working. "If you'll excuse me for just a minute…" Leah said to the customer.

Leah started for the door. She had the awful feeling Paul had just sent a potential customer away. What the hell was he doing?

Seeing her approach he grinned.

But it wasn't any warmer this time around or more sincere.

Leah opened the door and stepped outside. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He bowed his head a bit with the same grin gracing his face. "Hello to you too Leah."

"Cut the bullshit. Did you come here to gloat? To see if I had to close down the shop?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bastard! Don't you lie to me." Leah kept her voice even and watched him move a step back as she continued on. "My accounts have been frozen Paul. Because _you_ alerted the back manager to an _identity theft_ issue. Do you honestly think that by intimidating me you'll make me want to forgive you? Not to mention the shit you told Emily about me," Leah gritted her teeth, took a breath, then went on. "Fix this Paul. Call the bank and fix this right now."

"Let's have dinner this evening and talk things through," Paul said. "If you can be reasonable so can i."

He sounded so levelheaded, as if he was offering to be fair—but Leah knew better.

She didn't want the drama. And as far as she was concerned, she was being more than reasonable. She wasn't trying to fight Paul for his money. Her lawyer believed Leah was entitled to more than a million dollars, given Paul's vast fortune. But all she wanted was to come out of the marriage with her business.

"Do the right thing," Leah reiterated, then turned and went back into the store.

* * *

><p>Leah's accounts were still frozen the next day and the stress was getting to her.<p>

Brady and Claire were working with Leah and Leah sat them down at the beginning of their shifts and explained to them that she was having a cash flow problem. Unfortunately, until the problem was resolved, Leah couldn't issue their paychecks. But she assured them she would have the matter settled by the end of the week.

Brady took the news in stride, as she knew he would. But late that afternoon, Claire asked if she could speak privately with Leah.

"What's on your mind Claire?" Leah asked when they were both in her office.

Claire bit her cheek for a moment not saying anything, looking conflicted. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I know you and your husband are having problems and I'm really sorry about that because I love working here. I was hoping to work as many hours as possible this summer to make enough money for the next semester of school. But it doesn't sound like that's going to happen now." Claire kept switching her weight from her left to right foot.

"It's a temporary setback, Claire."

"My parents got divorced, and it was awful." She sniffed. "Their assets were tied up in court for years as they battled over who would get what."

"I promise. I'll have this mess sorted out by next week." One way or another Leah would have to.

"Even if you do, I—" Claire's voice broke off. "I—"

"What, Claire?" Leah's heart started to race as she started realizing what Claire was getting at.

She fidgeted with her hands, not meeting Leah's eyes. "It doesn't matter. I…I have to. I'm really sorry but I have to quit."

Leah held back the gasp. "Claire… no."

"I'm sorry," Claire said and fled from Leah's office in tears.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Leah had been able to meet with her lawyer, but the news wasn't good. They would have to go to court and petition the judge to intervene. But it might be weeks before they could get a court date, even one considered an emergency.<p>

"I'm going to appeal to your husband's lawyer that we all sit down as soon as possible and iron out a separation agreement," Bree explained. Paul had, as Leah assumed he would, retained Eric Yorkie. "You should have to close your business temporarily to deal with this. Unfortunately, based on my conversation with Yorkie, it's clear he'd going to play hardball. Did you find your copy of the prenuptial agreement?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I'd had t in my home office with my files. I searched every box I took from the house and it's not there."

Bree frowned. "I'm sure the attorney who drafted it will have a copy—"

"But he's one of Paul's friends. I don't trust anything anymore."

"Don't you worry," Bree said. "You won't be left penniless."

Leah wasn't sure about that, and as she left Bree's office and went back to work, she was torn. Should she see Paul even though she hated the idea of caving? Or should she stand her ground, even if it meant she would possibly have to close the shop for a few weeks?

With no new supplies, and her accounts frozen, Leah couldn't stay open much longer. Jacob had offered to give her some money, but Leah declined. This was a problem she needed to deal with on her own.

But how to deal with it?

Unfortunately, she couldn't get around the fact that she might have to give Paul what he wanted in order for him to agree to solve the problem. As much as she didn't want to see him maybe she had to.

Beg.

That's what he likely wanted her to do.

Leah might just have to.

Or… perhaps there was another way. She had a good deal of jewelry, maybe she could sell it.

Leah glanced at her left hand on the steering wheel. The indentation from her wedding bands was still evident. The engagement ring and diamond wedding band had cost thousands. Leah had stunning necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Surely she could sell those for a decent amount of cash.

The very idea made her chest tighten. She loved the jewelry Paul had brought for her, and there were happy memories attached to the pieces. She didn't want to hate Paul when they divorced. She wanted someday to be able to think of him with fondness. She wanted to wear her diamond and tanzanite necklace, for example, and remembered with warmth the wonderful vacation they had had in Aruba when he had brought it for her. Just because they wouldn't be married anymore didn't meant there had to bitterness and resentment.

But the sad truth was there would be no amicable parting from Paul. There was bitterness and resentment with his two ex-wives. And Leah knew she was heading down that road. It was becoming increasingly clear that their relationship would end up exactly the same way.

As Leah neared her shop, she felt better about the idea of selling her jewelry. She couldn't take it to a pawnshop. She would have to see if she could find some kind of broker who could sell the pieces for the best possible price.

_But how long will that take?_

Her predicament was all she could think about as she pulled up in front of her store. She was out of the car and heading to door when she noticed that the store's neon Closed sign was displayed.

Where was Brady? It was almost eleven, and the store should have been open. With Claire gone, and Rosalie not scheduled until the afternoon, Brady should have been inside bustling to get the orders made with the flowers they had. Leah also wanted to create some bouquets to put on racks in front of the store, hoping to sell them quickly. The inventory she had wouldn't last forever.

As she unlocked the door, concern shot through her.

Had Brady been in an accident? If he had been unable to make it to work, he would have called. So something serious had to be wrong.

Leah hurried into the shop and rushed right to the phone ready to call his number. Leah was already trying to think who she could call to find out what might have happened to him if she couldn't reach him.

And that's when she noticed the small bouquet of flowers on the front counter, one that wasn't normally there.

Beneath the blue vase was a folded slip of paper.

With a bad feeling washing over her, Leah snatched it up and quickly opened it.

_Leah, I know you will be surprised that I'm not in today, working hard on the orders we need to fill. Rest assured, I haven't left you in the lurch. The bouquets being picked up today are complete—and if I say so myself, they look f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s. Lauren left at ten-thirty to deliver the funeral wreath._

Ten-thirty. If Brady had been here at ten thirty, then she had missed him by about twenty five minutes, Leah continued reading.

_Doll-face, I tell you this with a heavy heart. I will not be returning. I hate to quit on you like this, especially after Claire left. Please don't ask me why. Send my final check to my address once Paul stops being an ass and straightens this mess out. Or, if you're too mad, you don't have to pay me._

_I understand. _

_This isn't about the financial troubles. You know I would never leave your side if I didn't have to. I'm going through something and I need you to understand that his couldn't he helped._

_I love you, and I'm sorry._

_B_

Leah read the note again, not understanding it any better the second time around.

In all the time that Brady had worked for her, he had never called in sick—even when he should have. That's how responsible he was about his job and how he showed his gratitude for her giving him a chance.

And he had always shared with her whatever drama he was dealing with in his life, from his mother trying to bring about a reconciliation between him and his father, to the bad dating choices he made. Leah had gone to the clinic with him when he had had an HIV scare. As far as she was concerned, it dint get any more personal than that.

She didn't doubt that he would still come in even if he thought he wouldn't get paid. He was that kind of friend. Which was why his writing her a note and telling her not to ask him any questions… well. It simply didn't make any sense.

Leah punched in the digits of Brady's home number. Either he wasn't home or he didn't pick up. Leah called his Blackberry.

Same deal.

Feeling slightly better because at least she knew he was okay, she sent him a text message.

_What's going on? Please call me._

Leah didn't bother adding that she wasn't about to let him quit on her. When she spoke to him, she would tell him that in person—and find out exactly what was going on.

But that would have to wait, because it was shortly after eleven and with no help she had work to do.

* * *

><p>Her calls and texts to Brady went unanswered for the rest of the day and Leah was very concerned. What if he had been in a car crash, after all, or had done something crazy like overdose on pills? Leah didn't truly believe that scenario had happened, but what if Caius had broken Brady's heart again and he was feeling depressed? A second breakup with the only man he had ever loved could have him acting irrationally.<p>

People always expressed complete surprise when they learned that someone close to them had committed suicide, believing the person incapable of anything drastic. Unfortunately, Leah knew that Brady _was_ capable. He had confided in her that when Caius broke his heart he had been so despondent that he had taken a bottle of Tylenol. A friend had found him passed out, seen the empty bottle and called 911 and he had rushed to emergency, where his stomach had been pumped.

In her heart, Leah expected to find Brady at home and depressed, most likely nursing another broken heart. But she'd be lying if she said the reality that he'd attempted suicide before wasn't playing on her mind.

Leah dialed Jake's cell. He picked up almost immediately. "Hey babe."

"Hi sweetie. I'm calling to let you know I won't be home for a bit. Brady didn't show up today—and I'm concerned. I'm heading to his place to check on him."

Jake's voice was laced with concern. "Of course, you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm already on the road. Besides if Brady is there I have the feeling that I'll have to have a heart to heart with him. For him not to show up is totally out of character, and I'm betting his boyfriend broke his heart again."

"Will you call me when you get there? Let me know he's okay?"

"Of course." _I love you_, Leah added silently. This was another element about Jake that was different as night and day compared to Paul. He genuinely cared about her friends.

Traffic was unusually heavy for a Wednesday, and it took her almost thirty minutes to arrive at Brady's house in the north end of Forks. His car was in the driveway—both good and bad news. Good, because it meant he was home. Bad because of what she might find inside.

Leah walked up the steps to the door, she pressed the doorbell incessantly, indicating the urgency of her visit.

A couple seconds later, she tried the knob, it was locked she began to ring the doorbell again.

And then she heard a shuffling sound on the other side of the door.

"Brady," Leah called. "Brady is that you?"

"Damn it, doll-face, you shouldn't be here."

Relief flooded through her. "Let me in," Leah told him. "No matter what's going on, we're friends right?"

A few seconds passed, Brady said nothing and Leah wondered fleetingly if he was going to leave her standing on his doorstep. But then she heard the lock turn and then the door was opening.

He looked okay. As if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but otherwise, okay. He didn't seem high or out of it.

Leah swept into his small foyer. "Brady, you gave me the scare of my life!"

"I'm sorry doll-face."

"Tell what's going on. Right after I call Jake to let him know you're alive."

"Oh my word. You didn't think—"

"I didn't know what to think," Leah pointed out. She dialed Jake's cell.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked when he answered the call.

"Yeah he's fine." Leah glanced back at Brady. "At least physically."

"Good. That's good."

"I'll call you when I'm on my way." Hanging up, Leah faced Brady again.

"I can't believe you thought I had done something to hurt myself." He frowned.

"When you didn't show up, I feared the worst. I figured Caius probably broke your heart again."

"He did," Brady admitted.

"Oh, B." Leah hugged him. "When?"

"Yesterday," he answered as they pulled apart.

"I knew it, I knew he would hurt you again."

"It's fine."

"No it's not," Leah rubbed both Brady's arms. "I figured as much and I knew you would be hurting and when people are hurting sometimes…" Leah ended her statement with a shrug knowing he would fill in the blank.

"They take a whole bottle of Tylenol?" he suggested. "I'm not that person anymore thanks in large part to you."

Leah grasped his elbow and led him into the living room. "That's good to hear but I am worried. Your note… that wasn't like you." Leah stopped in front of the sofa. "Sit," she instructed him. "Talk to me."

Sighing Brady sat, Leah sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"You shouldn't be here." He repeated.

"Yeah right, like that was possible." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I just want the best for you," Brady told her. "I never want to stand in your way."

"You could never stand in my way. I know my business wouldn't be what it is without you. You and me—we're a team. In fact—and this is something I was already thinking about, so don't think it's about pity—I was figuring I could make you partner if you want. If I can disentangle myself from Paul with the separation agreement and get control of the store, we can go into business together."

"I meant it when I said I'm not coming back."

Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not quitting, I won't let you."

"I've made my decision," Brady replied. "Effective immediately, please don't ask me to change my mind."

"Claire bailed on me. You expect me to believe you would leave me having to hire two new people at a time like this? I know you. I know it's serious. Please tell me."

He looked away.

"If you're in some kind of trouble, you know you can trust me. I'll help you in any way I can." Leah said.

"Exactly—I'm trying to help you," Brady muttered so softly she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear him.

"What? What do you mean you're trying to help me?"

He gave her a resigned look knowing she wasn't going to drop the matter. "Doll-face you have to promise not to say a word."

"I won't."

"Because the only reason I was reluctant to tell you the truth is that I know you'll want to confront Paul about it and I—"

"Paul?" Leah asked perplexed. "This has to do with him?"

"Yes, it has to do with Paul. But you can't say a word to him. Don't tell him we spoke. Promise me." He nearly begged.

"I promise. _He's_ the reason you didn't show up today?"

Meeting her eyes Brady nodded. "You know I would never desert you. No matter how depressed I might be. Work is therapy for me. Just like it is for you."

Of course Brady wouldn't abandon her, she knew that. Which was why his letter had caused her so much concern. It was completely out of character and now she knew why.

"What did he say?" Leah asked urgently. "What did he do?"

Brady's eyes dropped downward. He was embarrassed.

No, she realized—he was afraid.

"You're afraid," her voice came out in a whisper.

Brady immediately met her eyes. "Not for me. This isn't about me. I'm afraid for you."

Brady's tone made the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. "Tell me."

"Paul showed up at my door last night, scared the shit out of me, I tell you. He said he needed to talk that it was urgent. So I let him in." Brady's eyebrows furrowed.

"And what did he say?"

"He knew about my nervous breakdown. He knew that I had tried to kill myself," Brady held her gaze for a moment.

"I never said a word I swear… I wouldn't betray you like that."

"I believe you. I know Paul is a powerful man. He has a lot of resources available to him."

"Okay, so he found out about your past. How—"

"He wanted me gone. He made that _very_ clear. I don't know why. But he stressed it would be in your best interests—and mine—if I quit. That if I didn't he would make it known to the hospice about my past."

"That's insane," Leah snarled. "You've volunteered there for years, helped so many people. They wouldn't judge you for a moment of weakness in your past."

"Which is what I told Paul. I dared him to go ahead and tell them this _shocking _news about me. It wouldn't matter one lick."

"Good," Leah was glad that Brady had stood up to him. But the next moment, she was back to being confused. "I don't understand. You stood up to him. You told him it wouldn't matter if he tried to badmouth you. So why didn't you come in to work today?"

"Because," he began then sighed. "I got a really nasty vibe from Paul. And Leah I mean _really _nasty. He didn't like it when he realized he couldn't threaten me. The look he gave me… it was pure evil. And then he said that if I cared about you, I would quit. That things would be easier for you if I did."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know doll-face. He wouldn't say. For him, it was all about the power of suggestion. But I got the feeling…" Brady's voice trailed off.

"Feeling that what?"

Brady held her gaze a lone moment before speaking. "I got the feeling that he would hurt you. And I mean physically."

A chill slithered down her spine. _Would _Paul hurt her? Once, he realized he could no longer control her, that she wouldn't go back to him, would he do her physical harm?

No… she couldn't see that. He would hate her, try to make her life a living hell as a way to punish her. But hurt her? That would be going too far.

"That's the reason I can't go back to work for you. If he sees that I haven't quit and gets enraged and does something to physically harm you… Doll-face I could never live with myself if that happened. _Never_."

Leah was silent for several seconds considering Brady's words. "He must be pissed that I've managed to keep the store open," Leah concluded. She rose slowly and as she did an idea came to her. She suddenly had to wonder about Claire. She was certain there had been something she wanted to say the day she had quit. Had Paul gotten to her? Perhaps cornered her while she was out at lunch, and threatened her? Lured her away with the promise of a better job? Claire's parting had been so sudden that now Leah had to wonder if she had been influenced to quit.

"I think he expected that I would have run back to him by now so that he'd resolve my financial crisis," Leah went on, thinking out loud, trying to determine Paul's motives. Leah began to pace the floor. "I haven't run back to him, so now he's strong arming my employees knowing that without help I'll be forced to shut down. Claire's parting was inconvenient, but I can find temporary staff fairly easily. But you—he knows you've been my most loyal employee since the beginning. He knows that you know the business inside and out. Losing you would be a major blow to me."

Yes, that made sense. Paul was hoping to force her staff to quit, leaving her to run the store alone, something that would be an overwhelming task. It was yet another way he was trying to break her down—all in an effort to coerce her back into his life.

"Leah I just have this bad feeling. The feeling that this is the tip of the iceberg with Paul, the man is clearly unstable and determined to make your life miserable."

"I have to stand up to him," Leah insisted. "Sure, he gave me a great life, took me to fabulous places—but he micromanaged everything I did. Controlled me like I was his toy… or company. I can't let him control me now, which what he's trying to do. Even if it means losing my store," Leah added with determination.

"Don't say that. Your lawyer is tough. She'll help you get what you deserve. You did your time. You deserve not to be broke and homeless. But maybe you ought to close the shop temporarily until this all plays out in court."

"If I let him bully me now, he wins," Leah said defiantly. "If I close the shop it's one more thing he was able to control. If you quit, it's one more thing he was able to manipulate." Brady's eyes widened in protest but Leah continued before he could speak. "But I don't want you in the middle of the conflict with me and Paul. And I definitely don't want you blaming yourself for anything else he might do to make my life hell. And who knows how he might lash out at you if you come back to work despite his threat? Maybe it's best to let him think he's won this round."

Leah sat beside Brady again and placed a hand on his arm. "So why don't we do this—you take a leave of absence for now. When I've resolved things with Paul and we're divorced and the shop is mine you'll come back. And I'll make you partner then, if you want."

Brady gave her a warm smile. "I love you, doll-face."

"Is that a deal?" Leah extended her hand.

He reached out and shook it. "Deal."

_Paul may have thought he was winning all the mini battles he set up for me before, but I will win the war,_ Leah thought as she ran through all the plans that would help her level the playing fields out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so obviously Jake was a no go in this chapter... <strong>

**It took me forever to get here. **

**But now the fun part begins :D**

**I'm super excited for next chapter **

**But I already made this thing long as ever**

**I'm still considering what I should do with Paul in the long run, any ideas?  
><strong>

** Review tell me your thoughts! :D**


	17. Ch16:Laces Are For Show

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch16:Laces Are For Show<strong>

Leah called Jake when she was back in her car.

"Hi babe," he answered. "Everything okay with Brady?"

"Yeah, he's…" Leah paused as she took a heavy breath. "he's fine."

"Then why don't you sound okay?"

"It was Paul," Leah said. "Paul forced Brady to quit. He threatened him."

"Physically?" Jake asked doubtfully.

"No, not physically, he's too much of a punk to hurt someone physically, he's more into intimidation." Leah gritted her teeth. "And I think he did the same thing with Claire. Look, I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?"

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>The moment Leah stepped in the door Jacob pulled her into his arms into a hug she only associated with him—warm, strong, big, sweet, and safe. Leah sagged against him and leaned into his strength.<p>

"I poured you a glass of wine beautiful," he nuzzled into her neck breathing in her scent.

Leah drew back, stretched up on her toes and planted a caress with her lips on his nose. "Thank you, Jake."

Releasing her, he took her hand. "Come here."

It was the simple things she was savoring with Jake now. Simple things like holding his hand and feeling alive. Alive in a way she never had with Paul.

Jacob excited her. One look at his strong arms, his naked back… one stroke of her fingers along his skin. These things sent a rush of heady excitement tingling through her body.

She knew now that the love she had felt for Paul had been a comfortable kind. The kind of love you feel for a family member, or someone you admire greatly. She had been in awe of Paul when she had met him, and he had romanced her like no one ever had. Leah fell in love with the idea of being in love with someone like Paul.

But Jacob's love was the kind that completed a person, made you feel whole.

He released her hand to pick the glass he had already filled with red wine. She sank into the soft leather sofa, then accepted the wine he extended to her.

Leah took a long sip as he filled his own glass. He sat beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what did Brady say?" Jacob moved his hand down her arm lazily to her hip and played with the skin showing there.

Leah fought off the desire to close her eyes, "It's crazy Jake, totally nuts…" Leah spent the next few minutes filling him in on what Paul had done. "He's trying to make everything in my life difficult."

"Because of me." It was statement, not a question, his fingers stopped moving.

Leah reached for his hand. "No, this is because I left him."

"Lee you haven't just left him—you've moved on with someone else." He moved his arm from around her and Leah instantly felt cold without his warmth.

Leah sat up so she could look at his face. "What does it matter who I'm seeing? Paul wants to punish me, make me think I can't survive on my own. I know I can… I refuse to go back."

Leah watched Jake, who was now leaning forward on the couch away from her. Leah knew from the expression on his face that there was something else he wanted to say.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" she touched his side gently to get him to look at her.

He sighed turning his head back so he could look at her. "I'm thinking that this whole thing with Paul is going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know but it will pass." She said. It just had to pass, she couldn't deal with this much longer.

"I hate this." His eyebrows knitted together when he frowned.

"I can deal with it," She assured him. She didn't know how it would all play out, but she _had _to deal with it. There was no going back now.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you." He said softly.

Leah's heart hammered in her ears, that was an odd comment. "You know I believe that."

Jacob nodded. "Good, because I was thinking… maybe until this whole thing is over… maybe we should cool things down."

Alarm shot through her, and her heart thundered painfully as she moved back from him a few inches. "You're breaking up with me?"

Jacob immediately shook his head and turned to her closing the distance she created. "No, babe, that's not what I'm doing."

Leah leaned back away from him when he tried to touch her, folding her arms over her chest. "Then explain to me what 'cool things down' means."

"It means that if Paul is going to be a son of a bitch and use his power and lawyers to deny you a decent settlement—"

Leah moved her mouth to the side unfolding her arms. "I don't care about that."

He sighed looking into her eyes. "You say that now, but if you lose everything you're entitled to because of me—"

"Jake, stop." Leaning forward, she planted her finger on his lips. "I'm so sick of people telling me I should care about the money. I know firsthand that money is not what makes a person happy."

"I'm just saying that with me in the picture, it's obvious Paul is going to make this experience brutal. And you don't deserve that baby." He kissed her finger before lowering her hand by holding on to her wrist.

A myriad of emotions were swirling inside her when she moved her hand back to her lap. "So I'm supposed to forget you, not see you, just go on as if I had never met you?"

"We can see each other—I'm not saying that. But I think it's best if we don't live together."

"Wow…" Leah shot to her feet and drank down the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Hey." He said gently.

She didn't turn. "So now along with all the other bullshit… I'm supposed to lose you…. Lose you when I've fallen in love with you?" her voice broke off towards the end.

Leah felt Jacob step behind her placing his large warm hands on her arms. "Hey,"

Leah twisted to face him. And suddenly she recalled Emily's words. _What do you really know about Jacob? It seems to me you're moving too fast._

Was Jake who she thought he was?

"If you didn't want me anymore all you had to do was say so." She glared up at him.

"Fuck, Leah. I'm not doing that."

"Maybe you said you loved me when you really didn't," Leah went on. "I'm so damn gullible its embarrassing."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Leah—"

Leah shrugged away, "Because if this has been a fun time but nothing more—"

"That's bullshit," he growled. "And you know it."

"—I won't fall apart." Leah finished.

"Gee, that's nice. Way to make a guy feel special." He ran his fingers through his hair messing up the style he had when she first walked in.

"I'm not the one who wants to break up!" she exclaimed taking another step away from him.

Leah stared at Jake and he gazed right back at her.

She had gone off.

Lost it.

That's how much she cared about this man. Leah didn't want to imagine being without him, not even temporarily.

Jacob was the first one to speak. "I love you Lee," he said softly. "Like I told you, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Then you suggest this nonsense way to show your love…" she rolled her eyes at him.

He sighed in exasperation. "It was just a suggestion. I thought maybe it would help."

Leah shook her head. "It wouldn't, it would make Paul win. And I'll be fucking damned if I let him control my life any more than he already has."

Jacob took a step toward her. "Okay babe."

"Is this just about fun?" she locked eyes with his. "Fun while it lasts?"

He looked as if she just hit him. "You're not serious Leah?"

Leah didn't answer, just lifted her chin and continued to hold his gaze.

"If I wanted fun, there are a lot of women without rich, vindictive husbands I would get involved with instead."

Leah looked down and swallowed.

"You really don't believe I love you?" he asked surprise lacing his tone.

"Maybe you just think you do," she was experiencing a moment of insecurity—her past rearing its ugly head—but she couldn't stop herself.

"Hey." Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "You know that's not true. You know it in here." He placed one large hand over her chest where her heart was still beating erratically.

Warmth began to flow through her veins again.

"Why are we arguing?" he asked.

Why, indeed? The stress was getting to Leah. Paul's games were getting to her. But the thought that she might lose Jake had gotten to her most of all.

"Because I don't want to lose you, not because of Paul."

"You're not going to lose me," Jake kissed her lips softly, reassuringly.

Leah moaned, the sound carrying with it the weight of her fragile emotions. "Promise me," she snaked her arms around his neck.

"I promise." Jacob kissed her again, another soft kiss, but Leah pressed her finger tips into his shoulder blades, urging him closer and opened her mouth beneath his.

She kissed him hungrily, with unbridled passion. She sucked on the tip of his tongue, feeling the dizzying sensations begin to take control.

She broke the kiss briefly and whispered. "This isn't just fun for me Jake…I want a life with you. A family with you... the whole nine."

Then she moved her lips over his again, but he pulled away from her. Disappointed, Leah opened her eyes and looked up at him. She continued to dig her fingers into his skin, a silent plea for them to keep going.

"Repeat that," he said gruffly.

Leah inhaled a shuddery breath. "I'm in love with you."

"No after that." His gaze was intense.

"I want a life with you?" she asked more than said.

"After that."

"I want a family with you."

She couldn't explain the look that spread over his face. A smile of pure joy curved his lips. The kind of smile she had seen on Collin's face on his last birthday, when he had gotten the remote control car he had been asking for.

"Say it again."

Now Leah smiled. "I want a family with you."

"Music to my ears, sweetheart." He squeezed her hips.

"It's true I want to make babies with you… lots of them…Not right now. But soon." Leah touched his jaw with her finger.

Jacob's lips came down on hers. He kissed her until tingles of lust raced up and down her spine.

"I want the same thing. "The timbre of Jacob's voice was suddenly low and husky. The kind of tone that said he wanted her. "That night, when you didn't let me get a condom… I was kind of hoping…"

"So was I." Leah stared up at him in amazement. How was it they were always not only on the same page, but the same sentence?"

"You're the only woman I've ever felt that way about."

Her heart pounded at the words. God, she was in love with this man. She felt as if she was placed in a frying pan.

He pulled at the laces on the front of her shirt. They had no practical purpose and were only for show. But the fact that he was starting to undress her had her already turned on.

"You want to hear something else?" he asked. He stared in confusion at her shirt.

"The laces are for show," she laughed at him.

"What good is that?"

"To tease you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Torture is more like it." He pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor.

"What were you saying?" She prompted.

"Oh," he covered her breasts with his palms. "Right." Through her bra he ran his thumbs over her nipples.

Leah closed her eyes. "Finish what you were saying…"

"My mother always told me this would happen. That I would meet the right woman and fall in love instantly."

"Really?" she leaned her head back a bit.

"Mmm-hmm. I want you to meet her." he mumbled.

"M'kay sounds nice." Leah sighed.

Jacob unsnapped her bra from behind. "I don't want to talk about my mother anymore."

"No?" Leah quirked an eyebrow.

He tugged at her nipples. "No."

Leah gripped his shoulders and eased her head back as his lips found the underside of her jaw. He ran his tongue from there to her earlobe, then suckled her sensitive flesh. Her lips parted in a moan.

Jacob pushed the mounds of her breasts together until her nipples were only an inch apart. He swiped his hot tongue over one nipple, trailing a path to the other.

Then he took both nipples into his mouth at once, and waves of pleasure rushed through her.

"I want your pussy," Jacob guided her to the floor. "I want to eat you," he pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down. "I want to eat you until you come in my mouth."

Leah whimpered at the words. "Not here… not on the floor."

"The bedroom?" he asked.

"No, the armchair." Standing, she made her way over to the chair, she sat on the edge sliding one leg over the arm of the chair, and then the other leg over the other arm.

Jacob growled as he stared at her exposed flesh.

"Right here," Leah leaned back and got comfortable. "Eat me right here."

Jacob got onto the floor in front of her. She thought he would begin to eat her right away, but he simply looked at her. She felt sexy and desirable and adored.

She felt like a complete woman.

He ran the top of his finger along the length of her folds, then traced the same path with the tip of his tongue. Spreading her, he dipped his tongue into her opening.

Leah closed her eyes and played with her nipples.

"Oh yeah," Jacob growled, lapping up her essence. "You're so sweet and you taste so good."

He thrust a finger inside her and she mewled. As he eased in another finger, he drew her clit into his mouth and suckled her.

Soon she was panting and coming. Coming hard while Jake sucked her clit so damn sweetly. "Oh, God!" she cried, gripping the armrests. "Oh, Jake…"

And then he was fucking her with his tongue, pushing it in and out of her as deep as he could. His thumb stroked her clit, relentlessly giving her pleasure. He didn't let up. He continued to thrill her with his tongue and fingers until another orgasm was swelling inside of her.

This time she screamed as the force of her climax tore through her, perhaps the sweetest one she had ever experienced.

And when he thrust his cock inside of her sans condom, nestling it deep, tears filed her eyes. She knew they were going to have to talk about Paul and her plans for getting payback. But for now she was so deliriously happy that she still had the most important person in her life.

* * *

><p>Jacob's mother came over for dinner on Saturday night. She was an absolutely lovely woman. The kind Leah would be lucky to have as a mother in law.<p>

She was affable and sincere and overly loving. It was easy to see where Jake had gotten his warm nature.

Where Emily doubted their relationship, Jacob's mother, Sarah, accepted it. She embraced Leah fervently the moment she met Leah, as though Leah was already family.

All that mattered to her was that Jacob loved Leah, and that Leah loved him in return.

The cancer treatment had left Sarah bald, but a short curly do had grown back. From her exuberant nature, you would never know she had ever been ill.

After she left and Leah was loading the dishwasher, when she felt Jacob come up behind her. Leah stood up as she closed the latch leaning into his body.

He immediately buried his face into the side of her neck. "What's on your mind? You've been spacing on me all day."

Leah turned to face him. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Jacob was silent a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "I promise. Now can you talk to me babe please?"

"I need to go back to Paul's house." Leah stated.

"I see why you would but…" Jacob nodded trailing off, his expression remained wary.

"What?" Leah asked him.

"I guess I just don't like the idea of you going over there."

"Neither do I. But I had to shut down my shop today. Paul knows he's got the power to keep me out of business, because everything I have is in his name. If I have no money, I won't be able to make next month's car payment on my lease." Leah sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to let you go without a car. You know I don't have _his _type of money but I can take care of you babe." Jacob massaged the side of her neck with his thumb as he cradled the back of her head with his hand.

"I know that. But I can't keep avoiding going over there. My lawyer can only do so much without the original documents. The real original documents. Not the shit he tried to pass off saying I signed, when we both knew damn well I didn't. And I've been thinking the last few days… I thought I brought everything here but I know for a fact that I left a box there. If Paul didn't touch it then what I need should be in there."

"That's a big if…" he shook his head.

"The sooner I get this stupid divorce over with…" Leah let her unfinished statement dangle between them.

"As, soon as you're divorced, what?"

"You might have something you want to ask me," Leah grinned at him winking. He smiled for a second before his face pulled back into a frown.

"So _you're_ planning on breaking and entering all by yourself?" he still looked uncomfortable.

"It's the only way… because in all honesty I know the bastard isn't going to give me the original documents… if he was smart he might have burned it… but knowing him he's probably keeping it as a trophy. I need that paper Jake. It's the key to everything." Leah touched his cheek when his jaw tensed.

"What happens if it isn't there?" Jake asked her.

"I thought of that… but right now it's my only shot." she said before locking eyes with his. "I'm going, even if I have to go alone. After talking with Angie she said he still leaves for church until two o' clock on Sundays. And Esme has that day off… it's my only chance. Since I know for a fact his friend who drew up the document is afraid of him…." Leah scowled at her last statement.

"If you're serious about this Lee—"

Leah cut him off by standing on the tip of her toes and brushing her lips across his. "Oh I'm serious. He will stop at nothing…It started with the car, then the money, then he started to fuck with my business, and the people I care about, Emily...Claire… then Brady… almost you…who's next Angela? … am I supposed to roll over and watch as he ruins my whole life? No. I'm done playing lap dog, fetching, rolling over, and sitting when he asks. He wants to play dirty? Well I'll give him dirty. And this time _I'm_ going to win."

"If you're going, I refuse for you to be alone. I promised to protect you, and based on what you told me I'm not taking any chances. So I'm coming with you," the look in his eyes said there was no room for an argument.

Leah smirked up at him. "I was planning on that babe." Then she proceeded to fill him in on her plans.

* * *

><p><strong>So I already have the next chapter partly written out and would have combined it with this.<strong>

**But this chapter was getting too long... so no Paul drama yet. But the continuation into next chapter will get there**

**To some of the suggestions I laughed out loud for about ten minutes,but Paul will get what's coming to him**

**Anyways I'm going to sleep now.. **

**Review!**


	18. Ch17:The Latest Rage

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and I own nothing but my red laptop that likes to go to sleep randomly when I'm in the middle of typing -_- .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch17:The Latest Rage<br>**

Leah closed her eyes taking another deep breath as Jacob finally parked the 1998 Honda Civic he had borrowed from his good friend Embry Call inside Angela's garage. Leah was incredibly grateful seeing as they needed all their bases covered. They couldn't have the car just sitting out on the street because everyone in this lavish neighborhood sported 2012 Mercedes Benz, Hummers, and other expensive luxurious cars . Embry's poor car would stick out like a strawberry in an ant hill. And she knew if they had taken her car that would have been a dead give-away to any of her nosy neighbors who just happened to be mowing there lawn, watering their grass or sitting out on their swing on their front porch.

Leah was so paranoid, that she didn't even want to risk having Jake drive his own car here. She figured he had probably already been spotted by the neighbors in Paul's community when Jake had gone with her the first time to pick up her things. It felt strange to say that it was no longer her community after living there for almost five years. Strange but right. She was ready to be done and have this over with.

She was tired of the games, lies and manipulation and most of all she was tired of Paul. After having to close down her business the day before and almost losing Jake to Paul's antics she was emotionally drained. She already tried going to the state corporate offices as soon as she had to close up shop. The kind man had said that the company would definitely be able to help her after looking at her steady income from customers, her books, records and references. But it wouldn't be soon enough. Maybe a few weeks, maybe even a few months the man stated, since they had other cases to handle before they could really even look into hers. Leah left disappointed, a few weeks might have been fine. But months? Who was to say that Paul wouldn't just have her store torn down or bulldozed down before she could even get everything processed?

It always seemed like Paul was a few steps ahead of her, doing anything in his power to get her to come back to him. But Leah thought about it after she left the office that she was giving him too much credit and power. She needed a new solution and she needed it now. And the plan to get what she felt she deserved came all to easily yesterday on her way home.

So now here she was sitting in the passenger seat decked out in black form fitting pants that Jake had brought for her, a tight dark purple polo top and black boots without a heel. On the whole drive there she hadn't said anything and Jake seemed to give her that time to gather herself. The only reminder that he was there was his enchanting cologne and the massage of his calloused thumb rubbing over the back of her wrist in a circular motion as he held her hand in his. He didn't even play any music mainly because she had asked if he didn't so her brain would be fully clear.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jake finally asked causing Leah to open her eyes. "Because I can turn back around, give Em his car and we can find another way to get you all you need." Jake said softly kissing their entwined fingers. "I really don't mind taking care of you. In fact I really want to."

Leah finally looked over at him his face was full of concern.

Leah nodded and gave him a half smile touching his jaw with her free hand. "I'm sure. Angela just texted me and said that Paul is talking to Edward so we're in the clear. " Leah knew that Paul could spend all day talking and joking with Edward if no one interrupted them, so Leah and Jake still had enough time.

He glanced at his watch sighing. "It's twelve fifteen we should probably get this over with."

"Just remember the plan," she whispered as she looked into his intense dark eyes.

He moved his hand out of hers to release her seat belt. "Right... the plan." his tone held a of sarcasm, but she knew he was just doing that to mask his concern when he said. "I don't really care about the plan Leah. Yeah, I'll follow it but if something goes wrong, I say fuck it. You better _run_ and not look back. Or I'm throwing you over my shoulder caveman style and running for the both of us." he said smiling for minute before a scowl graced his beautiful features. "If he tried touching you..." Jake growled lowly.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. We should be in and out. But just in case you're right, you should already know I'll follow you anywhere." she gave him a soft smile. She didn't know how Paul would react if he were to catch them in what they were about to do. Leah wasn't even certain how sane Paul was now, with everything he had done. But she knew she was safe as long as Jake was around. She just had to reassure him and get the worry off his handsome masculine face before his negative thoughts started rubbing off on her.

Leah turned her torso towards him and placed her arms on his shoulders looking up at him. They both just gazed at each other in silence for several seconds. He knew what she wanted, crashing his lips into hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist so that her clothed breast were in contact with his covered chest. His stubble on his cheeks and jaw brushed against her smooth face sending tingles all the way down to the tips of her toes. His hands seemed to be everywhere and his mouth was distracting her from every thought she had on the ride there. He was nibbling on her bottom lip gently as his tongue sought out hers. His tongue tangoed with her for several minutes as he tugged her even closer to his body. He always seemed to amaze her at giving her exactly what she needed. She moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed on the underside of her breast.

The kiss relaxed her greatly and it turned her on but she knew she had to get her mind focused on the task at hand. They could make love to one another until the wolves howled later, but they needed to do this now while there was still a chance that the documents were still there.

For once it was Leah who broke the kiss, "Come on, we have to go now." she said a bit breathlessly.

He brushed his lips one last time across hers, before he eased back grinning at her. "Game on babe."

* * *

><p>The first thing Leah made sure to check when they finally had gotten to Paul's house was that there weren't any cars in the driveway. Leah relaxed even more leaning into the side of Jake's open flat hand that was pressed against the side of the house. If they had been anywhere else, she would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. He had both his arms spread wide against the side of the house, looking left to right to make sure no one was coming, as he walked sideways to keep up with her pace. Leah scanned the downstairs windows, she knew what she was looking for and she was hoping she would find it.<p>

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

"There's a window over here, that he always kept half—" Leah cut herself off, "ah ha, here it is…" she found the partially open window to the guest bedroom that Paul never closed, even when the air condition was on. Leah always thought it was strange and complained a few times that anyone could just break into the home, but in this moment she was extremely thankful for his stupidity in that department. "I'm going to have to shut the alarm off, within one minute or he'll get a call that someone is here." Leah said lifting her leg but the window was too tall for her to do it alone.

"What if he changed the password?" Jake asked when she looked over at him.

"Then we get the hell out of here. Come on use your brain Jake." She gave him a smirk.

He grinned at her but he still hadn't moved from his strange statue position leaning against the side of the house. "I am using my brain gorgeous. I just wanted to make sure you knew what I wanted you to do if anything popped off."

"Sure, sure." Leah shook her head trying to keep the smile that wanted to get her face, she had to think serious. But it was sort of impossible with him acting like this. "Help me get in here. When you don't hear the alarm anymore then meet me by the back door and I'll let you in."

He immediately moved from his stance, gripping the sides of her waist. "I never took you for the type for breaking and entering." his cool breath fanned her ear.

Leah fought off a shiver, "You haven't heard?" she asked glancing back at him. "It's the latest rage."

He groaned as Leah thought over the real reason why she was using the window instead of going through the door. She had given her keys to Esme the last time she had been here with Jake. She wouldn't be surprised if the locks were changed. Not that it really mattered when she had this as a solution.

"It's super sexy is what it is." He replied stepping closer to her. "I think we should play this when we get back home." Leah immediately felt his heat when he was fully pressed against her.

"Mmhm." she mumbled in response.

He moved his head down to her shoulder pressing a kiss to the available skin there, before he began to speak softly. "Lift both your legs, you'll be able to slide in easier that way." Leah looked up at him trying to focus her now distracted mind and he gave her lopsided smile. "Don't worry I got you."

Leah lifted both her legs, bending them at the knee like he told her and he softly kissed the side of her neck before easing her in to the house feet first. When her boots touched the floor, she crouched down for one second, before making a dash towards the alarm system at the front of the house by the front door. She had to continually tell herself to breathe and relax as the alarm blared. The code had been changed causing Leah to panic for a moment. But she knew that Paul didn't do well with remembering new passwords. So it could only be one of three other things, all of which she had remembered. She hurriedly punched in the year that he had started his company and the low beeping noise cut off with twenty seconds left to spare. Leah didn't waste any time striding towards the back door. She saw Jake looking out towards the beautiful view that she had instantly fell in love with when she had first moved into the house.

He only turned around when he heard the sliding door open. Leah extended her hand and he took it. She pulled him in the house, then closed and relocked it. Everything had to look the same as when they had come here. Nothing left turned or touched, or Paul would immediately know something was amiss. Leah pulled him Jake towards the study that was cracked open before letting his hand go.

She turned the knob slowly before walking into the room. Leah half expected Paul to be sitting there with his laptop open and a bunch of papers spread with a look of utter concentration on his face, as she had seen him plenty of times before. But after a quick scan and reminder of the text that Angela had sent her, Leah knew that Paul was still out. It was surreal being in the house yet again, not feeling as if it were ever her home.

Leah looked around the unchanged room. She didn't know why she had thought everything would have been different before they had gotten here. But Leah knew if she were the one to haved stayed in the house, and Paul was the one who left, she would have done a complete renovation without second thought.

She gazed at the mahogany paneled walls which still had their wedding pictures adorned all over the place and his many accomplishments hanging between them. There were two black leather chairs with a trim of white at the bottom on the far right side of the room with a small coffee table separating them. On the left side of the room was a large window that was always curtained off, making the room far darker and ominous than it really was. The only thing that lightened it up was the window seat attached to it. Leah remembered curling up and falling on when she used to read there waiting for her husband to finish his never ending work.

The large book case that spanned the whole wall in front of her still had every book, trophy, and decoration still placed exactly as she recalled it. The large dark oak desk in front of it had his closed laptop on the right and a thick stack of papers neatly stacked to the left, along with pens and pencils in the small penguin holder Leah had gotten him on one of the trips to Alaska two years ago.

"Hey." She could hear Jake's concerned voice that seemed far away. "You okay?" Jake asked snapping her out of her thoughts that were starting to trail back towards a time she wished she didn't retain in her memory. Jake had moved in front of her at some point when she let her mind get carried away. So instead of having to turn around she only had to look up at him.

"I'm good." Leah smiled up at him even though she knew that he could read her lie easily.

"I know this is hard for you, but we don't have time for you to reminisce. Let's find that shit and get out of here." He placed his thumb on her lips, rubbing back and forth for a second before nudging her away from him with his groin.

Leah nodded took a heavy breath and immediately moved out of his arms towards Paul's desk. She gently stooped down onto her knees to look at the drawers that was attached to the desk noticing the three medium sized drawers now had a lock on them. She could of sworn that was never there before.

_Well so much for not changing anything_, Leah thought in frustration.

"Hey Jake?" Leah poked her head up from where she kneeled behind the desk.

He turned around from looking at the picture of a happier time between Leah and Paul. Back when she loved him with everything she had in her. The back drop of the photograph was taken in a small village in Spain. Leah stood in front of Paul with a large smile on her face, her cheeks red as her torso was slightly turned laughing at whatever joke he had made at the time while she looked up at him. Paul had stood behind her with his arms loosely wrapped around her middle grinning as he looked down at her.

Leah sighed when she saw Jake's jaw tense. "Yeah?" his voice was laced with irritation...or maybe it was jealousy. But Leah didn't have time for that right now.

She realized she definitely needed to give him something to do if only to stop him from looking at the memories of a dead past. "You know how to pick a lock?" she asked.

His expression changed when he began to chuckle. "Do fish know how to swim?"

Leah rolled her eyes as he strolled over towards the desk and then crouched down next to her. He didn't ask as he took one of the pins out of her hair, bending and pulling until it was shaped how he wanted it. Then he placed the black makeshift key into one of the locks, jiggled it around for a minute until the drawer popped open.

"Jacob Black at your service." He winked when she gave him a shocked disbelieving side long glance. He closed her gaping mouth with the palm of his hand before he kissed the tip of her nose. "You learn these things working with kids that get locked in the strangest places knowing the janitor isn't around." he chuckled softly as he seemed to remember something.

Leah stood so that she could look in the drawer while Jake worked on opening the other below. She instantly started going through all the papers in the drawer while Jake finished opening the last one, instead of standing, he stayed on the floor rustling through another stack of manila folders, documents, papers and other random knickknacks. None of the papers in the drawer she was looking in had anything to do with her, just work and business deals Paul had printed out. Leah placed all the papers back in the drawer and closed it, hearing the soft click fall back in place when it locked after it was completely shut.

Leah stared down at Jake, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pulled into a tight line as he looked back and forth between two separate documents.

"Hey, look at this." he stood handing her the two separate stapled documents.

"I knew it." she muttered, flipping through both documents, he had clearly added the extra paragraph of having an affair _after _the fact_._ She didn't even want to get started on the forgery part of it. Leah's heart doubled in time as she realized she found what she was looking for. She would finally be free of Paul. Bringing this to her lawyer and the other authorities would finally get her what she wanted. Freedom.

Jake looked at it over her shoulder. "I've seen you sign a few things, and you can clearly tell that _that_ isn't your signature." Jake pointed to the one that Paul had threw Leah's way when she told him that she was serious about going through the divorce.

Leah began to get excited until she felt her phone in her back pocket and remembered that Angela was supposed to update her on Paul's whereabouts. How long had they been in the office? Ten minutes... thirty? An hour?

Leah pulled her phone out and saw the text that Angela had sent:_Tried to stall as long as I could, but he's on his way. Get. Out. Of. There! _Leah looked at the time the message was sent, twelve-forty five and after looking at the time on the far right corner of her blackberry she saw that it was now one o' clock.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I knew things were going too smoothly, _she thought.

"What's wrong babe?" Jake touched her arm trying to read the expression on her face. She knew she probably scared him with whatever look that was on her face when he frowned touching her cheek with the palm of his hand. "You look like you just saw a ghost please talk to me..."

"We need to go. Like right now!" Leah pushed the last two open drawers closed hastily then thrust the two documents to his chest.

He barely caught the papers with the palm of his hands before they could fall to the floor. "Geez woman, where's the fire?"

She could have sworn she heard a car being locked several times too many, to the point that it honked three times. She had to get out of here before she had a full blown panic attack. Every little noise sounded like a car engine, or a door opening, or someone else's foot steps that weren't hers or Jake's and it was freaking her the hell out.

"We have to go... Angie texted me saying he left fifteen minutes ago. The church is about twenty minutes away. If that. _Come on_." she pushed against his muscled back to get him to move.

He walked out of the office with her right on his heels. She made sure to close the door leaving the slight opening she had saw when she had opened it earlier before following Jake again. She scanned left, right and on the side of Jake just to make sure they were still alone in the house. Everything seemed to be all clear.

Neither of them said anything as they walked towards the back sliding door. Jake opened it and stepped out onto the patio moving to the right, out of view so that she had room to come outside. Leah knew she didn't turn the alarm system back on, but they were running out of time. Besides she had everything she needed to incriminate Paul, so what did it matter?

Just as Leah was about to step out she heard the front door close and a sharp intake of breath before the voice spoke._ "_Leah?"

_Shit, _she thought as her eyes widened at the voice. She was caught._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie? <strong>

**Yea, I'm evil I know, especially after I've neglected this for two weeks and a day. **

**Where was my mind? In Hawaii with Embry&Leah. But I'm back in full Jake mode now after seeing that new Breaking Dawn Trailer. And yet another commercial for Abduction, a movie I will probably see about 2-6 times at the theater next Friday. :D  
><strong>

**Sigh.  
><strong>

** I already have the next chapter half written out which means it'll be out at the usual scheduled time tomorrow :)**

**Any guesses to what will happen next? Looking forward to your thoughts! :)  
><strong>

** Review!**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	19. Ch18:Stories vs Truth

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch18:Stories vs. Truth<br>**

"Leah." the voice called out yet again but this time it wasn't a question. She couldn't just run for the hills it was clear she had been spotted.

Leah saw Jake turn from his mid-stride down the patio steps, papers now folded and placed in his large back pocket. She was glad that he placed them out of view, just in case. It was better to be safe than sorry.

He gave her a look of confusion as if it were Leah who had called out her own name from a distance. His body immediately tensed when he realized why she had frozen like a deer in headlights at the sound of the voice. He also heard the sound of the familiar woman's voice.

Wait, _woman…_

Leah exhaled a breath calming her erratic heart. It wasn't Paul. Not that Leah had anything to fear with Jake standing just ten feet away outside the door. But still Leah wasn't sure she was ready to face the conniving bastard, not without her lawyer, a judge, and an officer or two in the same room with her. As much as she hated to admit it the man still scared the living daylights out of her.

Leah placed her middle and index fingers together and gestured for Jake to stay out of view before she placed her fingers to her lips; silently telling him to wait for her and to stay quiet. Then she poked her thumb and pinkie out to make a phone and shook her hand hoping he understood her inaudible signals.

He nodded leaning his body and head against the house as he dug in his back pocket. Leah pulled her foot back inside the cool house, and turned away from the open screen door toward the sound of the fast persistent click of heels coming in her direction. Leah hoped that Jake decided to stay where he was if only for a few minutes. She didn't want or need more drama than what was already seemingly about to happen.

"Emily?" Leah questioned walking further into the kitchen. The bright sun streaming in from the three large windows and glass sliding door was making the kitchen light up brightly.

A mess of questions began to run through Leah's mind. The main one being: what the hell was _she_ doing here? Leah sort of expected to maybe be busted by Paul this was his home after all.

Maybe even Esme. Although, Leah immediately crossed Esme off the list as soon as she heard her first name announced instead of the usual thickly accented 'Mrs. Lahote'. But Leah's ex-friend who was supposed to be in a city almost two hours away with her family? No, Leah never expected to see her.

Leah remembered Emily's clear dislike for Paul when Leah started to see him in the beginning and the feeling was mutual, and the dislike grew with time. So Leah was very confused as to why she was here, alone it seemed.

Emily was wearing an all-black jumpsuit with black flats that had a two inch heel beneath them, her hair was in a braid that fell over the left side of her shoulder. She was holding on to a yellow leather purse that kept falling off the other side of her shoulder.

"Oh, Leah have you come back to work it out with Paul?" Emily asked, with a soft smile lighting up her face. "I prayed and prayed that you would see the light and I guess my prayers paid off." She put her hand up, and said a silent thank you before lowering her hand back to her side.

Leah's eyes widened in disbelief before she cleared her face and nodded. "I see…" Leah said awkwardly. "Well I should be getting going seems I came at a bad time." Leah turned but was stopped when Emily grasped her elbow gently; there was enough pressure to hold Leah there unless she shook Emily's hand off. Which Leah was considering doing at that point; anything to get the hell out of there.

Why the hell didn't she just run when she had the chance? She was so close.

"Leah wait, I wanted to apologize for how I acted seeing you with um…" Emily cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Jake, that was his name right?"

"That's fine Em. It's cool no need to apologize, but I got to go." Leah said finally just as Emily dropped her hand.

"You're not going to talk to Paul? He's just out—" Emily flicked her thumb behind her towards the front door just as it opened with two deep chuckles rumbling through the living room, down the wide hallway into the kitchen.

"Emily hurry and get those bottles of water so we can go. Collin is getting antsy and we have a long trip back ho—" Sam cut himself off as he noticed Leah standing in the kitchen just to the left behind Emily. "Oh, hey Leah."

Leah wanted to slap her hand across her face instead she plastered a large fake grin on her face as she carefully kept taking backward steps toward the still open sliding door. Leah's eyes met Paul's who was looking at her intently. Leah snapped her fingers four times to get Jake's attention not taking her eyes off Paul.

"Well we're going to go. I'll call you Leah." Emily pulled her purse over her shoulder as she walked out the kitchen. "Again, I'm sorry about everything."

Leah just nodded continuing her backward journey as her heartbeat kept up its erratic pace.

Paul said his goodbyes to both Emily and Sam, his eyes never leaving Leah's. He didn't even walk them to the door, as soon it closed he all but ran to the kitchen just as Leah ran outside frantically searching for Jake who pulled her in his arms then behind him.

"Leah wait all I want to do is talk." Paul called out before he reached the sliding door. When Paul took in that Jake was there all hell broke loose. A myriad of russet, blue, black, arms and legs flew out before words were even spoken. The last thing Leah remembered before everything went black was Jake's fist plowing into the side of Paul's face.

* * *

><p>Leah opened her eyes ever so slowly the back of her head hurt from when she had passed out. She realized she was back in Paul's office after all the small miniscule dots left her vision and she could see clearly. Leah was sitting in one of his black leather chairs, her arms placed on the arm of the chair, and she realized she was sitting in front of his desk facing the closed office door instead of the desk. But that wasn't what caught her attention.<p>

No.

What caught her attention was Jake, who was sitting on the floor tied up with a sock in his mouth. Not that he needed it, he looked like he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone talk. His hands were tied behind his back, his feet bound, and a large gush of blood was running down the left side of his head down the side of his neck and onto his T-shirt. His head was leaning back against the paneled wall. She only knew he was alive by the very slow and uneven up and down motion his stomach had made each time he took a breath.

Leah gasped. She wanted to rush to him. She pretty much put all the pieces together of what happened after she had passed out. Paul had done something to tip the fight into his favor. Whatever he did had clearly worked.

Just as she was about to get up she heard _his_ voice, "Make one move to help him and you'll regret it. All I want to do is talk." Paul got up from the window seat and made his way over until he was standing in front of her.

"You didn't have to hurt him." Leah scowled up at him when he placed both hands on top of her wrists effectively caging her in and completely blocking her view of the one she wanted—no, needed— to see. From the looks of it, Jake had gotten a few good punches in on Paul too. There was some dried blood on Paul's shirt and his nose looked puffy and engorged and his right eye looked like it was on his way of shutting. She didn't even want to do a body scan, he had enough energy to walk and to stand hunched over her; more strength than what Jake had it seemed.

"He threw the first punch. I just defended myself." Paul's eyes narrowed when she tried getting up again. "Behave Leah I don't have any patience right now. First you've been avoiding me, after I've tried time and time again to reach out to you. Then you pull this stunt. We're going to talk whether you want to or not." He leaned his head in closer causing his warm minty breath to hit her cheek. "Look at this place." He gestured around his office with his left hand before placing it back down to grip her wrist firmly. "The majesty of it, I built this for us. You and me, Leah." He spoke as if Jake weren't even in the room.

_I'm sure that's what you told your other two ex-wives, _Leah thought bitterly. But she wanted to get this over with, so instead she answered with what she hoped sounded perky enough. "It's spectacular." The two words sounded sarcastic even to her own ears.

"It reminds me that we're all a part of something so much bigger," Paul continued.

Leah nodded mutely, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest she felt as if she would pass out again. Paul was off his rocker. Completely delusional. How had she never seen the signs before now? Was she really that naïve and stupid?

"It also makes me realize how insignificant a person really is." Paul paused, locking his eyes with hers. "You may be rich and powerful, but one wrong move and this whole house will swallow you whole. Really show you who's boss."

Leah felt an odd tingling at the back at her neck. She wasn't sure where his train of thought was coming from—or where it was heading.

"It's almost strange that a place of such beauty and peace can turn into a grave. Know what I mean?"

A chill ran along her arms but she didn't answer his question.

"A lot of people have drowned out in our lake over the years; one being just a few weeks ago."

_I got the feeling that he would hurt you… _Brady's words rang out in Leah's mind like a siren.

"The young couple was renters from out of town. Late one night, they borrowed the owner's boat and went for a joyride. You probably heard the story on the news. They were drinking, not wearing their life vests. The husband said his wife was standing up, dancing on top of the boat or something that, and next thing he knew she just fell in." he shrugged as if he were talking about the weather.

"What the hell are you getting at?" There was suddenly a defiant edge to her voice.

"Why do they do it?" Paul asked. "Something so foolish. Are people attracted to danger?"

She didn't know if there was anyone in the vicinity, but after glancing frantically around what little of the room she could see and remembering Paul's threat she knew she couldn't call out for help without sacrificing Jake's life.

No witnesses. Leah thought of Angela, who had to have been home by now and would notice that the borrowed car was still in her garage. Would Angela call the police? Did Jake even call the police when she had asked him to? What the hell had he been doing after he nodded and she turned around to talk to Emily?

"Is that what attracts you to Jacob?" his eyes lit up at amusement as Leah's eyes widened. Paul made sure to keep all his attention on Leah as his cool breath hit her ear, "The danger?"

Paul smirked before he moved behind Leah touching her arm softly gripping her right wrist which had been clenched and ready to spring. "I'm betting you don't know anything about his… well, dangerous side," he paused in what she assumed was for effect. "No, you only know about the man who coaches college football, the man who mentors kids."

Every time Leah would try to flinch away, Paul would tighten his grip on her wrist "What you don't know is that your boyfriend, Jacob has a past. Quite a colorful one if you ask me. He's not just good in bed."

"I get it Paul. You're mad because I'm fucking someone else. Can you let us leave now? He needs help. I won't tell anyone what happened." Leah looked up at Paul. She hoped he would see reason as she swore that she had heard a muffled groan that didn't come from Paul.

Paul made sure that her gaze was fixed on hers before he said. "You've had your fun Leah. I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. You are your mother's daughter after all."

Her jaw twitched. _Bastard!_

"And I'm not heartless." Paul added. "I know I disappointed you with that whole baby business. I take my share of the blame. I'm ready to forgive you and start over again."

Leah scoffed, he couldn't be serious. "We're not having this conversation again. You can try to intimidate me with the talk about drownings and hurting Jake, but I'm not go—"

"Intimidate you?" Paul chuckled, gave a 'you've got to be kidding' laugh. "You're afraid of _me_?"

Leah didn't respond, just stared at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Jacob's the one you need to be afraid of."

"Leah…" Jake voice broke as he called her name. Her heart leapt, she couldn't see him, but the fact that he had said _something _meant he was definitely still alive and more importantly okay.

She wanted to go to him, she really did but Paul's earlier warning came to mind: _Make one move to help him and you'll regret it._

Leah was so tired of Paul thinking he could intimidate her. Control her. If she died to be free of him, then so be it.

Again, another chuckle at Jake's expense; or was it her own? She didn't know.

It pissed her off, she clenched her fingers into fists.

"You want to hit me again cupcake? Then hit me. But know what I say is true. Your little boyfriend back there, Jacob Black, isn't who you think he is. I don't know what all he told you, but he grew up in Olympia. His street name was B-boy, or Alpha because he was the leader of his so called 'pack'. " Paul gave her a slow smile as he felt her stop fighting against him.

A lump had lodged in her throat. She could hardly suck in air. Something about what Paul was saying had the ring of truth. Perhaps due to the easy confidence with which he was reciting these facts or the reality that he knew as much as he was confessing.

"When he was seventeen, he and his '_pack'_ committed a series of robberies. A man was beaten and nearly died."

Her back went rigid. She couldn't move.

"You might not want to believe what I'm saying, but you're smart Leah. You can find these facts on your own. Any good investigator can dig up dirt—even dirt people thought they long ago washed away with a new city and new life."

Paul was silent for a long moment as he stared at her, giving her time to register his words.

"When he was seventeen, he got into a knife fight with another gang member," Paul went on. "He was stabbed, spent a week in the hospital."

Leah tried to swallow but her mouth was suddenly dry. Paul's words hit her like a sledgehammer to the gut.

His eyes registered understanding. "Ahh. Of course, he's got a scar. You've seen it."

Leah said nothing.

"Perhaps this is just a phase you're going through; engaging in self-destructive behavior as a way to get back at me." Paul paused. "I might have lied to you about the vasectomy," he went on, "But it can't be said that I lied to you about who I was. I've got the reports in this office. You can read the investigator's words with your own eyes if you want."

Leah couldn't speak. Her head was spinning. Her heart pounding.

"One last chance Leah. You say the word, and I'll forgive you. Send that fucker of liar on his way back to La Push. We resume our life together and forget any of this ever happened."

Leah heard Paul's words, but it was as she was hearing them through a fog. All she could think about was Jake. That he had lied to her.

He had nearly killed someone…

No.

She fought back a whimper, then gripped the leather arms of her seat as she tried to suck in air. Her lungs weren't filling fast enough.

It felt like she was drowning. Drowning in a lake of confusion and fear.

She had been stunned by Paul's words. Stunned at the truth he revealed.

Jacob had lied to her. He had concocted a story about getting stabbed while defending his mother.

"Say the word Leah. We can leave the past in the past, move forward together." Paul's voice sounded far away as she could still hear Jake groaning in the background.

A myriad of thoughts were rushing through her brain, but one took center stage. _It didn't matter._

It had been nearly two decades since Jake was a teen. People made mistakes in their youth—sometimes big ones. If Jake had been involved in a gang as a teen, how could she hold that against him? Wasn't the point that he had risen above the mistakes of his past?

The man he was now was not the child he had been then. Whenever the hell they got out of this, she was going to talk to him about what had happened, get his side of the story, but she wouldn't hold the past against him. She couldn't, not after being judged her whole life for her parents' behavior.

She loved Jake. They had connected. Nothing Paul said could change the reality of that fact.

"No," she finally said slowly shaking her head. She was still gripping the armrests, her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing. "I love Jake… I. love. him."

She didn't sense the movement until it was too late. A pain suddenly pierced her temple and her head jerked backward. Her eyes popped open. It took her a good couple of seconds to realize that Paul had hit her.

She stared at him registering his shaky right hand a vile expression on his face. And she knew in and instant, that he was going to kill her. He had lost his god living mind.

She tried to move her body but found that she couldn't with him still blocking her in, just as she was about lift herself up out of the chair backwards and run for her life he snarled.

"You're an ungrateful bitch." Paul wrapped both hands around her neck and began to squeeze. "You really think I'm going to let you just walk away from me? Humiliate me with some other man?"

"Pa…ul…" His name was a choked cry from her lips. "Stop…"

She saw from the corner of her eye Jake's muscles bulging trying to get his arms free to help her. His eyes stayed on hers, and hers on his until Paul shifted again blocking her view. "You're a whore Leah. A filthy, pathetic whore. You should have been grateful for the life I gave you. Out spreading your legs for every man like your mother."

Leah heard the distant sound of sirens, but she began to wonder would they be here soon enough? Or would it be like one of those horrible drama filled movies—that she, Angela and Jake always made fun of— where the cops came _after_ everyone was already slaughtered and dead?

Leah didn't care what gave her the surge of adrenaline that shot through her. Her survival instincts roared to life. She couldn't die like this. Couldn't let Paul murder her and possibly Jake then dump them in the lake and tell the world that they had mysteriously drowned.

If they ever even found either of their bodies.

She grabbed at his hands, scratched at them, he squeezed harder, but she wriggled violently, trying to free herself.

Her lungs began to burn. They needed air. Just as she was starting to see the black spots in her vision again she forced her knee into Paul's crotch with all the strength she had. She hit him good and hard, and he cried out, his fingers reflexively releasing her. Then he doubled over in plain, clutching his package just as Leah saw the red and blue filter in through a small gap in the curtains. It would figure of course that they came now.

It took only a moment to gasp in much-needed air, then she shoved Paul backward and scrambled away to Jake immediately untying him. Jake opened his mouth to say something.

"Shh, shh, shh. We'll talk about it later." Leah said throwing the scarves away from them and pulling him into her heaving chest, careful to stay away from the injured side of his head.

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke anyway "I'm sorry love..." he mumbled as he buried his uninjured side of his head into her covered breasts.

What was he sorry for?, she wondered.

Was he saying sorry for lying? Or sorry for her almost being strangled to death? Or for not being able to protect her like he had promised he would? Or some other reason entirely? Leah let the questions run through her mind as the tears fell down her eyes.

Paul was still curled in a ball in front of the chair that he strangled her in only moments ago. No one in the room had moved or said anything else as they all tried to gather themselves.

It took the eight police officer's two minutes to find them in what would be the craziest, disbelieving, most talked about story once they were done telling it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not happy with how this chapter turned out at all but ah well. I win some, I lose some.<strong>

**Review  
><strong>


	20. OuttakeCh17&18: Jake POV

**A/N: After reading the PM's, reviews and questions of how some things went down the last two chapters, (Ch17:The Latest Rage & Ch18:Stories vs. Truth) I can't really go forward in the story just having Leah **_**hear **_**what all happened. Because we all know that things would be left out if I did so.**

**So, I decided I'm doing this chapter from Jake's mind frame excluding the repeat of most of the dialogue (I'm pretty sure you don't want to read that all over again). But hopefully it's understood better of why and how things happened by the time you're done reading this chap. (:**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>OuttakeCh17&amp;18: Jake POV<strong>

Jake had held on to Leah's hand as he driven his best friend's car that he had borrowed for this 'plan' that she insisted on going through with. He didn't like it and he definitely didn't want to do it, but what choice did he have? He didn't want her in that house alone because if anything happened, he wanted—no _needed—_to be right there for her, wherever she was where he wanted to be.

Throughout the drive her eyes stayed closed and she seemed so lost in thought he wondered what he could do to bring her attention back to him. Instead of saying something stupid, he let her thoughts run around in her head and held on to her hand letting his thumb massage what he could reach in hopes to soothe her anxiety, if only just a little.

He knew she was stressing because they had hardly touched each other that morning and when he had asked her if she wanted to turn on the radio she had reluctantly declined. That was something she had never done before.

When he finally pulled into Angela's dim lit garage he put the car in park, and took the keys out of the engine placing them on his lap, he gave her what had to have been his sixth or seven side long glance. Her eyes were still closed tightly and it made him wonder if she really wanted to do this. He knew he would be able to take care of her, and give her the money she needed to get by in her shop, if she only_ let_ him. But whenever he had brought it up she always politely denied him.

She didn't know about all his extra money Jake had had stashed away from his dark years, and he wasn't too sure he was ready to share that part of his past with her yet. He knew it was lying and withholding information. And he understood that she might possibly leave him if she did find out his former skeletons he had hidden in the closet, but that was something he was waiting to reveal to her. Leah already had so much going on in her life; he didn't want to add his past baggage on to her over packed back.

And after everything they had already been through and overcome, he couldn't afford to lose her. Not now... not ever.

He meant every word he had ever said to her. Mainly her being the only woman he had ever felt this way for. She was, is and would always be his soul mate. After looking back over at her and still noticing that her eyes were still firmly shut he decided to ask if she really wanted to do this.

Only then did she look at him and after seeing the look of trepidation on her face, Jake decided right then that he _really_ didn't like this Paul character, he didn't like him one bit. And if Jake ever got his hands on him there would be hell to pay.

Why couldn't the fucker just let her go? He had all the money, along with half of Forks in the palm of his grubby hands, and from what Leah had told Jake, he knew that Paul had two other ex-wives. Why was the asshole so insistent on keeping Leah under his thumb? Paul could get another wife with the snap of his fingers…another woman who would be happy to listen to him degrade them every day and tell them what he wanted them to do. The controlling fucker had completely messed up Leah mentally.

It pissed Jake off that she had allowed herself to be put in a situation like this for the amount of time that she did, but she was with him now so he couldn't dwell on it for too long.

He had to erase the look of fear on her face, so he talked to Leah trying to pacify her anxieties and fears by making light and joking about the situation. But deep down inside he wanted to hurry up and get this over with…get her back home in bed and make her forget every thought of Paul until only he was left.

His main concern was her safety and if anything went down he didn't care if he were hurt because he was a man he would heal eventually, but if anything happened to her? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Once they were finally out of the car and on their way over to the large mansion that Leah kept calling a house Jake noticed her body relax. The apprehension was no longer on her face, just loads of determination, he never seen her look more beautiful or sexy as he had in that moment. But he wasn't all that comfortable being near the place. While Leah was walking fast paced and comfortably searching for what he either assumed was an open window or key, he kept his back to the wall, his arms spread as he walked sideways. As tall as he was, he knew he probably looked like a fool but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had to make sure that no one had saw them or this whole plan of hers was about to get pretty ugly.

Once Leah had found the half open window that they both knew only she could fit in, he asked her. "What if he changed the password?"

"Then we get the hell out of here. Come on use your brain Jake." She gave him a grin that sent his heart a flutter and relaxed him greatly. That was his biggest thing, her running and asking questions later. He hoped they found what she was looking for. But if they didn't, Jake was going to take her home and make her see reason that his money was _their_ money now and he would support her until she told him she didn't need his help anymore.

Once he had gotten her in the house and he heard the alarm switch off, he strolled down the side of the large stone walkway leading toward the backyard. He had his head down when he walked up the patio steps to get to the glass sliding door. He looked up noticing the nice patio furniture sitting there. Then his eyes caught the beauty of the whole backyard, there was a large vastness of green grass—the color and the cut so perfect it almost looked unreal—there were also a few cherry and orange trees placed around the large yard, but what caught Jake's eye was the huge lake that had a covered boat sitting at the dock. The sun shined brightly on the water and caused Jake to momentarily be struck in awe until he heard the sliding door open.

He remembered admiring the home the first and last time he had been here with her and didn't feel like dwelling on the fact that everywhere she looked probably held some memory of _him_, so he took to looking at their joined hands. When they had gotten to the office and she literally froze looking around he moved from his position behind her.

"Hey…" he repeated himself three times and moved to stand in front of her before her eyes met his. "You okay?"

"I'm good." She smiled but it came off forced and sad.

Jake placed his thumb on her lips, rubbing back and forth to get the miserable look off her face. "I know this is hard you, but we don't have time for you to reminisce. Let's find that shit and get out of here."

That seemed to snap some fire back into her body, she nodded and took a well needed breath before moving away from him towards the desk. Jake turned around looking at the pictures that adorned the wall, ignoring the achievements his eyes immediately went to Leah with Paul and how happy she looked in the wedding and other pictures around the room.

Jake didn't like the spurt of jealousy that flew throughout his body. Leah wasn't with Paul anymore.

_She loves me, she is with me,_ he told himself over and over in his mind when he furled his fingers into fists and clenched his teeth together tightly. Why was he letting his irrational jealousy get to him? He didn't know but he was glad when she had finally called him over there to help her.

Picking a lock was something that had come naturally to him. It had never failed that one of the guys would always get locked out of their cars and or lockers and Jake had to be creative in helping out his students. Once he opened the first drawer and Leah got over her initial shock, she got to work. He skipped picking the lock to the second one and immediately moved down to the last drawer. One reason being was because Leah was blocking the second lock with her luscious thighs. But the main motive was because he had a hunch that they would find what they were looking for in the third drawer.

And he found more than he was looking for, along with finding her two similar prenuptial agreements he saw something else that caught his eye. Something that made his heart beat faster in dread, something that had him narrowing his eyes and pressing his lips together in a tight thin line. He couldn't let her see it, she shouldn't find out this way.

_No, not like this, I found what she was looking for, I'll tell her everything tonight, in my own way, in my own words. I won't hold anything back from her, I just hope she won't leave me for it. _He thought moving the offending papers to the bottom of the drawer and standing up with her two documents.

"Hey look at this," he handed it to her.

She flipped through both the documents which were exactly the same until the very last page. One had clearly been modified to fit what would make Paul the clear winner in court before Leah could even open her mouth. It wasn't like Jake and Leah hid their relationship, if the sneaky bastard wanted some form of proof that Leah had an affair while they were still married—even if they were separated—he would get it. That much Jake knew now.

Jake looked at the two very different signatures at the bottom as he stood behind her. It was clear that Paul did not care if he matched Leah's unique handwriting perfectly. "I've seen you sign a few things, and you can clearly tell that _that _isn't your signature." Jake stretched his arm out and pointed to the one that was forged.

He could feel Leah's excitement for all of two seconds before she was frantically digging in her back pocket to take out her cell phone. Jake didn't see what she saw but whatever message she had received had clearly shaken her.

"What's wrong babe?" he touched her arm trying to read the expression on her face. He frowned when he realized she was back to being scared. "You look like you just saw a ghost please talk to me…"

She then said that they needed to leave and began to quickly close all the drawers and all but threw the documents in his direction.

She was lucky he had quick reflexes or the papers would have been in a heap on the floor. "Geez woman, where's the fire?"

She then began to explain that Angela had texted her that Paul was on his way home and they needed to get out of there. After she shoved his back he walked out of the office with her right on his heels. Jake walked briskly through the house glad that they wouldn't have to come back here ever again. He opened the sliding door stepping back outside enjoying the feel of the warm weather.

He folded up the documents and placed them in his back pocket, turning to make sure that Leah was still behind him when he heard that familiar annoying voice calling Leah's name. At first he thought he was hearing things until he saw how Leah had frozen her leg bent as if she was about to take a step but couldn't. Then he heard the voice again and knew it was just Emily.

Leah placed her middle and index fingers together and pointed to her right then placed her fingers to her lips. He got that part easily. But whatever move she did next was too fast for him to tell but he nodded anyway, leaning his body against the house, digging in his back pocket to check the time. He didn't want to cause more problems by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like he really wanted to do. Because he was pretty sure if Emily saw him again she would throw another unnecessary hissy fit.

Why was she here? He wondered. After the small talk he had with Sam while Leah was talking to the women at the barbeque he learned that Sam was trying to make his name in the business world and Paul had offered to help. Every Sunday for the past month they had been meeting up and Paul showed Sam the ropes. Sam had mentioned not liking Paul personally but the guy knew stuff, he had business savvy and had power with alot of the business men in Sam's city. Plus Sam mentioned that he and Emily needed the money. She was threatening to leave taking Collin with her if he didn't have the money to support her like Leah was being supported. Jake had found that odd. He also found that had Jake been Sam, he wouldn't have allowed his wife to spend hours talking to another woman's husband about their marital problems. It just screamed strange and wrong. But Jake didn't want to cross his foot in waters where it didn't belong so he stayed mute, nodding his head in agreement when Sam practically spilled his heart out on the table to him.

Jake only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Emily and Leah. He began pacing back and forth on the small patio—making sure to stay out of view—as he looked at his cell phone. Why was she taking so long to get out of there? Just as he said _fuck it_ and was about to go in there—Emily be damned—and grab Leah, he heard a manly "Leah wait all I want to do is talk."

Leah flew into Jake's arms and he pulled her behind his back urging her to run ahead of him so he could have his eye on her. Usually they were so in tune with each other but today all days it seemed that neither of their body signals was getting through to one another because she stood there shaking. Paul charged towards them like a bull ready for the big fight.

"Leah _run_." Jake was worried that Paul was going to get Leah so Jake rushed at him at the same time. Their bodies collided sounding like a crack of lightening. Although Jake was taller and just bulkier all around, Paul still had some height to him, and his own build with speed. This fight wasn't going to be easy.

Just as Jake punched Paul hard enough that the sound echoed through the serene backyard causing birds to fly out of the trees, there was a rather loud thud.

It caused Jake to turn around for one split second, that was all Paul needed to elbow Jake in his head, causing Jake to sway slightly. His vision blurred for only an instant as Jake kicked out his foot connecting with Paul's stomach. Paul flew into the banister the sound of a large crack rang out as his body connected with it. He crumpled down onto the wood flooring, not moving when Jake kicked his ankle.

Jake put his palm toward his own forehead for a moment ignoring the blood that came onto his fingertips and ran to get to Leah. Jake hoped she had just fainted from all the crazy events of the day and not something else. He promised her that he wouldn't let her get hurt, why the fuck did he agree to this insane plan of hers?

Just as he was about to put his arms under her to lift her and run—well more so limp/jog— with everything in him he saw the movement from the corner of his eyes.

Was this guy serious? Jake thought in rising frustration moving away from Leah. Paul was like the serial killer that just would not die, even after it was stabbed, beaten or worse. Paul got up to his feet spreading his arms to steady himself before he launched towards Jake again.

"You realize she's just using you. You're only temporary. When she finds out the truth about you she'll be back in my bed fucking me in no time." Paul taunted bringing his fist out connecting with air as Jake bent down dodging him easily.

Jake chuckled although the words had the intended effect Paul wanted. Jake's fist connected under Paul's chin scraping his nose all in the same motion. Paul flinched when he had heard the crunch of his nose after Jake's knuckle flicked it.

Would Leah leave Jake after today? God, she couldn't. He couldn't live without her now.

Paul grinned wiping the blood his face with the back of his hand, lifting his knee hitting Jake right in the shins. "The fun you had is over. You should be lucky I didn't kill you for trespassing on my property _again_."

Jake immediately collapsed to his knees grabbing his package. "Fuck." Out of all the things he had been expecting this was definitely not one of them.

How embarrassing! If any of Jake's boys got wind to this fight that Jake knew he was about to lose, he would never live the ridicule down. That is if he did survive this.

"That's exactly what I'm going to be doing to _my_ wife, after she and I have a good, nice talk. Bye bye Alpha." Paul gripped the patio chair next to him lifting it up in his hands easily before crashing it over Jake's head.

_He knows everything and _he's_ going to be the one to tell her. I'm never going to see her again. She's not going to want to have anything to do with me after this. I probably just lost the love of my life and I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her one last time. I love you Leah... I love you..._ Were Jake's last thoughts as he looked at Leah's sprawled body less than ten feet away from him, before his entire world faded to nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Am I dead?<em>

_No… everything wouldn't hurt this much if I was. And Leah would definitely be here with me._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

_Leah._ He could hear her voice faintly in the background but he couldn't make out anything she was saying. He knew she was okay though, at least okay enough to talk. Then he heard Paul's baritone voice speaking in low harsh and crisp tones.

Jake wanted to respond but he found that he couldn't speak, something bitter and cottony was in his mouth. After his tongue brushed across it to swallow he realized he had a nasty ass sock in his mouth. And it was far from clean. Jake felt the cool breeze brushing against what felt like a gash in his head. So he knew they were back in Paul's house. And after pulling at the restraints he knew he was tied up, hands _and_ feet. How Paul had lifted his two hundred plus body weight up into the house he would never know, and he was pretty sure he didn't _want _to know after shifting himself on the wall and feeling how tender his back was.

Jacob was finally able to open his eyes slowly into slits, taking in that they were back in Paul's shitty office. When he was able to open his eyes all the way he saw that Paul stood hunched over Leah as he talked down to her. Jake half listened to them as he worked trying to get the foul sock out of his mouth, when he was finally able to spit it out a groan escaped him. His head hurt so bad and groin still hurt from where Paul had kneed him. The bastard played dirty that was for sure.

"You've had your fun Leah. I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. You are your mother's daughter after all." Paul ridiculed her.

Jake tried to flex his arm muscles to break through whatever it was keeping him from wrapping his hands around Paul's neck.

_Shit, even that hurts._

"Intimidate you?" Paul laughed. "You're afraid of _me_?" The room was deadly silent before Paul spoke again. "Jacob's the one you need to be afraid of."

"Leah…" Jake called out to her. Paul was about to spill forth everything before Jake could tell her himself. This wasn't how he wanted her to find out, from her scheming selfish husband of all people. Jake hung his head down in defeat when Paul explained part of his dark past. Not all of it, but enough for Leah's breathing pattern to change. Even though Jake couldn't see around Paul's blocking body, he knew Leah was frozen in shock.

He wished he knew what she was thinking, but as Paul continued to talk Leah remained speechless and motionless. Her feet planted firmly on the floor. Jake wasn't proud of his past but he couldn't change it now. Jake groaned a few times in between Paul's story of his former life.

What cause Jake to snap his head up was when he finally heard Leah speak, "No… I love Jake… I. love. him."

His heart soared, she still loved him! He still had a chance to fix things. That is if he could get out of these bindings, get her away from Paul and out of this fucking nightmare of a house.

He saw Paul's elbow reel back and it took everything in Jake not to break through the stupid ties holding him back from Leah. But his body still wasn't collaborating with him not after the blows he had taken out on that patio. His muscles strained anyway as Paul bent forward and started to squeeze Leah's throat. "You're an ungrateful bitch. You really think I'm going to let you just walk away from me? Humiliate me with some other man?"

Jake only knew what he was doing from the choking sound she was making and the slight view he'd had of her when Paul shifted his body to the side for a moment. "Pa…ul…Stop…"

Jake's eyes locked with Leah's as he continued to struggle against the bindings. _No, fight Leah fight! Don't let him kill you._

Paul moved back into blocking Jake's view of Leah as he continued his suffocating her. "You're a whore Leah. A filthy, pathetic whore. You should have been grateful for the life I gave you. Out spreading your legs for every man like your mother."

Jake was still fighting to get free when he heard the sirens hoping they would come soon enough. But knowing they probably wouldn't. They never did. He saw Leah's knee come up and Paul stumbled almost falling to the floor.

_Payback is a bitch!_ Jake thought, remembering that his crotch _still _hurt from the blow he had recieved.

He heard Leah gasp for air before he saw Paul fall to the heap on the floor. Then she was half crawling—half running to Jake untying him quickly.

Jake opened his mouth to tell her he would explain whatever she needed to know but she immediately hushed him. "Shh, shh, shh. We'll talk about it later." She murmured tossing the scarves aside and tugging him onto her shaking body.

He saw that Paul had hardly moved from his crumpled position on the floor and wondered if he was breathing or not. But all Jake could see was his motionless back.

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry love…" he mumbled burying his good side into her soft pillowed chest.

He had a lot to be sorry for: he didn't talk her out of coming here in the first place which he realized now he should have, he didn't protect her like he had promised, he didn't tell her his full story, all in all he was just sorry.

As his head pounded in pain and the officers came in the room, guns up and flashlights blinding his eyes, Jake knew someone was about to go to jail, if not all of them. He just wondered which someone that would be.

* * *

><p><strong>The EmilySam thing will be further explained sometime between the next two chapters.  
><strong>

**Review lovies!**


	21. Ch19:Hospital & Car Chatter

**A/N: I have no idea how the whole police thing works. I tried researching stuff on the internet and only came up with a few hits, so this is as good as this chapter is going to get. **

**Remember it's only a work of fiction lovies!**

**Happy reading (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch19:Hospital &amp; Car Chatter<br>**

_One hundred and twenty two… one hundred and fifty… two hundred…_

Leah's eyes were on the ceiling counting the miniscule holes as she tried to take her mind off the pain in her neck and the annoying sounds in the stale, small sterile hospital room she was alone in. She was tired, hungry, bruised, battered, and most importantly pissed off. She felt like the biggest idiot on the planet to have put not only herself but Jake into this insane situation.

She huffed out a raw sigh that echoed in the room as she shifted her body to the left. She only saw a quick glimpse of her neck in one of the large mirrors placed right by the front door and the view was not pretty. Paul's distinct large four fingers that had been crushed around the sides of her neck and the thumb that he pushed into her clavicle now colored her skin in an ugly reddish-brown. And it felt much worse than it actually looked.

_Jake…_

That was the hundredth time he came to mind as she laid in the room waiting. She was anxious and concerned about him so much so that she took to pacing as soon as she was placed in this stupid room until her body gave out forcing her to lie down.

She placed her hand on the small pillow and laid her head back down looking at the tan walls and the large window that had a dreadful looking color of avocado curtains closed over the night view. She wondered if Jake was okay because she knew he looked far worse off than she did. She hoped he still had those documents in his possession or everything they both went through was for nothing. She was also unsure if the cops took him in to interrogate him or brought him to the hospital to check his injuries like they had done her.

She knew that an officer was coming to question her soon about the events that had happened seeing as they had tried three times already. And it enlightened her as to why she was in a room alone instead of larger room with probably two to three beds only separated by curtains.

But she had wished with everything in her that she and Jake came up with a solid story together that would stick against whatever lie Paul might come up with. That was if charges were even pressed.

She took another painful breath closing her eyes, counting forgotten, as she thought about what had happened after the police arrived.

Leah vaguely remembered taking her cellphone out of her pocket quickly deleting the texts that Angela had sent her barely placing it back where it belonged before the office door was opened. Although her neck hurt like hell making every breath feel as if her throat were burning from the inside out, she knew something was about to happen and it was in her best interest if she didn't have those texts in her phone.

As strangers crowded the office that was getting smaller by the second—men with badges, pens, bright flashlights and boisterous voices—all seemed to have the same fluctuating looks on their faces that switched back and forth between consternation and pity. She knew she was in shock because everything began to look like a blur of pictures with the sounds of washed out voices. Leah watched from her position on the floor with Jake still lying on her chest, barely processing the policemen wandering through Paul's office to check on the three of them.

Poor Esme would be upset by the filth they were trailing across the otherwise pristine carpet. It was the first thought to break through her foggy disbelief. She should tell them to stop. Esme would be upset...

Not that Esme would even have a job anymore if things turned even more unpleasant, which it looked like they might. Paul still hadn't moved from his crumpled position on the floor and Leah momentarily wondered if something was seriously wrong with him. He wasn't one known for giving up but she was damned sure not going to crawl over there and check for herself. She already did too many stupid things in the past few months and didn't want to add that to her list. That's what the police and paramedics were there for.

Since she was the first to get the okay by the police to be removed from the house by the paramedics, she didn't get to see what had happened to Jake or Paul. Not that she really gave a flying hell what had happened to her husband. She still couldn't believe the bastard had not only put his hands on her but he actually tried to kill her.

Okay, so maybe she could believe it after all the things he had done in the past months to get her to come back to him. But it was still surprisingly painful. To think she thought she knew him and it turned out she never knew the true him at all.

His ex-wives were right. She never wanted this, any of this. She was just glad that her eyes were pried open and that she didn't give him a second chance.

What would have happened if he had gotten his vasectomy reversed? If she had actually had a child with that conniving man, who was to say she would ever be free of him? She would have always had a memory of him and that poor child would've probably had all of his issues passed on to them. Not to mention that Paul would have wanted some form of custody, all so she would be forced to still to have him in her life. And he would probably end up making her child hate her like he did with his other children and ex-wives. Leah definitely did not want that.

All she desired was Jake, her shop, her close circle of friends and to finally live her life the way _she_ wanted to. She knew now that she deserved that much. She wondered why she thought of all these things _now_ and never before while she was insistent on seducing Paul into giving her a child. Things would have been so much easier if she would have not been so blinded by his façade, gifts and her own insecurity.

And she still didn't know what she was supposed to do with the new information about Jake's past. The past he never thought to share with her, not even once, as she poured her heart out to him about her failing relationship with Paul along with her tragic childhood. A mother she would never forgive for not loving her properly and a father she would never forget for trying his best to love her with the little he had left.

She really wished she could talk to Jake; things always felt better after they were able to talk to one another.

Leah still hadn't had a word with any of the police officers that kept coming to the room to get a statement from her. She was utterly exhausted and didn't want to say something that could be possibly held against her. At least not until she got her thoughts completely together. She was done being stupid, naïve and placing herself in unnecessary drama. She had wished the long day that turned into an even longer night had turned out differently.

She only opened her eyes when she heard the four brash knocks on the door. She turned herself around facing the closed egg-white door knowing she was going to have to face them sooner or later. She didn't say anything just sat up slowly to an upright position waiting the few minutes it took before the door opened. She recognized the six foot tall, curly brown haired, thick mustache, brown eyed man in full police uniform stepping into the room. He had introduced himself as Detective Charlie Swan when he had driven up to the baffling scene in front of Paul's home hours earlier.

Detective Swan reeked of Marlboros and his approach made a squishing sound with each step he took on the linoleum towards her. He made himself comfortable in one of the blue padded chrome chairs a few feet away from her bed setting his briefcase down next to him. Then he pulled out and placed a clipboard with several long sheets of papers attached to it on his perpendicular crossed leg with his foot shooting out into the air.

"Hello again," he murmured gruffly flipping through five pages in total on the clipboard. "You already know what I'm here for, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I know." she said softly. "Are Jacob and Paul..."she swallowed dryly when he had looked up at her, "are they okay?"

Leah didn't even know if it were okay to be ask. But she had to make sure that Jake was okay and although she couldn't stand the sight of Paul she didn't wish death upon him even if he had clearly wished it on her.

"Both men will be fine as far as I know. They're being detained until I fully investigate what is going on." His brown eyes scanned over her bruises but he didn't mention anything about them. "Mrs. La—"

"Clearwater… Ms. Clearwater." Leah corrected him; she refused to be called by his last name again.

"Alright then," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, nodding his head once. "Are you finally ready to give your statement?"

She knew she was about to withhold a majority of the things that had happened that day from the detective but it was the price she was willing to pay. Especially since she could use fainting as an excuse as to why she couldn't remember everything that had happened. She hoped that neither Jake nor Paul decided to press charges and kept their own talking to a minimum. Because Leah knew that no one would win if they took this case to court with each of them committing some sort of crime that day.

Leah decided to hold off on nodding because the motion hurt too much. "Yes, yes I am."

He moved his mouth to the side tapping his pen against the first page before speaking, "I was able to get in contact with an..." he paused looking down at the flipped up second sheet. "uh, Emily Uley who admitted to us that you were at the residence to work things out with your estranged husband, am I correct?" Charlie scratched his thick eyebrows with the back of his pen.

"Actually no, she assumed that was the case when I was really there to collect the rest of my things before he returned home. Paul and I weren't on good terms and I felt it best to avoid conflict as much as possible." Leah watched as he quickly recorded what she had said.

"You thought it best to avoid conflict bringing a..." he squinted down at the sheet before looking back up at her. "Mr. Jacob Black with you?"

"Yes, only as support." Leah said watching the flick of his wrist as he continued to write in his illegible cursive.

"Do you know how you got those bruises on your neck?" he looked up at her raising a rather bushy eyebrow.

Leah shook her head no refusing to say anything past that. As much as she wanted to incriminate Paul, admitting that he had choked her meant confessing to remembering a whole lot more than she was leading on.

"I see," Charlie nodded writing her answer down quickly along with the word trauma which he underlined six times. "Are you choosing to press charges?"

"No, I am not."

After ten minutes more of questioning Detective Swan stood with a heavy sigh placing the victim leaflet along with his card on the bedside table next to her, "I see cases like this all the time Ms. Clearwater... I think it would be in your best interest if you did speak about what _really_ happened because only you and the other two know the truth." He made sure to look into her eyes before saying. "If you can recall anything else after your black out…" he paused giving her a long hard look as his eyebrows furrowed. "and I do mean _anything_ give me a call I always answer. I'll be in contact with you soon Ms. Clearwater."

Leah swallowed and gave a half smile before forcing herself to nod as he left the room. Once he was gone and she didn't hear the sounds of his footsteps anymore she leaned her head back on her pillow exhaling a breath. She didn't know if the incident would be brought up in divorce court and at the moment it wasn't a major concern of hers.

Not after she had called her lawyer Bree Tanner leaving a message in hopes to meet her in two days with the new information she had found. That was if Jake still had her original and forged document in his possession which she crossed her fingers, hair and toes praying that he did. Or it was as if they went through this whole nonsense for no reason.

As she curled up under the blue flannel blanket letting the countless tears finally fall from her eyes, she wished again that Jake were here with her. But from her discussion with the Detective she knew that he wouldn't be emitted from his holding cell until the police found if charges were being pressed and or if one of them admitted to what had happened. It also meant that neither Paul nor Jake were hurt too bad if they were able to get interrogated and detained.

She needed to know what information Jake had told Charlie and if it matched up with the very vague answers she had given him. She didn't really care what Paul had said because at the moment it was his word against theirs. But she knew he was a smart man, even if he was vindictive, he wouldn't say anything in fear of implicating himself. He usually chose to put himself first before anyone else and she hoped with everything in her that in this one instance he was selfish enough to do that again.

She sighed closing her eyes wearily. The long horrendous day had finally taken its toll on her letting her instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>After being released the following day with her clothes from the day before, her cell phone, wallet and ointment for her bruises along with instructions not to take any pain medication, Leah waited for Angela to pick her up by the front entrance. Angela didn't say anything until Leah had gotten in the car observing her discolored neck.<p>

"I'm going to kill him for putting his hands on you." she muttered starting up the car and pulling out of the red no-parking zone.

"Angie..." Leah sighed leaning back against the headrest of the seat. She took out her cellphone turning it on. She didn't see any missed calls or texts and her heart fell. She knew that she wouldn't have gotten any calls but she had wished she did.

"Okay, okay so maybe I won't do all that but I really hope you got whatever the hell you went in there for." Angela slightly turned the steering wheel as she pulled onto a smaller road.

Leah nodded keeping it at that, she didn't want to say too much until she knew about Jake's status.

"I have to tell you it's the talk of the whole neighborhood. People are saying you got caught by Paul in the arms of your not so secret lover." Angela had threw a quick glance in Leah's direction just before zooming through a green light.

"I really don't care about that but it figures..."Leah sighed in frustration pausing before the question that kept popping in her mind came up again. "Were you the one who called the police?"

It was something she had wanted to ask the detective but didn't.

"No, and whoever did is not telling." Angela shook her head keeping her eyes forward, "By the time I came that way both men were in separate ambulances being tended to while the cops waited at the side with handcuffs. Jacob just had his head down with a pack of ice on his head. It looked as if Paul were trying to persuade the cops into not taking him in though."

Leah rolled her eyes before looking over at her friend. "Yeah, that sounds like something he would at least _try_..." Leah saw the confusion on Angela's face, knowing her good friend deserved more details that Leah couldn't give at that point in time. Leah bit her bottom lip before saying. "I know you want more information Angie it's just right now—"

Angela placed her hand on top of Leah's to stop her from talking. "You don't even have to explain. I don't understand everything and I already know from the sight of your neck that I don't want to. But you are my best friend and you've been there for me when I was at my lowest so I'm here for you, no matter what. Let's get you to my house so you can clean up and find out what is going on with Jacob, okay?"

Leah now knew her decision to support Angela no matter the circumstances was the right choice. Both Bella and Jessica would have asked a million questions if they were in Angela's shoes. That was only _if_ Edward or Mike even allowed either of them to see Leah after hearing about the dispute and split with Paul. All the rich men always did like to stick with one another. And Leah knew for a fact that she couldn't even count on Emily like she probably would have a few weeks ago. But she had Angela just like Angela had her as shoulder to lean on.

Leah exhaled a heavy breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding smiling for the first time that day as she replied, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Leah felt much better after showering and changing into a comfortable pair of clothes. She made sure to apply the treatment to her neck so the bruises would go away quicker. She was sure if Jake saw the hand prints he would blame himself even though it wasn't close to being his fault. After calling the Forks Police Department she found that they could only keep Jake detained for thirty six hours without him being charged. She hoped that his past didn't come back to bite him in the ass or that the detectives didn't find or hear anything to keep him longer than that.<p>

The following day Leah stood outside the Police Department waiting while she leaned against the 1998 Honda Civic that had the car keys still left inside. She had received the call that he would be released around this time and was too excited to be in his arms again. She had found out from whoever had given her the call that Paul had been discharged at a different time so they could avoid possibly avoid another encounter.

When the clear doors opened her heart began to speed up. His head was down with his hair looking ruffled and fingered through as if he had been tugging at it in frustration, he held a plastic bag in his right hand, wiping at something on his shirt with his left hand. It seemed as if he could feel her eyes on him because his head immediately snapped up and their eyes locked. A huge bright smile lit up his entire face as they looked at one another breathing heavily for a few seconds.

Leah ran to him and he met her halfway on the steps catching her as she jumped into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his back as he held on to her hips tightly pulling her closely to him.

He spun her lifted form in a complete circle burying his face into a turquoise turtleneck blouse. When he lowered her back onto the step below him he looked down at her cupping her jaw, letting his thumb brush against her cheek gently.

His dark brown eyes gave her body an intense once over before returning his gaze to her face looking into her eyes. His hand that was still on her hip moved to the small of her back and she felt as his fingers spread, his pinkie curling at the loop in her skinny jeans. The penetrating heat of his hand sent tingles throughout her straight to her core. She still had no idea how he did that from just his simple touches alone but she missed it—loved it.

She loved him.

She sighed leaning more into his strength until there was absolutely no space between them. She had no idea how long they stood there like that, and she didn't really care as the breeze from the wind brushed across her body.

Leah's heart was still hammering in her chest so hard that she felt as if it were going to fall out. She knew she had missed him but she didn't comprehend how much until she was able to look at all his love and adoration on his face.

"It was only two and a half days but it felt like an eternity. I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much, Lee." his voice sounded deep, rough and so amazingly sexy that it took everything in her not to mount him right then.

"I missed you too Jake." she sighed, finally feeling like she could breathe easier again.

"Come on let's get home, I have a lot to tell you love." he said looking at the car.

Leah nodded as he moved his hand from her face and back and led them to the car. He opened the door for her and she got into the passenger seat. He got into the driver's side placing the plastic bag on the floor by her feet reminding her of something important.

"Are the documents—"

"I still have them, no worries there." he took her hand in his and kissed it before narrowing his eyes at her turtleneck for the third time. "Is your neck that bad that you had to hide it from me today?"

She sighed, he knew her too well. "No it looks way better than it did before but I knew you would blame yourself."

"I will always blame myself for _that_ happening." his jaw tensed before he relaxed his face again. "I'm just glad that you still want me even though I fucked up." he grumbled his left hand tightening on the steering wheel.

"Jake I'll always want you..._always_." she reached across with her free hand and touched his arm causing him to exhale a shaky breath. "How's your head?"

"Seven stitches, the doc said I was lucky that I didn't have a concussion or worse." he grinned knocking his fist twice against the side of his head softly. "My ma always said that I had a head as hard as a rock."

They both laughed.

"Was the detective hard on you?" she asked. She knew she was probably asking way too many questions but she had to know.

"Nah, I think he tried to use the scare tactic on me but it didn't work. Not much scares me anymore except losing you." he gave her a slight smile before he turned his attention back to the road ahead. "I didn't say too much. I just said I came to get something that was important to you and that you didn't tell me anything more than that. That's what I wanted them to believe at least. I told them that it was supposed to be an in and out thing, and with you still being his wife you're technically allowed to get your things. I made it seem as if I was outside the whole time since they brought up Emily not mentioning that she saw me. When Paul saw me we fought...end of story." he shrugged. "I didn't want to press charges and neither did he, so they had no real reason to keep me. They seemed more caught up on trying to get me for my past gang related activities." he grimaced before taking a breath glancing over at her. "About all that... I should have—"

"I know Jake... we'll talk about it later, right now I just want to go home." Leah sighed.

"Okay, anything you want."

The rest of the car ride to his friend's house was in silence. Leah looked at Jake every chance she could shamelessly. Each time their eyes met they smiled at one another before looking back to wherever their attention was before. Once Jake and Embry had swapped cars, it took less than ten minutes to get to the house. Jake parked his car pulling his keys out the ignition and jogged over to her side of the car opening her door before she could.

"Can you hold on to that ridiculous plastic bag?" he asked looking at her feet.

Leah leaned down placing it in her lap just as he bent down and lifted her into his arms. "I can walk you know..."

"I haven't been able to touch you in two days just let me do this babe." he kissed the side of her mouth as he bumped the passenger door close with his leg.

Leah held on to his neck loosely as he held her bridal style. How he had gotten the front door open; she would never know because he was looking down at her with such heat and intensity that she felt burned. She felt the same crazy attraction that had been there from the beginning. It was stupid to ever deny it, and it felt so easy to give in to what she wanted, what her body would always crave from this man. He placed her on her feet once they had gotten through the open door.

Leah placed the plastic bag on the small table, a few feet away from the door, which held a flowered pot she had decorated two weeks ago. Then she turned and watched Jake as he looked at her. He shut the front with the bottom of his right shoe his eyes scanning the entire length her but he still hadn't moved from his position to touch her even though she really wanted him to.

"Can I touch you?" he asked softly.

"Please," Leah closed her eyes leaning forward and that was all the answer he needed.

He groaned and his lips found hers in a deep, soul searching kiss. After days of tension and being away from one another, neither of them had the ability to hold back or hide their desire.

Within seconds, kissing turned into licking and sucking. Gentle touches turned to teasing and stroking as they made their way blindly towards the bedroom. The passion between them was explosive and got hotter and hotter until soon they were peeling off each other's clothes right there in the hallway. He had managed to get all his clothes off between the door and the hallway, leaving her with the most clothes on for once. She was only left in her panties and the turtleneck shirt that she really didn't want to remove in fear of his reaction. Would he still want her after seeing it?

He eventually had her lift her arms to remove her blouse. His dark gorgeous eyes immediately moved down to her neck, the bruise was yellowing as the ointment from the hospital helped the discoloration fade faster. But his eyes still showed his dislike for it.

"I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry baby." he murmured kissing her clavicle and all around her neck as gently and lovingly as he could.

Leah lifted his head by grabbing on to his chin so that she was able to brush her lips across his and look into his eyes, "Make love to me, please."

He backed her against the nearest wall before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Oh, God, Leah. This thing between us is so good," he whispered into the sensitive spot behind her ear. "We're so good."

"Mmhm," she mumbled in agreement, barely able to string coherent words together.

He gripped her under her ass to brush his thick arousal against her sweet spot. They both moaned with frustration and heightened stimulation.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast, okay?" he demanded softly.

Leah shook her head while trying to keep breathing. "No, it's fine... it's good... perfect."

"Yeah?"

Jake stroked along her mound with the rigid tip of his cock. She was dripping wet. Leah arched her back against the wall, grateful for its support.

"Yes!" she panted.

He kissed Leah on the forehead, then sweetly on the lips as he shifted her up further until his cock was almost where she needed him to be. With gentle fingers, he brushed aside the thin fabric of her panties and entered her hot passage with one sure stroke. The intensity of their connection left them both still and breathless.

"Hold on to me babe," he instructed.

She followed his direction and allowed him to take control of the moment. Gently and with complete control. Jake started them on an incredibly passionate ride. Stroke after stroke brought Leah closer to absolute fulfillment until she was hanging off the edge, begging for completion. He was right there with her and pulled her in his full embrace as he finally shuddered in climax. His intense pulsation deep inside her core was the catalyst for her own uncontrollable orgasm.

When it was over, they were both sweating and breathing heavily. Jake still held her tight in his arms, using the wall for support. Leah's legs were still wrapped around him, though they hung limply from the knee with exhaustion.

"Hmm," he mumbled, nuzzling her ear. "Maybe we should head to bed now."

Leah laughed weakly while pressing her face into his neck. "I love you Jake."

"Not as much as I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose before untangling their legs.

He then swept her up into his arms with one across her back and the other under her knees. When he reached the bed, he lay her down on it, and together they climbed under the sheet. He pulled her close to his chest and they promptly fell asleep.

When Leah woke up alone the next day, she had a happy smile on her face and her mood was equally bright. Things were finally starting to look up, she had Jake, the documents, a meeting with her lawyer Bree Tanner and hopefully very soon she would be divorced from Paul and her shop back open.

It got even better when she checked her cellphone and found a text message from Jake, stating he was thinking about her, wishing her a good day and that he would be back for dinner after a good talk with the principal at the local high school. The warm-fuzzy feeling lasted until the doorbell rang.

Leah walked to the door opening it with a smile that quickly fell off her face as she took in the person in front of her—someone she didn't plan on ever seeing again.

Leah scowled gripping onto the door handle just in case. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Leah. Aren't you going to invite me in? We sure do have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses as to who the visitor is?<strong>

**Woo took forever to get this out... I struggled with the beginning of this chapter for the last couple days... but here it is...  
><strong>

**Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend!**

**I know that I am now that I have freedom to relax. Sorry about neglecting my stories I'm trying to get back into it... if only my professors would let me lol.  
><strong>

**Reviews equal faster updates! :)**

**xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
